Angelo e Diavolo
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: DIP one-shots Cap 13: Supermodel. Los supermodelos son personas pretenciosas, arrogantes, pedantes y sobre todo insoportables. Nadie puede creer que esa cara tan bonita puede ser una bestia que escupe veneno. A menos que se encuentre con un monstruo aun peor, que no le tenga miedo ni piedad a un idiota delirios de supermodelo. Dedicado a ElisaM2331.
1. amigos

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la… ¿Qué? Acaso debo molestarme en decir de qué trata cuando en el resumen lo dice, ok, bueno resumido una serie de DIP que si no les agrada, bueno ya saben no váyanse mucho al carajo.

Por cierto el titulo esta en italiano y por lógica saben que dice ¿no?

_**+++Siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?+++**_

_Como siempre, Damien el hijo de Satanás, reservado de todo, en una oscura esquina del patio de juegos, maldiciendo a todo el mundo y sin dejar de fruncir el seño. En su propia nube de miseria y oscuridad. _

_¡Hey! Damien…__

_¿Uh?_ _

_El demonio al alzar la vista una gran luz resplandeciente y una gran sonrisa ante sus ojos. Que con pasos pequeños avanzaba hacia él. Hasta quedar justo enfrente._

_¿Pip?__

_Hola Damien…._ _

O+O+O+O

Vamos por aquí_ sonreía Pip tomando la mano de Damien

Está bien_

O+O+O+O

¡Oh no! Está lloviendo, mejor nos cubrimos_ Pip desplego el paraguas, mas Damien lo veía con cierta extrañeza

O+O+O+O

Siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?_ sonrió el pequeño británico, al momento de tomar la mano del otro.

O+O+O+O

_El demonio en su oscura esquina, mirando al pequeño que lo había saludado. Anonadado por la extraña belleza que irradiaba el joven rubio. _

_Vamos, ven conmigo a jugar_ el menor le ofreció cálidamente su mano al chico de ojos sangre._

_De acuerdo_ tomo la mano del británico._

O+O+O+O

Ambos chicos descansaban en el suelo. Pip dibujando dificultosamente y por otro lado Damien quemaba el papel.

¡Listo! Mira Damien!_ el pequeño sonrió alegre por su dibujo.

El demonio miro curioso el papel de su amigo, y encontró un dibujo, parecía ser el y Pip sonrientes y tomados de sus manos.

O+O+O+O

Pip intentaba enseñar al demonio a jugar beisbol.

Vamos, solo lánzala y yo iré por ella!_ grito el pequeño desde lejos.

Ok…_ suspiro el otro, con todas las fuerzas sobre humanas lanzo la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo, pasando por encima del ingles como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

Oh ire por ella_ Pip corrió tras la pelota.

Uno… dos… Días más tarde cuando Damien pensó que ya no volvería, ante el apareció un Pip andrajoso, lastimado y jadeante, que con pasos temblantes se acerco a él.

l-la próxima no, no la lances tan fuerte, Ok_ fue lo último que dijo, y se desmallo en brazos del oscuro chico.

O+O+O+O

¿A dónde vamos Damien?_ preguntaba el joven rubio siendo conducido de la mano por su amigo

O+O+O+O

Debemos cubrirnos_ Damien desplego el paraguas y lo uso para cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia.

O+O+O+O

DAMIEN! Por favor espera!_

Uh?_ el demonio se detuvo de su caminata volteando para ver a Pip corriendo detrás de el, y cuando por fin lo alcanzo, el niño rubio le dedico la más brillante de todas sus sonrisas.

Gracias_

Y por primera vez el moreno devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

O+O+O+O

Jaja, ríe ahora francesito_

Tienes crepas?_

Sonreían Cartman y Stan disfrutando mucho de golpear y humillar a Pip, quien lloraba desconsolado.

Que-creen-que-están-haciendo_ era la amenazante vos del anticristo

¿EH?_ fue lo último que pudieron decir.

Pip? Estas bien?_ el demonio le ofrecía la mano a su amigo en forma de ayuda }

Damien gracias por salvarme_

O+O+O+O

¡NO, DAMIEN NO TE VAYAS!_ gritaba Pip persiguiendo a Satanás quien se llevaba a su hijo de vuelta al infierno_ no me dejes_ suplicaba.

Lo siento_ susurro antes de desaparecer en una llamarada

DAMIEN…_ susurro Pip abrazando el único recuerdo de su amigo que era el dibujo que hizo de ellos

O+O+O+O

AAAAAAHHHH! _ el camión no se detuvo y arrolló al joven. Que ya hacía en el suelo llorando de dolor.

Pip…_ alguien susurro su nombre

El pequeño abrió cansadamente los ojos, y ahí frente a él estaba su amigo.

D-Damien_ susurro en su último aliento, Philip Pirrup murió.

El espíritu del niño abandono su cuerpo.

DAMIEN! _Sonrió el rubio al ver de vuelta a su amigo

Hola Pip_

Pero de repente a Pip le crecieron alas y un delicado aro de luz rodeo su cabeza, comenzando rápidamente a flotar lejos del alcance del moreno.

DAMIEN!_ Pip comenzaba a sollozar.

No… no podían separarlos no mas, se arranco el aro de luz de su cabeza y sus alas se fueron, cayendo encima de Damien.

¿E-estas bien Pip?_ el moreno se levanto con dificultad.

Pip lo vio y sonrió_ mejor que nunca

Vamos_ ambos niños fueron al infierno

Donde ya hacia el cuerpo del joven pusieron una lapida en su nombre.

La gente al verla se ponía triste por tan lindo chico, pero no sabían que en el centro del los volcanes, el joven vivía muy feliz con su amigo, y esta vez nadie los separaría.

_**++Fin++**_

Bueno este fue el fic del video que encontré por casualidad en youtube si quieren verlo (porque yo llore cuando lo vi y para hacerme llorar a mí, esta canijo) les dejo la dirección.

http:*/www.*****/watch?v=mT5J2Hv*GweQ&feature*=related (ya saben ¿no?)

y si mil perdones por tardad, el fin me haré un espacio y terminare "los rubios se revelan" para ya que no me frieguen, y si no dejo comentario en sus historias es porque no he entrado a la chinche pagina por los tiempos. Perdón y descuiden que esta historia le siguen mas y mas tiernas.

Adiós


	2. fuego de infierno

**Viejas yo fastidiando de nuevo.**

**Esta vez con una peculiar escena, que nos muestra que una obsesión nos puede llevar a la locura y si esa obsesión va contra tu orgullo culparas al chico que causa tus sentimientos. **

**Inspirado en "fuego de infierno" de el jorobado de ****Notre Dame****, donde ****Frollo ****está frente a la chimenea cantando sobre sus sentimientos, y en mi más humilde opinión la versión latina me gusta más que la española y la estadounidense. (Además el latín de coro le da un toque más dramático)**

_**+++fuego de infierno+++ **_

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti _

_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini _

_Beato Michaeli archangelo _

_Sanctis apostolis _

_Omnibus sanctis _

El demonio de negros cabellos, miraba con rabia contenida, la chimenea de su amplio estudio, el fuego reflejado en sus oscuros ojos. Como las chispas se disparaban de él, como las llamas, se movían y danzaban enfrente de él. Y una delicada y ágil figura apareció entre el fuego, tenía el cabello claro y largo y unos grandes ojos que lo miraban deseoso, se movía bailando una danza extraña, pero hipnotizadora, era provocativa. Aparto la mirada de golpe, esos pensamientos estúpidos, que dictaba su mente eran simplemente grotescos, el no sentía nada por nadie, no tendría porque sentir algo por ese patético humano, sin familia, sin dinero y sin amigos. El jamás sentiría nada por nadie.

"no, no, no lo intentes, jamás sentiré nada, no siento nada, mi corazón es de piedra"

Refunfuño y regreso la vista a la chimenea, donde la figura cambio de posición, ahora con sus delicadas manos enredadas en su fina cabellera rubia. Sus ojos se volvieron pequeños, su mente le jugaba bromas.

_Et tibi Pater_

_Quia peccavi nimis_

Era ten sexy, maldito, maldito, no faltaban ganas de lanzarse al fuego solo para tocarle, el simple hecho de poder estar junto a él, y tocarle, era tal la sensación.

Esa figura siguió con su danza y en un movimiento descarado pero coqueto le lanzo un beso al mayor de los demonios, Damien rápidamente se sonrojo a más no poder. Maldito el descaro que tuvo.

"muere, muere y quémate en el infierno, me das asco niño estúpido"

Esa sensación de calidez en su interior, era horrible, no lo soportaba t todo por la culpa de ese niño que desde hace tiempo no lo dejaba, cuando lo veía era un martirio, odiaba tener que compartir el mundo con él.

_mea culpa_

_mea maxima culpa_

_mea culpa_

Saco de su bolsillo un fino pañuelo de seda perteneciente el chico de pelo rubio, tenía una suave fragancia a lavanda, era tan exquisito que simplemente tallo la prenda por su rostro, tenía el aroma de ese chico por todas partes era tan embriagante. Miro el pañuelo donde se encontraban las iniciales "PP" bordado con letras cursivas, lo apretó con furia. Era tan claro lo que quería, pero jamás lo escucharían decirlo.

"Pip, quiero verlo"

Suspiro con la vos adormilada, en frente de él una ventana al mundo, don se veía a Pip, junto a otro muchacho que le acariciaba un mechón de pelo, parecían tan felices juntos, como una pareja feliz; no imposible.

"tráiganmelo, traigan a Philip Pirrup a mi presencia"

Ordeno con voz autoritaria, un demonio salió disparado en busca de lo que su amo ordeno, en lo que el demonio regresaba Damien se quedaba pensando, el odiaba sus sentimientos, todo por la culpa de ese niño, tenía que pagarlo, tenía que pagar por esto.

"amo, el joven que pidió"

El demonio arrojo a Pip dentro de la habitación, el lloraba y pedía compasión, que él no había hecho nada, que por favor lo dejara ir, jaja estaba con el anticristo, que no tenia compasión de nadie.

"Damien por… favor" rogo inútilmente

El moreno se acerco a Pip hasta que el azul y el rojo se miraron el uno al otro, examinando los ojos del contrario.

"¿dime Pip a que le tienes miedo?"

"A-Al infierno"

"jaja, ¿Qué te asusta del infierno?"

"L-La tortura e-eterna"

Pip comenzó a llorar, mas fuerte, estaba con en el anticristo en el infierno, no podía escapar, estaría atrapado en el infierno para siempre.

De un movimiento Damien tomo los brazos de Pip con una mano y con la otra tomaba en cuello, para que Pip quedara de espaldas a él, Damien hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Pip, aspirando su aroma.

"¿qué haces?"

Cuestiono el menor notando el detalle

"solo imagino tan fino cuello, quemándose en el fuego eterno"

Pip trago saliva dificultosamente, en realidad, una palabra más y podría jurar que mojaría sus pantalones, tenía un miedo que penetro en su cuerpo como navajas, temblando hasta la medula.

"te ofrezco un trato Philip"

Susurro con voz ronca al oído del menor, que rápidamente se tensó y escucho a Damien, lo que sea para salir de ahí.

"¿qué clase de trato?"

Musito en un hilo de voz.

"En realidad es muy simple lo que quiero"

Damien sonrió y guio a Pip hasta quedar en la ventana donde se podía ver como todos estaban siendo horriblemente torturados, los gritos penetraron a Pip, el tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente. Era terrible, pero al moreno no le importaba, quería intimidarlo para que respondiera que si a su petición.

"Elígeme o…"

Tomo la barbilla de Pip e hizo que mirara a la ventana, en el momento exacto donde le arrancaban la cabeza a alguien.

"o… puedes unirte a ellos"

"yo…"

_Kyrie Eleison_

_**+fin+**_

**Les dejare el final a su criterio, si quieren que haga el punto de vista de Pip lo hago para que vean qué onda con él y quien era el tipo con el que estaba en la visión de Damien. Si no quieren pues no y ya. También si tienen duda de ¿qué carajos dice la letra cursiva?**

**Bueno es todo por hoy…**

**Au revoir**


	3. fuego de infierno segunda parte

**Fuego de infierno**

**Parte 2**

_Yo confieso ante Dios Todopoderoso,_

_De la Santísima Virgen María, siempre_

_Bendito el arcángel Miguel_

_Santos apóstoles_

_A todos los santos_

Mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, para la mí la vida es un poco dura; al no tener familia se me obligo a ir América, donde era despreciado por todos, debido a mi descendencia inglesa no me soportan, bueno, yo veo el lado bueno , una vez tuve un amigo, me quemo vivo, me traiciono…

A pesar de todo eso, yo voy a la iglesia rezo mucho a Dios, cuando me quemaron vi el infierno, era horrible, no quiero ir ahí cuando muera, por eso hago todo lo posible, si yo soy gay, pero yo aun así creo que si soy bueno iré al cielo y no importa mucho la sexualidad.

Aun así decidí regresar al reino unido, donde fui adoptado, esa familia me maltrataba, pero me mando a la escuela, ahora ya tengo 18 así que decidí salir de ese infierno, fui a la universidad en Londres donde conocí a… Clyde, fue el primero en demostrarme amor, no me discrimino, me mostro la escuela, me abrió su corazón y yo le entregue el mío. Me enamore perdidamente de el, y hoy es el día, hoy le confesare todo lo que siento no creo que me rechace, el a demostrado ser mas que un amigo.

Ya estoy listo, oh si se me olvidaba mi pañuelo, mi pañuelo de seda con mis iníciales doradas, no lo encuentro… mmm… que raro no lo encuentro. Lo buscare cuando regrese a casa.

_Y a usted, Padre_

_He pecado gravemente_

Estábamos en el parque, el me dijo que nos sentáramos, ya en la banca comenzamos a hablar de tantas cosas bellas, como, que haríamos al terminar la universidad. Era un sueno comenzó a hablar de mi extraño cabello rubio lacio y muy largo, bueno no estaba tan largo, lo comenzó a acariciar, e tomo de la mano. Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

"Pip tengo algo que decirte"

"¿si? Clyde"

"me preguntaba, bueno, si… tu querrías ser mi…"

Era un sueño, casi se me sale el corazón, esperaba esas palabras con toda mi alma, pero de repente, se alzo un muro de fuego, de el salió un demonio, rojo con los dientes chorreando en sangre, una armadura con cráneos humanos y ojos negros.

"Philip Pirrup"

"¿si?"

"tu vienes conmigo"

"¿a donde?"

"al infierno con su majestad, Damien"

"D-Damien…"

"Pip, que pasa quien es el"

Me tomaron de mis brazos, me los amarraron junto con mis piernas, abrieron un agujero en el suelo y me trago llevándome a la puerta del castillo del infierno. El demonio abrió las puertas y dejo ver al mismísimo anticristo.

"amo, el joven que pidió"

_Por mi culpa_

_Mi culpa más grave_

Me arrojaron al piso, fue cuando lo vi, el demonio ante mí, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, con sus ojos rojos como rubís viéndome y penetrando mi cuerpo. Comencé a pedir misericordia, que por piedad no me hiciera nada, yo se que no serviría de todas maneras, con el máximo demonio sin escrúpulos. No podía evitarlo, estaba aterrado y comencé a llorar sin consuelo.

"Damien… por favor"

El solo se acerco y me miro a los ojos, esos ojos escarlata a los que yo tanto temía, que me daban pánico viendo y examinándome.

"dime Pip ¿a que le tienes miedo?"

"A-al infierno"

"jaja, ¿Qué te asusta del infierno?"

"L-La tortura e-eterna"

Comencé a llorar, mas fuerte que antes, quería salir de ahí, quería ir con Clyde, quería que el me protegiera, pero en el fondo bien sabia que mientras Damien estuviera ahí jamás pasaría.

Me desato y me tomo por detrás aprisionando mis brazos de cualquier movimiento, hundió su cabeza entre mi cuello y comenzó a inhalar.

"¿Qué haces?"

"solo imagino tan fino cuello, quemándose en el fuego eterno"

"te ofrezco un trato Philip"

"¿qué clase de trato?"

"En realidad es muy simple lo que quiero"

Me tomo hasta quedar en la ventana donde se podía ver como todos estaban siendo horriblemente torturados, los gritos me penetraron, tuve que apartar la mirada rápidamente. Era terrible, pero a Damien no le importaba, quería intimidarme para que respondiera que si a su petición.

"Elígeme o…"

Tomo mi barbilla e hizo que mirara a la ventana, en el momento exacto donde le arrancaban la cabeza a alguien.

"o… puedes unirte a ellos"

"yo…"

"¿Qué dices Pip?"

"n-no, no puedo… no quiero"

"es esa tu respuesta"

"no puedo Damien, no te amo"

Me soltó muy bruscamente y camino hasta una cortina de terciopelo negro, me miro con una sonrisa perversa, que me dio un escalofrió.

Me arrepiento, me arrepiento

"piénsalo mejor cuando veamos lo que esta detrás de la cortina numero uno"

Cuando se abrió la cortina, estaba Clyde, atado a una silla, tenia heridas por su cuerpo que sangraban, me rompió el corazón, imposible, el lo lastimo.

"Clyde!"

"si cambias de opinión, te doy mi palabra que lo liberare, si te niegas, el morirá"

"¡Pip ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"no puedes hacer esto"

"Oh pero querido Pip, ya lo hice, ahora elige"

"Pip…"

"si acepto ¿lo liberaras?"

"te doy mi palabra"

"de acuerdo, me quedare contigo"

"buena elección querido Pip, te acostumbraras al infierno"

"libéralo"

"como gustes amorcito, te liberare Clyde"

Saco una navaja de oro y diamantes negros, y de una rápida tajada, le cortó la garanta a Clyde, matándolo al instante. A lo que grite con todas mis fueras.

"dijiste que lo liberarías"

"De su cuerpo terrestre"

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"porque te amo… y no lo soporto"

"no es mi culpa"

"no me importa, yo no quiero pero me as cautivado… tu y tu angelical belleza"

Llore de nuevo no podía ser verdad, que el anticristo estuviera enamorado de mi… el me beso rápidamente, para ser mi primer beso no fue como me lo imaginaba, fue rápido, agresivo, sin delicadeza, lleno de emociones confusas. Cuando nos separamos vi por última vez esos ojos, eran a la vista hermosos, pero si los mirabas más detenidamente, estaban llenos de frialdad oscuridad odio.

"Ahora Pip, ¿te quedaras?"

"si…"

"aceptas ser mi pareja, amarme y obedecerme"

"acepto…"

"bien… antes de continuar… dime algo"

Lo tomo bruscamente la barbilla del rubio mirando a los ojos azules, del pequeño ingles.

"¿me amas?"

"si… te amo Damien"

"hay Pip, yo también, pero ojala pudiera creerte"

Al pequeño que amaba, le clavo un cuchillo en el pecho, matándolo, la sangre del ingles brotaba a chorros mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo, las lágrimas de dolor paraban, caía al suelo, y… moría.

Para Damien era mas duro de lo que parecía, el amaba al rubio, lo admitía, pero la verdad era que el pequeño rubio no iba a ser feliz en el infierno, era muy horrible para soportar, además la violencia era mucha si, el era masoquista y asesino, mataba torturaba y el aria lo mismo con Pip, no podía dar lo que nunca recibió de niño, tendría que liberar a Pip, el rubio iría al cielo, donde no podía tocarlo, donde seria feliz, el sabia que el cielo era adecuado para Pip.

Abrazo el cuerpo de Pip meciéndolo y acariciándolo y acurrucarlo junto a él, tratando de sentir el calor que poco a poco se desvanecía de su cuerpo, cerró sus parpados. Y por primera y única vez el anticristo lloraba la pérdida de su amado.

"perdóname, Pip, pero así es mejor, estas en el cielo, donde no puedo tocarte, no puedo hacerte más daño, mi pequeño, ahí serás feliz, pero no olvides, que te amo"

_Señor ten piedad _

**Bien pueden mentarme la madre les doy unos minutos**

…

…

**¿Quieren escupirme? Adelante las espero… **

…**.**

**Ahora limpien su pantalla que está llena de saliva, ok para todas aquellas que me digan "porque Damien no se quedo con Pip si el había aceptado quedarse en el infierno" mi respuesta es simple "porque él sabía que Pip no seria feliz si lo obligaba a estar en el infierno con alguien que no amaba" lo mato porque sabía que en el cielo, sería feliz y desde ahí el no podría tocarlo.**

**Si lo ves desde mi retorcida mente es bonito y romántico. Ojala piensen lo mismo, si no ya saben que a mí me tiene sin cuidado. (Lo de letra cursiva es la traducción de lo escrito en latín el capitulo pasado, solo por si no había quedado ya más obvio) **

**Adiós **


	4. Perdiendo mi religion

**Losing my religion **

Todos sabían que para un chico extranjero, no es fácil adaptarse, claro después de más de 5 años eso ya no es posible, el era inadaptado, maltratado y casi matado a golpes, eso para nadie era un secreto, mas de una vez llego a la enfermería con múltiples golpes y heridas sangrando, mas la cura de la enfermera era una curita y de regreso a clases.

Era mas fácil simplemente ignorarlo, el chico era un enclenque que no podía defenderse solo, no era gran amenaza, presa fácil para un brabucón, pero no estaré contando lo miserable que ha sido su vida, les contare como es que su miserable vida llego a su fin, pero no para un mejor futuro…

En fin Pip, era un devoto completo de la fe cristiana, todos los domingos sin falta en la iglesia, escuchando atentamente lo que el padre decía, rezando, por su alma, pidiendo a Dios que lo ayudara a ser aceptado, no importaba que tan inútil fuera el casi todos los días pedía por ese único deseo, que al parecer, por Dios era completamente ignorado.

Mas un dulce domingo después de la misa, el padre Maxi pidió hablar con él un momento. El tan confiando de que era una buena persona lo siguió hasta los aposentos del mismo.

Le pidió que se sentara en su cama, el obedeció, el amable cristiano se sentó a un lado suyo comenzando a decirle una sarta de indirectas, pero Pip era muy inocente… o muy idiota para comprender lo que quería decir el padre. Así que sin más comenzó rosando su mano con la del rubio, susurrando más cerca de su rostro, cuando noto que Pip no se movía, entendió que aceptaba el rose.

Pero la verdad era que el pequeño intentaba darle una explicación de lo que su padre hacia, tal vez era como los padres demostraban su afecto hacia sus monaguillos. Solo estaba tratando de ser amable… solo, solo estaba a punto de besarlo. El por reflejo aparto la mirada. Ahora comprendió lo que en realidad pretendía y no era nada bueno.

"q-que hace"

"nada que no te guste Pip"

"no, no padre, esto es malo"

"aras lo que te pida"

El viejo hombre se fue acercando más y mas al joven rubio, quien se paró de un salto e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, regreso su vista al padre quien sonreía victoriosamente, regocijándose con la cara de pánico del pequeño. Acorralo al joven contra la puerta y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"por favor… no lo haga…"

"seré gentil, terminara gustándote"

"Dios… ayúdame…"

Después de lo sucedido fue arrojado a la calle, el dolor en el recto era muy fuerte, estaba más que seguro que tenía un desgarre, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos azules, habían abusado de el de la forma más cruel, por la persona que supuestamente debía educarlo y aconsejarle, que era bueno y que no.

Trato de caminar pero era un dolor horrible, cojeo hasta llegar a su casa… abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa que… todo estaba tirado, los muebles rotos, las paredes, la cocina vacía, subió las escaleras a su cuarto buscando su rosario de oro y plata, su posesión mas valiosa y cara… no estaba, lo habían robado, cayó al suelo, y lloro toda la noche.

Que había hecho, no era malo, no deseaba ningún mal a nadie, rezaba a dios a diario asistía a la iglesia todos los domingos aun así era maltratado y abandonado como un perro. Así que dio su confianza en aquel que ama a todos por igual aquel todo poderoso, que les hacía milagros a las personas, y fue violado por un hombre religioso…

Decidió que si no podías confiar en Dios… no podías confiar en nadie, el mundo es egoísta y frio… y para poder sobrevivir tendrías que ser igual… tomo todos sus crucifijos los tiro a la basura… la biblia el libro más sagrado… con toda la furia del mundo la arrojo a la chimenea viendo con despecho como se quemaba. Tiro su ropa de colores y la reemplazo con ropa oscura.

Miro a la jaula donde tenía a su conejito mascota que no habían robado, era de un color blanco con un listoncito que tenia bordado el nombre "Jesús" lo saco de su jaulita, lo tomo y lo miro por un momento… era adorable y pachoncito… el sonrió alegremente y… le retorció el cuello, haciendo que la criatura soltara un chillido muy agudo.

"yo también grite pero nadie me ayudo"

Tiro el cuerpo del animal por la ventana de segundo piso dejando que las ratas o los perros se encargaran, no quería nada que ver con esas cosas, el simple nombre del conejo lo enfermaba. Para que conservar a un maldito conejo inútil. Odiaba todo, ya nada le importaba aria lo que se viniera en gana, blasfemar a su Dios idiota que no hiso nada para salvarlo, Dios no existe, si así eran las cosas de ahora en adelante se iría con el contrario a toda esa bazofia de la religión… solo tenía que hacer una cita con él y demostrar su fidelidad al mal.

Y… así fue que lo hiso, contacto al mayor pecador y le ofreció completa fidelidad, sonrió maliciosamente viendo en medio de la iglesia, leyendo la biblia, o más bien un libro de cuantos inventados, era domingo por supuesto, pero ahora no había nadie presente, arrancando con furia una a una las paginas de el libro sagrado y arrojándolas al suelo… las paginas extrañamente se tiñeron de rojo, por la sangre derramada, y el cuerpo inerte del padre a un lado suyo, tarareo una linda tonada mientras esperaba a su invitado…

Así es, Philip Pirrup irrumpió en la misa de domingo, con un arma de fuego en las manos y disparando al que le impidiera llegar a su objetivo, la gente gritaba y corría, cuando llego al altar y con una navaja apuñalo furiosamente al padre. Rogando… implorando que su petición fuera recibida por el demonio y así su representación viniera por el a la tierra. Espero… mientras tanto degustaba mucho ver al padre retorcerse de dolor, que muriera lentamente desangrado…

Cuando de repente las enormes puertas de la institución religiosa se abrieron en un ruidoso movimiento, llamando la atención del rubio, mas no asustándolo, ya nada la importaba. Su esperanza murió, sonrió y siguió en su puesto con una angelical mirada, por fin estaría con una persona que lo respetara y le diera poder… las oscuras nueves de humo entraron, y una infernal figura entraba, quemando las bancas a su paso, viendo fijamente al pequeño que firmo un contrato con el.

"Te tardaste mucho…"

"lo lamento, tenia unos asuntos legales…"

"lo hiciste… seguro que nadie sabrá que fui yo"

"seguro, según el gobierno ninguno de los dos existe… los testigos fueron aniquilados, los únicos que lo sabemos somos los tres"

El implacable moreno vio con desdén el ahora cadáver del hombre religioso, observando los ojos sin vida, y los litros de sangre que corrían desde el pecho del hombre, regreso su vista al rubio que aun sonreía, orgulloso de su trabajo.

"pobre alma en pena… que se pudra en su mera tumba"

"se ira al infierno ¿no?"

"si es lo que mi pequeño demonio quiere, eso será"

"nos vamos este lugar me enferma, además que se esta incendiando"

"claro… ponte esto"

Le arrojo al rubio un casco que tenia dos cuernos de cordero negros el mismo color que el resto del casco, con una cruz invertida que chorreaba sangre al frente. Por lo menos el hijo del mal lo quería el único que lo a echo desde hace mucho. Estaba muy feliz, ahora podía estar con alguien igual a el.

"gracias Damien"

Dijo antes de ponerse el casco y acompañar al chico antes que el edificio tan deteriorado por el fuego del averno. Que más daba una iglesia y unos cuantos idiotas que ni siquiera le conocían, con la gente que creía en un Dios inútil, en un Dios qué le odiaba, que jamás hiso caso de sus plegarias, que lo abandono.

"¿Gracias… porque?"

"por rescatarme del infierno"

**Tengo una pequeña falla cerebral que hace que me imagine a Pip matando a la gente a sangre fría… PERO deben admitir que esta imagen mental es de lo más tétrica y genial que una mente retorcida como la mía puede imaginar.**

**Pero como veo que no les gusta que las parejitas acarameladas mueran por el sacrificio del otro, créanme que después de insinuarlo en "los rubios se revelan" y hacerlo en el cap. pasado, las tacha de nenas, sin ofender, pero como veo que eso es lo que pasa ya hice uno especial para ese tipo de finales "penetra hasta los huesos" donde expondré todos los traumas de una mente perturbada como la mía y ganaron la apuesta ya no matare a nadie ****con importancia**** en un fic que no sea el ya antes mencionado. **

**Y si Pip ya no cree en Dios y le vendió su alma a Damien, matando al padre para demostrar su lealtad, como venganza por el pinche padre pedófilo. Si en verdad es un mensaje bastante pesimista de la religión pero… cada quien es libre de creer en lo que quiera y si alguien se sintió ofendido, pues mis disculpas, y no es broma como lo hago regularmente, de verdad que lo siento.**

**Supongo que eso es todo… Nos leemos en la próxima **

**Ya saben que yo soy Crereal Pascual y aqui me despido, Adiós **


	5. Dulces pesadillas

**Dulces pesadillas**

Cada noche era el mismo cabrón sueño, lo hacia despertar sudando en frio, esto ya era mucho, y por primera ves se notaba el terror en su mirada... Entre jadeos y uno que otro grito, despertando a su compañero… las preguntas que eran ya rutina, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Damien, porque no me cuentas? Odiaba preocupar a su compañero, no podía dejarle saber su horrible sueño, no quería que lo afectara, quería que su estancia con el no fuera tan mala, después de haberlo "matado accidentalmente" o eso le hiso creer a Pip, prometió que cuidaría de el en el infierno, y cambiaria la imagen que tenia de monstro sin corazón.

Y bueno, después de tranquilizarlo y quedarse acariciando su cabello hasta que el rubio se durmiera, beso con cariño su frente… viendo al techo de la habitación… y después a la ventana, podías ver el cañón en llamas que hacia llamar hogar, el mismo infierno, ya no quería dormir, cada que cerraba los ojos le llegaba a la cabeza la imagen de sus sueño… o mejor dicho de su pesadilla. Le recordaba tanto a lo que hizo, tal vez no era una pesadilla, sino un flash back, porque esa pesadilla… alguna vez paso y fue de su propia mano.

Hace ya un tiempo, el mato al chico rubio… hizo creer a la alma de este que fue un accidente y que estaba arrepentido… que gran mentira. La verdad fue muy diferente… cuando regreso a south park a ver como estaba el pueblucho olvidado y los niños pendejos que dejo diez años atrás, todos cambiaron de sobre manera, ya no eran tan imbéciles, posiblemente mas maduros que nada, tenían educación y se "respetaban" aunque los apodos y groserías eso era algo que jamás cambiaria, tal vez tenga que ver con que a la madre del culo gordo de Erick murió de una infección vinería… que por fin se comporto como gente civilizada y su racismo bajo considerablemente. Él no lo sabia con exactitud, pero uno de los mas notables cambios –para el- fue como el pequeño Pip creció, convirtiéndose en la criatura mas bella que sus demoniacos ojos tuvieron la fortuna de ver.

Prendado por su divinidad lo siguió de cerca durante aproximadamente una semana, enamorándose mas desea criatura, sus modales y ahora su vos menos europea y mas suave, en ves de esa chillona vos de niña, jamás creyó que ese pequeño fue alguna vez un pedante mocoso que no hacia mas que molestarlo, ahora lograba sonrojarlo tanto encanto y gracia… seria feliz de intentar otra vez esa amistad que dejo pendiente… hasta que alguien mas le arrebato esa idea… una maldita perra, un maldito idiota, dientón y colorado, ese maldito perdedor que era nada a comparación de el propio anticristo, apuesto y sexy. Al parecer Pip también estaba enamorado de ese payaso… cuyo nombre averiguo que era "Pocket" que nombre tan ridículo… pero no dejaría a su ángel con ese imbécil…

Era de saber que nadie era más celoso que el anticristo, era un arranque de celos lo que condenaba a alguien, no perdería su tiempo con ese infeliz, el y a se las vería mas tarde… pero que quede claro una cosa… Philip "Pip" Pirrup no podía compartirse… y si no era suyo no era de nadie, por mas prendad o que estuviera… no dejaría que nadie se acercara a el chico rubio, así tuviera que alejarlo de todos. Y.. así ocurrió, entro a su casa de noche… tomo un chuchillo… para cuando tuvo conciencia… estaba manchado de sangre tibia… en la cama del joven rubio, no pudo describir mas… solo que… Pip tiene la sangre más dulce que ha probado.

Con una excusa muy bien articulada, logro que Pip se quedara con el… viendo que no era un mal chico… no del todo, pero estos sueños… estos eran como verse a si mismo, tomando la vida de ese chico, de como sin escrúpulos mataba al amor de su vida…

El insomnio lo ataco durante tres días y tres noches no durmió… la esquizofrenia lo atacaba constantemente… haciéndolo prácticamente bipolar y preocupando a Pip, quien intentaba descubrir la causa de esas pesadillas, lamentablemente ni el mismo satán tenia respuestas para el. Damien necesitaba dormir… por lo que se vio obligado a drogarlo con somníferos para que durmiera. Y... no por estar adormilado el subconsciente del anticristos descansara… reproducirá las mismas escenas, solo que esta ves, las drogas empeoraron todo.

_Estaba oscuro… no podías ver absolutamente nada… pero si escuchar, eran sonidos "normales" para el, el sonido melodioso de los azotes, el latico con púas contra la piel, haciéndola sangra, eso no era de sorprender… digo, una vida en el infierno uno ha visto de todo, pero… una luz bajo del cielo, iluminando no lo suficiente, un único reflector hacia el centro del escenario, de inmediato los azotes ya no fueron bien recibidos por Damien… no cuando eran contra Pip, el pobre tenia la espalda roja y sangrante, manchando el piso. Una mano que salía de las sombras, azotaba con un látigo de espinas al su ángel, que estaba encadenado al piso, de pies y manos, así que no podría levantarse o defenderse. _

_No lo dudo y corrió para ayudarlo, pero unas cadenas oscuras salieron de las sombras para encadenarlo igual que como su pareja… solo que con unas vueltas mas en su cabeza para que viera del espectáculo. _

_Entro latigazos y golpes, la sangre chorreaba y se mesclaban con las lagrimas, Damien forcejeaba para liberarse y ayudar a Pip, pero entre mas lo intentaba las cadenas ejercían mayor fuerza, haciendo imposible su movimiento. _

_-¡Damien! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Damien!_

_Eso desespero más al moreno, agitando sus extremidades para aflojar el agarre inútilmente, viendo que era imposible soltarse y Pip seguía llorando e implorando por su ayuda, no pudo contener las lágrimas de rabia y frustración, arrojando fuego por la boca moviendo su cabeza para diferentes posiciones, desesperado. No podía ayudar a quien juro amar y defender de todo._

_De la oscuridad salió un cuchillo, brillando con la poca luz que había, con empuñadura de oro y plata, con osamentas humanas de decoración… ese, ese cuchillo fue el mismo que uso para… _

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Hare lo que quieran pero no lo lastimen mas! ¡Déjenlo!_

_Muy tarde... El cuchillo penetro al chico en pleno pecho, sangrante y ahogándose con su propia sangre, se desplomo en el suelo y … murió, solo entonces fue cuando las ataduras de ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, Damien corrió a socorrerlo, pero ya era tarde, estaba muerto. _

_Desesperado grito el nombre de su amado, rogando a cualquier Dios, que sentía haberlo matado, que se lo llevaran a el pero no se lo llevaran… llorando amargamente en la oscuridad…_

_Un tenue brillo le ilumino el rostro, manchado con l sangre del cuerpo que aun sostenía en brazos, frente a el… ¿un ángel? ¿Pip? Si era el… con su natural hermosura y una bella toga blanca, mas las puras alas blancas… si no había duda ese era Pip._

_-No me protegiste…_

_Y... desapareció… regreso la vista a sus brazos vacíos… el cuerpo… desapareció, dejando solo un cuchillo en su lugar._

_-¡Pip! ¡REGRESA! ¡Pip! ¡Te amo! _

-¡perdóname! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Pip! ¡Te amo!

-¡Damien! ¡Damien mírame!

Tomo el rostro de su pareja para que sus ojos se encontraran, los ojos rojos del moreno llenos de pánico encontraron los celestes y pacíficos ojos de su amante… ya no podía, no quería que lo dejara, quería protegerlo, pero ahora solo el causaba dolor.

-¡perdóname! ¡Te amo, lo prometo, jamás quise que…!

-¿de que me hablas? Sé que no querías hacerlo… fue un accidente

-¡No! ¡Y-yo lo planee todo, no quería que estuvieras con nadie… que… que…

-me mataste por celos ¿no es así? ¿De Pocket?

Ya no tenia ni el valor de verlo a la cara, lo descubrieron, oh mejor dicho, se delato, tenia razón, en retrospectiva fue muy estúpido, no vale la pena llorar, porque ahora Pip le guarda rencor, no puede regresar a la tierra y ya no puede ir al cielo, estará en el infierno soportando su estupidez.

-ya lo sabia…

-¿Qué?

-Damien, es obvio que lo hiciste por celos, no creerás que soy tan ingenuo, alguien no mata por accidente, créeme que… me alegro mucho que lo hicieras…

-Pip… no

-¿sabes para que fue a visitarme Pocket?

-no

-fue a decirme que se casaría muy pronto con Estella… ella era el amor de mi vida… y me rompió el corazón mas de una vez.

-aun asi nocambia el hecho de que te asesine

-no lo has hecho… tal vez mi cuerpo este muerto, pero mi alma vive… y es feliz a tu lado

-no se como puedes vivir conmigo… somos tan diferentes

-yo sé que… eres una buena persona… aunque actúes por impulso, sé que de verdad sientes aprecio por todo lo que dices que odias, por tu padre, por tu nueva madre –Un tal Chris- y que tu me amas a pesar de todo. Ahora, no has dormido en tres días… duerme ahora.

Recostó la cabeza morena con cuidado en su regazo y tal como lo hacia con el, acaricio los cabellos negros hasta que el demonio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmió tranquilo, él no se perdonaría el daño hecho, pero aria lo posible por tratar de recompensarlo, después de todo, tenia toda la eternidad, y Pip estaría ahí no importa lo que sucediera.

-Te amo Pip…-murmuro entre sueños

**Diablos… ¿hace mucho que no hacia un fic con final "feliz" y que no actualizaba en menos de tres días… necesito terapia, normalmente es cada mes, pero de eso no se pueden quejar. **

**No me salió tan romántico como yo lo quería… pero bueno… con esto tal vez recompense mi ausencia en… unas cuantas semanas… casi meses xD no miento estaré atendiendo otros asuntos, pero no amenazo con volver. Tal vez sea la ultima vez que les hable por la SOPA, pero lo dudo mucho, y lo digo porque no aprobaran la ley o ya veremos, no se.**

**Levanto mi trago y brindo por ustedes que me han soportado durante año y medio, gracias y… que cada viernes que estén en una parranda, se estén poniendo hasta atrás, piensen en mi… ok no pero bueno, gracias. **

**Recuerden… yo soy Cereal Pascual y SOY BIEN RANDOM WEY! Y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós **


	6. Boda Real

**Diamante negro**

(La boda real)

**DEDICADO A: ****GARU0212**

La verdad podría hacer un repaso de toda su vida en la tierra y no verías ninguna razón por la cual merecía ese tipo de castigo, el alguna vez fue uno de los mas consentidos, puros y livianos de los ángeles, le encantaba revolotear en el paraíso de aquí para allá, siendo tan feliz al estar en completa paz y su alma seguía retozando en la mas blanca de las nubes. Veía con pena a los pobres condenados y con orgullo a los recapacitados en el purgatorio, por más que lo pensaba, se sentía afortunado de disfrutar de la luz eterna y no tener que sufrir esas torturas, pero no tenia idea….

Un día, satanás declaro la guerra contra el cielo, Dios inmediatamente trato de dialogar por la paz, pero aun así no logro calmar los deseos de que el mundo sufriera la ira del ángel caído. El ángel mas puro era un joven a penas y se preocupaba en verdad por el futuro del cielo, no dudaría en dar lo que fuera porque estas peleas se acabaran y llegara la tranquilidad otra vez.

Nunca midió las consecuencias de sus promesas, sino hasta que la semilla del mal propuso un acuerdo para que el cielo siguiera en su aburrida y asquerosa paz. La propuesta era muy simple a sus ojos, un ángel, seria sacrificado como oferta a los demonios, así la guerra seria innecesaria y se ahorrarían el sufrimiento de todo un ejército de angelitos indefensos. La pregunta seria ¿Quién? Era obvio que dios no podía escogerlo, porque la decisión caía en manos del diablo corona del infierno, sabia que tenia que ser precavido, aunque en realidad no había mucho que hacer, tenia la orden de que ningún ángel se pudiera esconder en su pequeño recorrido por el cielo para escoger al… desafortunado, con una sonrisa vio a cada ángel quien temblaba de miedo, los ojos como carbón encendido calaban hasta la medula.

Dios sabia que era duro e injusto que una criatura tan delicada como lo es un ángel pagara los caprichos de un demonio, pero no tenia opción, era mas viable que solo uno se fuera a que el mundo sucumbiera en manos del mal, solo era un ángel de los muchos que hay… a pesar de que todos ellos eran como sus hijos.

-ya tome una decisión

-entiendo… ¿Quién será?

-lo quiero… a el

El demonio señalo a un chicho de hermosos cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos cielo, cuerpo delicado y unas puras alas que denotaban su aspecto, era el ángel mas puro de todos, el hijo mas preciado para dios, que le seria arrebatado para nunca verlo otra vez, se sintió destrozado, mientras, el diablo veía al ángel rubio llorar por la noticia. En realidad a Satán no le importaba, ese ángel no seria responsabilidad suya, solo lo escogió porque le pareció el más atractivo y asquerosamente lindo como para que su hijo no lo matara a la primera vista, tal vez podrían darle nietos y podría jubilarse feliz de la vida.

-vendré mañana para confirmar el contrato, espero que estés listo

El ángel no respondió, solo aumento la intensidad de su llanto, el diablo abandono el cielo y todos miraron al muchacho con lastima y compasión en sus miradas, en verdad creían que el diablo escogería a uno sin importancia y no al tesoro mejor guardado de Dios, desde que Jesús decidió quedarse en la tierra, el rubio fue como otro hijo, pero valla suerte la de Dios, mandar a un hijo a la cruz y al otro al infierno, definitivamente no estaba conforme con los términos del contrato, pero veía por el bien de los demás antes que el propio y finalmente comprendió que era lo mejor, solo esperaba que no le hicieran nada malo a su ángel favorito.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Dios y San Pedro esperaban en las puertas del cielo a sus invitados, el ángel solo bajaba la mirada, listo para soportar todo castigo que le dedicaran sus nuevos dueños, porque muy por encima de su egoísmo estaban el bien de sus hermanos y de su padre, aunque ya jamás los volviera a ver, además, ayer se dio la oportunidad para agradecer todo lo que vivió en el paraíso, ya no estaba molesto, solo temeroso.

Cuando fue interrumpido entro en la escena el demonio de gran tamaño y piel colorada, se presento como es debido, saludando con cortesía, y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, apareció alguien mas, era muy diferente a los demonios que se había imaginado, este era muy bien parecido, muy alto, guapo y oscuro. De su melena oscura salían cuernos, los ojos rojos del nuevo invitado se posaron sobre el, y de inmediato se congelo, era tan penetrante que no pudo hacer o decir otra cosa, solo esperar a que el moreno se acercara y comenzara a examinarlo, dando vueltas alrededor de el como un lobo, cuando se detuvo, el fuego y el cielo en sus miradas se enfrento, siendo claro ganador el demonio.

-valla… eres una criatura muy delicada… Philip…

El ángel intento decirlo algo pero nada salió de su boca, es impresionante, no había hablado en ningún momento de su nombre, y ese demonio ya sabio… sintió mucho temor en imaginarse como lo tratarían en el infierno, que esas torturas a las que tanto temió se cumplieran.

-hoy… cumples dieciocho años ¿no Philip? Dime… estas nervioso, espero que no… porque tu regalo pronto llegara…

-yo…

-oh~ que irrespetuoso he sido, déjame presentarme como es debido… Damien Thorn, el anticristo a tu más humilde servicio

Hiso una reverencia y con delicadeza beso el dorso de la mano angelical, la cual al parecer entro de nuevo en shock. Los pómulos lechosos del ángel se tornaron rosados, su corazón latió con mucha fuerza, no sabia si gritar o volar lejos de ese demonio, era muy educado y en ningún momento aparento dañarle, pero era bien sabido que los demonios fingían con una excelencia natural. Damien sonrió con sus colmillos desnudos, logrando intimidar hasta el mismo Dios, finalmente después de eso, el demonio mayor, apareció en el aire una hoja de papel negro junto con una antigua pluma, ese era el contrato a seguir, estaban las firmas tanto de Satán como de Dios, solo faltaba una.

-pon tu firma al final de la hoja… y el contrato estará confirmado

Hablo sin más el demonio rojo, Philip tomo la pluma y no se molesto en ocultar su profunda tristeza y miedo.

-Philip… hijo mio, no tienes idea de como sufro con esto

-sé que… es por el bien de mis hermanos y tuyo… es lo correcto y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, padre, a pesar de todo

Philip noto que no tenía tinta con la cual firmar, así que miro a sus nuevos dueños con curiosidad, Damien se dio el lujo de decirle como es que tenía que firmar.

-como sabrás este contrato es irrompible y valido, por lo tanto tendrás que firmar con algo igual de irrompible, solo para asegurarse… tendrás que firmar con tu sangre

Philip agonizante de dolor en el pecho, se pincho con furia el dedo y firmo con su nombre el contrato, la hoja de papel voló hasta las manos pálidas del demonio rojo, se abrió un portal de niebla negra, Dios no tubo el corazón para ver a su mas preciado hijo desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

…

Es así como llego ese momento, a diferencia de lo que él pensó, Damien no lo quería como un alma mas en el infierno, lo quería para que hiciera el papel de su acompañante, lo primero que vio al entrar al infierno lo dejo sin habla, era simplemente hermoso e impresionante, era prácticamente una copia del Palacio de Versalles traída al infierno, hermosos jardines de flores oscuras, el pasto a pesar de tener un color sombrío no dejaba de ser hermoso, las fuentes funcionaban a la perfección, era un sueño, era simplemente un deleite estar ahí, esas bellísimas esculturas en el patio eran tan reales y perfectas, nunca creyó que el diablo viviera con tanto lujo y mucho menos que tuviera tan buen gusto.

-hermoso… ¿no lo crees?

-y-yo… estoy extasiado con tanta belleza, me impresiona mucho viniendo de usted… ¡AH! Perdone, perdone, no fue mi intención decir eso, la verdad, es que yo…

-parece que crees que por ser un demonio tengo que vivir en una cueva, bueno, te mostrare mi palacio y tu dirás si soy un monstro

-usted quiere… mostrarme todo este palacio en un día

-no en un día, porque ni yo puedo hacer eso, pero no te apures angelito, tenemos toda la eternidad

Se dejo llevar por esa fachada, y de la mano acompaño al demonio por algunos salones de ese palacio, cuando vio su interior confirmo sus sospechas, era el palacio de Versalles en el infierno, cada paso que daba era como un sueño, ver tanta arquitectura reunida en una bella galería. Su embeleso aumento al ver esa galería de espejos, era el nombre que le daban al salón, porque era cierto, todos sus espejos reflejaban la luz del infierno y podía ver su reflejo en mas de una perspectiva.

-cielos, nunca me había visto de esta forma

-ya vez, te parecerá mucho a cierto palacio francés pero hay algunos detalles que cambiamos, porque de verdad ese estilo de habitaciones me molestaba, demasiado decorado, simplemente las cambie a un tono mas acorde al entorno, solo conserve los salones y estancias igual porque son bellas ¿no?

-si… bueno, es algo apropiado supongo, para su nivel…

-ya estas aprendiendo, ahora sígueme, dormirás conmigo…

-¿con usted? P-pero… es que

-no estas en posición de negociarlo, eres mio y harás lo que yo diga, sígueme

-señor… usted…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Señor? Mierda, ¿Cuántos jodidos años crees que aparento para que me llames así?, soy Damien, ya te lo había dicho, no quiero que me llames señor otra vez, carajo suena muy propio

Philip guardo silencio y asintió con la cabeza, había que darle la razón a Damien, el demonio apenas aparentaba unos veinte años, a pesar de que tuviera mas de mil existiendo no le gustaba que lo llamaran señor, si quería demostrar respeto le llamaría amo, no señor.

Pasaron pasillos y pasillos bellamente decorados, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras y subieron aparentemente tres pisos, diablos, el camino si que era largo, hacia falta un ascensor. Cuando al fin llegaron se detuvieron frete a una gran puerta. Al ver la habitación batió sus blancas alas de la emoción, es verdad que no tenia ese estilo tan afrancesado pero aun así era elegante y muy costoso en apariencia, además de que la casa no contaba con ascensores pero si se podrían ver unos modernos e indispensables aparatos, él no los pudo disfrutar tanto en vida ni en muerte, puesto que tanto en la tierra como en el cielo fue siempre muy humilde.

-¿te gusta?

-me encanta, ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-en la cama conmigo obviamente, no esperarías menos de tu nuevo señorito de compañía

-lo lamento, pero si me permites preguntar ¿Por qué yo?

-yo no te escogí lindura, fue mi padre… pensaba que si escogía a un ángel como tu, que bueno que te eligió y tu fuiste de mi agrado, sino me vería en la necesidad de matarte

-Dios mio, no pensé que… yo fuera de tu agrado, bueno, supongo que…

Comenzó a bajar avergonzado su pequeña toga, aunque en realidad le sentaba como una falda, no tenia zapatos, solo unos cuantos listones amarrados a sus piernas, se veía muy lindo, pero en un mundo tan puro nadie se fijaría en su cuerpo, ahora estaba en el infierno y no podía evitar notar el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de Damien al ver sus piernas descubiertas.

-no me molesta… podrías hasta posar un poco para mi

-¡¿Qué?

-compórtate, recuerda que eres mio así que si yo lo ordeno debes de ordenarlo

-lo se… no lo puedo olvidar

-pareces cansado, duerme, te veré mañana para que me acompañes… será un largo día

Obedeció y durmió en tan mullida cama, de verdad parecía esa suave nube en la que se acomodaba todas las noches, pero con un aroma particular, olía muy bien, tanto así que se durmió sin mas, dejando que esa noche pasara en relativa calma, aunque aun estaba la nostalgia de que no se encontraba en el cielo. Solo esperaba no ser una molestia para Damien, si no tendría que… ay dios.

…

Despertó en la misma cama, para su sorpresa estaba solo, así que no sabía que hacer o a donde ir, se puso de pie y revoloteó por toda la habitación, admirando los detalles de cada pared y de cada mueble, era muy bonito, muy bien decorado como todo en ese palacio, nunca pensó que terminaría viviendo en un lugar así.

-bueno, abra que acostumbrarse… la eternidad es larga

Se dejo caer en la gran cama y suspiro, ese aroma en particular le agradaba, era, era el aroma de Damien, se estremeció demasiado, su nuevo dueño era algo diferente a lo que se imagino, pero con el diablo no se jugaba, tal vez solo era así para que no intentara… escapar… eso es, aun tenia oportunidad de ser libre, voló al gran ventanal de la habitación y admiro esos jardines infernales, sonrió ante la posibilidad de regresar al cielo, intento abrir las ventanas sin éxito, intento con cualquier tipo de puerta pero todas estaban cerradas, no había salida, eso lo delato como lo que era, un prisionero.

Llamaron a la puerta, el ángel miro con temor a la nueva visita, era una anciana, llevaba todos los años sobre la piel, pero… esos ojos y esa sonrisa parecían que no planeaba nada bueno.

-tu debes ser la nueva adquisición de mi Damien, bueno él tuvo que ir al trono para una importante elección, yo te ayudare a vestirte

-¿v-vestirme? Pero…

-no pensaras que te vestirás con "eso" enfrente de la nobleza del infierno

Philip miro su ropa, bueno no era nada serio, era como una simple manta corta, amarrada a su cadera con una cuerda, en este palacio no seria muy bien visto. Asintió y siguió a la anciana al baño, donde fue duchado, peinado, perfumado y… bueno, digamos que el atuendo que le preparo su nuevo amo no era nada masculino, de hecho era un lindo vestido blanco con algunos encajes, muy ligero y algo corto, ciertamente le sentaba muy bien a su cuerpo, noto que tenia una etiqueta, cuando la leyó no lo pudo creer, ese vestido era de Dior, miro su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo negar que si parecía una niña, pero por Dios, era un hombre, como le molestaba que lo compararan con una mujer, si, era delicado, su cara y rasgos no ayudaban mucho, al parecer ese defecto de ser tan delicado lo llevo a ser un travesti.

-vaya… pero que _linda_ te vez, Damien estará complacido, ponte esto

Le paso unos zapatos blancos, con un tacón bajo, adornados con un moño de tela. Ahora ya estaba listo, seguía sintiéndose muy frustrado y avergonzado de su aspecto, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es imposible que fuera un hombre, debiera mínimo cortarse su cabello, hablar mas grave para que se denotara su masculinidad.

-vamos a la salón principal… ahí esta su majestad

Acompaño a la anciana por todo el palacio, como siempre el camino era largo, pero más cansado estaba el que la mujer, cuando abrieron la puerta del salón principal, encontró al demonio moreno, cómodamente sentado en su trono, sonriendo y mostrando los colmillos cuando entro en ese delicado vestido de diseñador.

-bienvenido… siéntate aquí…

Le mostro una silla junto a su trono, Philip asintió y voló a su lado, no eran los únicos de la sala, también había muchos mas demonios que lo miraban con asco algunos, otros con curiosidad, en definitiva destacaba entre tanta oscuridad.

-bueno… sigamos… ¿Qué sigue en mi itinerario?

-Damien, es tiempo de elegir a su novia

-mierda… ¿Por qué carajo necesito una? Papá… ¿Cuál es tu maldita urgencia?

-Dami, entiende que yo quiero nietos

-sueñas abuelo, no tendré hijos solo saben chillar, pero el sexo me llama la atención, bueno, traigan a las putas

El lenguaje no era el mas educado que habría escuchado pero era el infierno, Philip lo ignoro y presto atención a la fila de demonios y almas perdida en el infierno, algunas de ellas se parecían a sus amigas en el cielo, pero ellas tenían un brillo de maldad que le recordaba a Damien, solo faltara que el decidiera.

-veamos esta

Una súcubo rubia y curvilínea, bastante atractiva, pero al parecer Damien no lo creyó tanto, porque de inmediato la empujo de su camino, haciendo una mueca de asco. Así reviso a cada una, pero todas acabaron desapareciendo en una nube de fuego, Damien gruño frustrado. Vio a Philip que seguía viendo, horrorizado de lo que había hecho, entonces pensó… que si Philip fue al cielo… es porque aun era virgen a la hora de morir, era un requisito básico para la entrada al paraíso…

-no me digas que esto es lo mejor que encontraste papá, carajo, todas eran unas reverendas putas, me dan asco, yo quiero algo mejor

-y ¿que quieres?

-lo quiero a el

Señalo al ángel, este palideció al escuchar eso, el anticristo lo quería como novio, oh carajo, eso no era nada bueno, era horrible, como pasar la eternidad con alguien que esta loco y aparentemente es un caprichoso sin escrúpulos. Satanás miro al ángel y asintió, después de todo eso ya lo sabría, por eso mismo escogió a ese, Damien no se resistía a las rubias inocentonas.

-entonces que así sea… con tan de que me des un nieto

-ni en joda

Bueno, al parecer solo importaba una voz y esa no era la suya, Damien decidió sin chistar ni preguntarle si lo deseaba o no, bueno, no actuemos como si nos sorprendiera, ese maldito demonio solo tenia ojos para un ángel, porque era tan diferente e inocente, cualquier demonio puede violarse a esas putas, pero un ángel_… oh~ lala_ una adquisición tan exótica tenia que ser suya en la cama.

…

Y… así se cumplió el mandato del señor de las tinieblas, en menos tiempo de lo normal (gracias a las manos de muchos demonios) todo estaba absolutamente listo para la boda, e incluso Damien le mando a diseñar un hermoso vestido para la importante fecha, de no ser por un solo detallito… a Philip no le agradaba un diablo la idea de vestirse de mujer, no es que la ropa fuera fea, al contrario era muy bonita y le sentaba bastante bien, pero… ¡no era una niña! Eso era lo mas fastidioso que siempre lo atormento, ser tan femenino y delicado, carajo, es que no había como convencer al demonio de darle ropa nueva, su escusa mas fácil fue _"yo mande a diseñar estos vestidos porque pensé que serias una chica, que mi padre te eligiera no fue asunto mio, pero aun así luces muy bien, me gusta" _

Le valió aproximadamente un soberano miembro si le gustaba o no vestirse así, a Damien le gustaba y lo que él decía era una orden, finalmente se tubo que resignar a ser la aparentemente "esposa del diablo" muy a su pesar, pero agradecía mínimo el hecho de que Damien no haya intentado hacerle nada esas noches en que dormían juntos y sus piernas se descubrían por la ropa (femenina para variar) de pijama, o cuando se bañaba, o cuando se cambiaba de ropa, todo esto frente al demonio de negros cabellos, suponía que lo guardaba para la luna de miel. Bueno, mínimo era decente y esperaba a formalizar el compromiso.

Pero las extrañas propuestas de Satán eran perturbadoras, al parecer el único motivo de presionar a su hijo para que contrajera matrimonio era un nieto, quería tener de nuevo un bebecito que cuidar como si fuera su hijo, y al parecer esperaba que Philip le diera ese gusto, de nuevo su opinión no contaba, y ya hasta escogía en unos catálogos muy finos los adornos y decorativos para él bebe. Debía ver que tanto a el como a Damien no le agradaba la idea de procrear una criatura, y menos si Satán la cuidaría, preferiría casarse mil veces mas con ese demonio.

…

A lo largo de su estadía descubrió para su desgracia muchos de los arranques de ira y rabia de su… prometido por decirlo de algún modo, Philip era obligado a acompañar al diablo a su recorrido por el infierno, las cosas que veía ahí no se comparaban. Damien era educado y hasta cierto punto se controlaba… afuera era todo un monstro sin corazón, la sangre de tantas almas era derramada a la mas mínima provocación y no solo las personas, demonios, titanes poderosos en apariencia se doblegaban de dolor a sus pies, los gemidos y alaridos además de escenas graficas explicitas le delataban la poca paciencia y lo poderoso de su… marido por así decirlo.

_-¡malditos! Sufran, griten, lloren, no saldrán nunca de aquí, esto es un castigo, yo seré su verdugo, así que responderán ante mi _

_El demonio de cabello negro usaba su fuerza para tantas cosas horribles, la sangre corría por el suelo, salpicaba por los aires tóxicos y con eso llegaba a su bello vestido blanco. Era como ver una película de terror, las lágrimas salieron, puesto que era muy sensible hacia la humanidad, no le gustaba ver eso, no lo soportaba, pero tampoco podía escapar, así que solo quedaba intentar detener a Damien._

_-¿eso es lo mejor que tienes, cucaracha? Bien… ahora es mi turno _

_Antes de que dijera o hiciera otra cosa el demonio, Philip lo abrazo con fuerza, pegando su rostro contra la espalda de Damien, gritando que por favor se detuviera, que esto era suficiente. Damien simplemente bufo cansado y asintió, dejando al demonio rebelde tumbado en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras el ángel trataba de calmar el carácter de su prometido. _

Termino limpiando mas de una mancha de la ropa oscura de su prometido, lo que mas le asustaba es que algún día se le acabara la paciencia con el y no le tuviera compasión, su miedo era tal que no se atrevía a mirar esos ojos fuego, vivía con el miedo presente, Damien no era una de las personas mas empáticas del mundo, pero al notar este tipo de miedo y la actitud de su prometida "esposa" no dudo en mostrarle una sonrisa y una advertencia "ni se te ocurra pensar en usar esas alitas tuyas para salir de aquí, porque a la primera ofensa te unirás a ellos"

Eso de verdad no ayudaba y por lo tanto Philip se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa, por no hacer nada que molestara a su prometido, por mas sumiso e irritante que fuera actuar como la mujer de la casa, complacer a su marido en todos los sentidos.

Sobre todo las extrañas frases de su… futuro suegro, cosas como "se llamara Daniel si es niño y si es niña se llamara Samanta" o "se parecerá tanto a mi pequeño Dami, era tan adorable cuando lo vestía de marinerito" también soltaba un "con un ángel como madre y un demonio como padre será un bebe tan bello, ojala tenga esa carita de bebe como su madre". Ignorando el hecho de la falta de respeto a su masculinidad, encontraba muy extraños ese tipo de comentarios.

…

Por fin llego la fecha de la tan ansiada boda, Philip lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, como cualquier chica de la tierra hubiera deseado, en una capilla algo gótica e increíblemente había muchos ramos de bellas rosas blancas, rojas y negras, todo era perfecto… pero el no deseaba esto. La marcha nupcial sonó por la capilla, comenzó a caminar directo al altar, donde Damien lo esperaba vestido con un elegante traje, tan negro como su mismo cabello. Con cada paso que daba sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, sus alas blancas hacían un toque más delicado a su apariencia y por lo tanto algunos demonios les causaba asco y no se molestaron en ocultarlo, abucheándolo por lo bajo, y solo por temor al anticristo.

Llego junto a su prometido, se oculto detrás de su ramo de rosas blancas, él estaba llorando, como deseaba que esto se detuviera, que alguien entrara por esa puerta y lo separara de ese demonio.

Vaya sorpresa, alguien escucho su ruego, porque al instante la puerta de la capilla se abrió, una sombra voló desde la entrada hasta abalanzarse sobre el, Philip intento defenderse, pero la verdad solo lo arrastraron por el suelo, ante la mirada de todos los invitados, la criatura le gruñía y gritaba colérica.

-¡maldita perra arrastrada!

Muy… bien, sea quien sea esta muy enojada con Philip, logro rasguñarlo un poco, pero por sobre todo lo estaba jalando de sus cabellos rubios, lo hacia tan fuerte que simplemente no pudo evitar gritar, Damien reacciono al instante e igualmente se lanzo contra la… puta (ya reconocida por el moreno) que lastimaba a su bellísima esposa.

-¡Lili, maldita sea! ¿Con cual, puto, derecho interrumpes mi jodida boda?

-Damien, si tu y yo éramos muy felices juntos, carajo, no se porque me has dejado

-mierda mujer, no entendiste que lo único que buscaba era buen sexo ¿verdad? Eres tan estúpida si creíste de verdad que te tome en serio, eres solo una esclava, un súcubo como los muchos que hay aquí

-Damien

-hazte un chingado favor y déjame en paz puta, conseguí alguien mucho mejor, mas hermoso, mas exquisito, mucho mejor de lo que tu me puedas ofrecer

No quieren saber como reacciono a eso Philip, de cierto modo se sintió alagado, digo, la mujer había que admitir que era muy hermosa, voluptuosa, en cambio el, era una tabla de madera, planito y sin grandes atributos que mostrar, por eso los vestidos tenían ajustado la zona del pecho. Pero por otro lado… la súcubo denominada Lili, estaba destrozada, si su amor platónico por así decirlo, la rechazo cruelmente a la vista de todos, y… Damien era el anticristo no por ser alguien delicado y empático.

-llévense a esta basura de mi vista…

Los guarda espaldas del anticristo echaron a la súcubo lo mas lejos de la capilla, Damien regreso la vista a su linda esposa que seguía en el suelo, su vestido estaba maltratado y su vestido sucio. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie de nuevo, arreglando esas fachas, y besando la frente del ángel, para la sorpresa del mismo, se sintió muy avergonzado y su corazón dio un golpe contra su pecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-perdóname por la interrupción mi ángel, sigamos

-Damien…

Siguió la boda, el demonio rojo actuaba como el cura, para unir a estas dos almas en profano matrimonio… y ni la muerte los podrá separar. Como cualquier boda se empezó con la presentación aburrida de porque diablos estaban ahí, como la mayoría de las bodas son extremadamente aburridas… una cosa llevo a la otra y pasaron a la parte mas importante.

-Damien, futuro gobernante del infierno, ¿aceptas a Philip como tu esposa, para amarlo y protegerlo, hasta el fin de los tiempos?

-acepto…

-y… tu, Philip, ángel hijo del cielo, ¿aceptas a Damien como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta el final de los tiempos?

Todas las miradas se concentraron en el, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Decir "no, me niego a casarme con esa bestia, prefiero que me arranquen las alas a estar a menos de medio mundo de esa criatura" obviamente no, verdaderamente no le encantaba la idea, pero ni con todo el amor de su padre en el cielo, podría salvarlo de esta, se trago todo su orgullo, sus temores y con lagrimas en los ojos dijo:

-acepto…

-entonces yo los declaro, marido y... ángel, puede besar a su esposa

Sentencio por fin Satán, entonces por fin ambos pares de labios compartieron esa caricia, delicada y llena de sentimientos confusos, no sabia si corresponder el beso o romperlo de forma grosera, por fin no se decidió por ninguna y simplemente se dejo hacer.

Damien cargo a su ahora esposa hasta la salida, donde una carrosa los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso al palacio, donde una lujosa fiesta los esperaba, Philip ni siquiera sabia que pensar, ya no se sentía triste, pero tampoco estaba feliz de estar con el anticristo, no sentía nada, aun le costaba asimilarlo, pero una cosa estaba segura, su corazón latió a un ritmo diferente desde que se beso por primera vez con Damien.

…

Después de la fiesta, la cual fue el regocijo de la nobleza infernal y la ardida de aquellas (muchas) exnovias del anticristo, Damien se preparo para esa noche, porque por fin haría que ese angelito tan puro, se manchara un poco de aquello que llamaban lujuria, después de tanto contenerse, de querer reclamarlo como suyo desde que lo vio en el cielo, desde que durmieron en la misma cama, ante la tentativa de tan bello cuerpo enmarcado por hermosos vestidos, mostrando piel, (porque no creyeron que de verdad fue una equivocación eso de los vestidos, por favor, el mismo los escogió) _oh lala~_ tan cerca y tan lejos.

Cuando por fin tuvo al muchacho en la cama, no dudo en comenzar a besarlo, con pasión, con desesperación, comer ese delicioso cuerpo, delicado, deliciosamente virgen, todo suyo, por el resto de la eternidad. Cuando termino de atacar los labios del angelito, vio esa carita sonrojada y eso labios rojos e hinchados después de diez minutos de besos y mordidas.

-es que… yo quería que…

-mmm… no me lo digas… se lo que quieres decir, pero quien mas especial que tu esposo

-si…

-bien…, solo quiero que sepas, que espere esto con ansias

Beso cada centímetro de piel expuesta, sintiendo esa textura tan suave, ese aroma dulce, no es como el olor a azufre de las otras demonio, este es tan raro, tan nuevo, por eso lo escogió a el como esposa, no se sabia de ningún demonio que haya tenido a un ángel en su cama. Se deleitaba con los suspiros, con los gemidos, con todo aquel sonido de Philip.

El rubio jamás pensó que el anticristo pudiera ser tan delicado con el, tan amoroso y cuidadoso, pendiente de todo y usando la fuerza necesaria, ahora pensaba que no era tan malo entregarle aquello tan importante a ese demonio, ahora esposo, porque… era un compromiso, Damien nunca se propaso con el, nunca le beso ni mostro interés en otra alma que no sea la suya, la verdad ahora tenia una perspectiva diferente, ahora… se sentía mal de juzgar sin conocer.

Fue penetrado con lentitud, con cuidado de no ser dañado, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus labios suspiraban el nombre de su esposo, mientras comenzaban las estocadas, lentas, pero llegaban por completo en su interior, el dolor se va… y sus gritos de placer inundaban toda la habitación, este ritmo salvaje, estos gritos fuertes y este amor oculto, se repitieron durante unos minutos, en donde ambas almas, cantaban el nombre del contrario, con regocijo y exasperación, hasta que… en una ultima estocada, tocaron un punto exacto, que los hizo volar y regresar como un rayo, donde ambos compartieron una frase… que los dejo extrañados a ambos, dos palabras que hace milenios no se nombraban en el infierno… el baile termino con un sonoro "te amo".

…

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían, esta confesión fue mucho más difícil para el ángel, porque moralmente lo encontraba incorrecto y su corazón no dejaba de latir por ese demonio de oscura cabellera, iba en contra de todo lo que le inculcaron en el cielo, pero… en el infierno tampoco le fue mal, digo jamás lo trataron mal, nunca le han puesto una mano encima y su esposo y suegro son muy amables con el, tal vez se equivocaban allá arriba. Solo pudo confiar en su corazón en esos momentos y encontró algo muy hermoso. Ahora podría ver todo ese miedo que le tenia al infierno y reírse a carcajadas, no era tan malo, Satán organizaba muchas fiestas divertidas, la nana de Damien le enseñaba como cocinar (para complacer a su esposo hay que saber como llegar a su corazón).

Damien no pudo ser mejor esposo, lo complacía en cualquier petición (menos cambiar de vestuario) lo protegía de todo, pasaba bastante tiempo con el, cof_erabuenoenlacama_cofcof, en fin, el esposo que cualquiera desearía, no todo era perfecto, tenia sus defectos, era muy impulsivo, no definía un lugar u hora para sus muestras de cariño y le valía un cuerno si estaban en publico, no era muy educado, era un sádico contra aquellos que consideraba inferiores, no tenia piedad con las palabras si estaba molesto, no media las consecuencias de sus actos y mucho menos de sus palabras.

Uno se acostumbraba y puede decirse que lo logro dominar, todo ese enojo se iba con una mirada tierna, se convence con una sonrisa, y se provoca alzando el dobladillo del vestido, se reprime gritando su nombre. Uno se da cuenta con el tiempo como tratar con el, incluso le agradaba esa actitud sumisa que mostraba cuando fingía estar molesto con el. En definitiva no pudo pedir un mejor esposo.

…

No se dio cuenta de que pasó rápidamente un año, y… por fin Damien le hizo el favor de cambiar ese vestuario de hermosos vestidos, pero hiso gran esfuerzo en cambiar esos volados y telas delicadas, pantaloncillos cortos amarrados con correas hasta sus hombros, medias largas, zapatos de tacón, camisas blancas adornadas con un listón, ese tipo de vestimenta de un niño de principios del siglo XX, serian ropas muy juveniles y de un estilo algo antiguo pero era mejor que esos afeminados vestidos.

-Philip, mira… lo que te compre

El chico rubio llego al lado de su esposo el cual le coloco una boina café en su cabeza, eso y su conjunto antiguo lo hacían ven sumamente adorable, sonrió, esa boina era justo lo que le hacia falta a su querida esposa, resaltaba su cabello rubio y largo, además de sus ojos enormes y azules.

-oh… te ves adorable

-pero… no crees que hace mucho calor para que tenga esta boina

-no lo creo, de verdad te luce, no esperaba menos de una esposa perfecta

-no me llames esposa, soy hombre ¿recuerdas? Maridito

-no importa, esposa mía, ven a tomar el té afuera, quiero que el infierno vea a mi esposa perfecta

Un defecto mas a la lista, lo llamaba "esposa" y buscaba cualquier oportunidad ara decirlo al infierno.

…

Algo que le parecía normal, cuando su esposo salía a trabajar en unas extrañísimas oficinas (si, así de organizado estaba el infierno) en punto de las diez de la mañana él iba con el almuerzo para su esposo, revoloteando con sus puras alas bancas en el camino al gran edificio, cuando entraba sentía un aura densa en todo el edificio, debe ser por los celos, y era un sentimiento reciproco, pues tanto las mujeres que trabajaban ahí como el mismo Philip tenían celos, todos por el mismo demonio. Damien pasaba tiempo rodeado de mujeres hermosas y Philip fue el elegido para ser su esposa, eso era motivo de varios ataques de celos de parte de ambos, pero al parecer a Philip tenia un poco mas de preferencia, porque a veces cuando entraba en la oficina del jefe ya no salía en un buen rato.

-Dami~ te traje el almuerzo…. ¿Damien?

No encontró a nadie en la oficina, dejo la sesta con su almuerzo en escritorio, buscando por todos lados al demonio, lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando de repente alguien lo tomo de los hombros, lo sentaban en un regazo y atacaban su cuello, le quitaban su ropa con desesperación y el solo suspiraba.

-Damien…

-sh… solo quiero sentirte, quiero tenerte, ángel mio

Esa tarde, ahí y ahora, Damien tomo a ese ángel, mientras que las secretarias de afuera escuchaban los sonidos del amor entre dos criaturas de mundos diferentes, Philip sintió el calor del infierno en su cuerpo y aun desconfiado por la repentina aparición de Damien y su demanda de atención.

…

_Damien llego a la oficina como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, saludo a las señoritas que trabajaban en el edificio (no hay cosa mas peligrosa y a la vez hermosa y admirable que una mujer) entro a su oficina y dejo sus abrigo en el perchero, comenzando con esa rutina, contando los minutos y segundos para la visita de su amado ángel. El reloj marcaba ya 9:35am y el sonrió para sus adentros, su amada esposa pronto le traería su almuerzo. Pero al parecer alguien más tenía otros planes, entrando a la oficina y posándose muy molesta frente al escritorio._

_-¿que quieres ahora Lili? No te deje en claro las cosas en mi boda _

_-al contrario, vengo a pedirte perdón Dami, sé que no debí hacer ese escandalo en la boda_

_-apestas a mentiras, mejor dime de una jodida vez lo que quieres_

_Damien nunca despego la vista de su ordenador, no es como si lo que esa súcubo tuviera que decir le interesara._

_-si… no debí hacerlo en la boda, mejor en privado donde esa ratita celestial no puede vernos _

_-esa ratita es mi esposa… creme que no me arrepiento de haberte dejado_

_-eso crees, mírame _

_Damien despego la vista de su computadora y miro con aparente sobriedad ese cuerpo perfecto, cubierto por un vestido juvenil, rojo como la sangre y bastante sexi debía admitirse. Esos pechos saltaban con el movimiento y las caderas anchas se movían muy bien, hay que reconocer que su esposa nunca tendrá un cuerpo como ese y que ese tipo de vestidos se lucen mejor en esa chica… mucho mejor, demasiado para su gusto._

_-lindo vestido… pero aun no me has dicho que quieres _

_- Dami… aun no te has dado cuenta _

_La chica se contoneo hasta quedar frente a frente de Damien, quien seguía sentado en su sillón de cuero, coquetamente se sentó en el regazo del anticristo y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento lo beso con desesperación, con una pasión enorme. Damien era tan débil… que término correspondiendo de la misma manera, los demonios no eran cariñosos en sus relaciones, eran apasionados y decididos, hambrientos del contrario. _

_-perra sin control, de acuerdo vamos al baño porque no quiero que abran la puerta y tu estés aquí _

_Cayeron tan bajo en ese baño, dejando que la lujuria corriera, no llegaron a sexo propiamente dicho porque el tiempo les paso volando, solo alcanzaron toqueteo y mordidas, y si no fuera por la suave voz de un angelito, que hizo un efecto bastante rápido en el anticristo, regresándolo a la realidad, a su matrimonio y su amor por Philip, no hubieran parado hasta hacer algo que después se arrepentirían._

_-mierda, zorra urgida, lárgate de mi puta vista y no regreses, porque te ira muy mal, ya estoy casado, ya tengo a alguien que no superaras jamás._

_-mientes, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo y ahora esta mas que claro cual es tu nivel de fidelidad a ese angelito tuyo_

_-y… querida como te dije antes, el sexo es bueno, pero créeme que yo jamás te amare, eres una puta, una cualquiera que no vale mas de una noche conmigo, sueñas si crees que dejare a mi esposa por estar contigo, vete a la mierda perra, porque si tuve algo que ver contigo fue solo lujuria y nada mas…_

_Fue con Philip que ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, tenia que admitir que parte de lo que dijo Lili era verdad, demostró no ser fiel a su adorada esposa e irse con una puta, de las muchas que ya hay, por poco hace algo de lo que se arrepentiría y arruinaría su matrimonio por algo que no valdría la pena, por eso necesitaba a su esposa, necesitaba sentir su amor, saber que el (además de que no tiene opción) no se iría y aprendió a amarlo tanto como él lo hizo desde que lo vio retozar en la nube mas blanca. _

...

Philip nunca pensó en la posibilidad de engañar a su esposo, pues no lo creyó ni correcto ni necesario, Damien podía tener sus defectos, pero lo recompensaba de la mejor manera posible, pero, con lo que no contaba era los celos mortales de esa súcubo llamada Lili, ella constantemente molestaba a Damien con eso de su ex noviazgo, por mas rechazos crueles ella no entendía y estaba pendiente de todo. Damien resulto ser muy fiel a él, eso le hacia sentir especial, siempre será hermoso que te sepan respetar y darte un buen lugar en el corazón.

Hoy era un día algo normal, regreso de darle el almuerzo a Damien hace mucho, y faltaba poco para que regresara al palacio, él lo esperaba con la cena hecha, Satán no estaba, al parecer salió a pasear con Chris, era la "madrastra" por así decirlo de Damien, un hombre amable y respetuoso, pero demasiado aburrido y corriente para su gusto.

Tocaron a la puerta, se puso de pie y abrió, encontró a un demonio extraño, nunca lo había visto, era castaño de ojos grises como nubarrones, bastante atractivo, pero eso no importaba, lo que cruzaba por su mente ahora era ¿Quién era y que es lo que quería?

-¿si? ¿Qué necesita?

-eres tu Philip

-¿Quién pregunta?

-oh… al parecer eres mas apuesto de lo que me dijeron

-¿quien es?

-tu nueva aventura pequeño

-¿Qué? Lo siento, pero por favor vallase

-tu esposo no se enterara

-no, por favor, estoy casado, respete a mi esposo, por favor

El demonio lo tomo bruscamente e intento besarlo, pero el no tenia intención de corresponder, forcejeo por este toque, Damien estaba por llegar y no deseaba mal entendidos que terminaran en tragedia, odiaría que su matrimonio se acabara por idioteces.

-cariño eres muy rudo…

-Damien esta por llegar

-no te preocupes, amor terminaremos rápido

-por favor, vete, no quiero que Damien te vea aquí…

En ese momento logro besar esos labios rosados, Philip se separo en un arrebato, no deseaba que eso se repitiera, una sombra apareció frente a ellos, Philip palideció al instante, comenzó a temblar de temor, mientras que su anónimo invitado siguió con esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-Philip… que estas haciendo con este bastardo

-yo… Damien no lo mal interpretes, es que… yo es decir el

-lo que mi corazón de azúcar trata de decir es que nos descubriste en una de nuestras sesiones de amor por la tarde

-n-no, es verdad, Damien

-si lo es lindura, porque te empeñas en negarlo

El anticristo miro con ojos llenos de veneno al invitado, haciendo que este se incendiara como si lo hubieran bañado en gasolina, sus gritos inundaron el jardín y Philip suspiro, ahora solo quedaría hacer que Damien entendiera.

-Damien…

-me has sido infiel… todo este tiempo

- no, Dami, no le creas

-has querido escapar de aquí, no me amas, estas aquí por miedo

-Dami, no por favor

-me asegurare de que te quedes aquí

-Damien, no te dejare jamás, te amo, me case contigo, me enamore de ti

-te daré un incentivo

Tomo bruscamente al chico rubio y lo paso a empujones al palacio, lo tumbo en el suelo y tomo con fuerza las alas blancas de su base en la espalda del rubio.

-te dije que a cualquier falta te quitaría estas blancas alitas

-por favor no… esto no es lo que parece… ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-para que aprendas a respetarme

Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos y haciendo uso de su fuerza arranco esas blancas alas, Philip grito con todas sus fuerzas y ni así el dolor se fue, sus finas ropas se mancharon de la sangre mas pura que alguna vez existió, y… lagrimas de cristal llegaban al suelo de mármol, rompiéndose en un estruendo de silencio, dejando que el llanto fuera su consuelo y que con el tiempo se llevara el dolor.

-yo n-nunca te seria infiel… porque sé que significa un compromiso, yo no quería creer todo lo que me dijo Lili cuando tu estabas trabajando… pero… veo que tenia razón, no sabes respetar, eres un mostro

Dijo mientras el llanto seguía circulando, el dolor era horrible, y no podría moverse, sus plumas volaban y su sangre manchaba todo, nunca pensó que Damien pudiera estar malo, tan desalmado con el, arrancarle sus alas.

-bienvenido al infierno cariño

-monstro, no confías en mi, me acusas de faltarte al respeto cuando crees que no me han dicho lo que hiciste con la perra de Lili

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-si tiene que ver, porque eres mas débil de lo que creí, pero si algo aprendí aquí, es que los inocentes de pecado pagan la culpa de aquellos que se encaminaron al mal

-¿Qué te dijo Lili?

-lo que paso en el baño de tu oficina, así que el que debería estar molesto soy yo, pero como siempre pensé que era un invento, que mi esposo no me engañaría, que era el esposo perfecto

-no debiste creerle

-ya no importa, me has arrancado mi oportunidad de libertad, no tienes que preocuparte, ya no puedo irme

Damien miro el frágil cuerpo de su esposa tumbado en el suelo y doblándose de dolor, nunca se sintió tan idiota como en ese momento, sintiendo la necesidad de regresar el tiempo, pero ni el mismo Satán podía hacerlo. Ahora tenía que arreglar lo hecho, y tratar de empezar de cero, porque acababa de arruinar su matrimonio, usando la fuerza bruta.

Tomo el cuerpo de Philip, este no se removió, ni hizo ningún ruido, el dolor de movimiento era horrible, tanto así que simplemente se desmallo yen los brazos de su esposo.

…

Cuando despertó estaba vendado de toda la espalda, el dolor seguía ahí y era tan intenso como el primero momento, pero no estaba solo, tenia un cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura, sabia quien era, su corazón se lleno de algo que ningún ángel debió sentir, rencor, odio y decepción.

Damien se dio cuenta de que su ángel estaba despierto, se acercó a la oreja de su esposa, ahora le confesaría lo que estuvo meditando mientras se encargaba personalmente de la curación de su bella esposa.

-no te pediré perdón por lo que hice, porque yo no merezco el perdón de un ángel.

-no lo mereces, por fin has dicho algo coherente

-debí agradecerte por esto desde hace mucho, pero nunca me sentí tan feliz, nuca creí que un ángel me aceptara como esposo, me sentí amado cuando dijiste que si ante el altar y estabas dispuesto a casarte, si te hubieras negado, con el peso de mi corazón te habría regresado al cielo

- así que me pude negar… y tu no hubieras hecho nada

-sé que parece que soy un monstro sin piedad, que te quise solo por un capricho, pero la verdad fue diferente, yo ya te había visto, retozando en el cielo, ni yo me lo creía, pero me di cuenta de que me enamore de ti

-mientes

-no, la verdad si me enamore, parecerá que soy alguien caprichoso pero siempre te respete y no intente nada antes de que nuestro compromiso se formalizara, no te toque, no te mire sino hasta la noche de bodas… soy un monstro con los demás pero siempre intente ser mas amable contigo, no te toque e incluso me negué a varias señoritas, porque intentaba ser un buen esposo

Damien suspiro con resignación y hundió la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de su esposa, su voz sonaba bastante arrepentida, pero Philip no cedió ante nada, porque nada justificaba lo que hizo y aun así nada le regresaría sus alas.

-al parecer falle, fui un pésimo esposo, demasiado celoso y débil, no te fui fiel aquella vez, no tuve sexo, pero aun así no la detuve, cedi ante esos encantos falsos y me sentí muy mal después de eso, esa fue la razón por la que te tome en mi oficina, porque necesitaba sacar esas idioteces de mi cabeza, saber que mi esposa me amaba y tenerlo cerca…

-fuiste un idiota

-lo se… y realmente creo que tu mereces algo mejor, lo siento, si quieres, puedo regresarte al cielo…

-eres un verdadero idiota, mentiroso, traidor y estúpido

-llamare a papá para cancelar el contrato

-Damien, ¿eso es verdad? ¿Estas enamorado de mí? ¿Me amas?

El anticristo volteo al pequeño Philip para que este lo mirara a los ojos y sin una vacilación respondió:

-si, con todo mi corazón

-entonces te creo, pero prométeme que no volverás a faltarme el respeto

-te lo prometo Philip

-lo único malo de esto es el dolor, tardare bastante en recuperarme de esto

-No te preocupes. Lo que sea para que mi esposa se recupere…

Con una mano sobo la zona donde anteriormente estaban las blancas alas de su esposa, Philip dejo de sentir dolor al instare, cambiando por una mano cálida que lo masajeaba con cuidado, se sentía tan relajante esa caricia, adormilándose, con el paso del tiempo se quedo dormido nuevamente, Damien sonrió, su esposa por fin lo había perdonado, un poder increíble, porque lo que hizo de verdad no tenia nombre.

Por recuperar ese hermoso matrimonio fue capas de muchas cosas, no fue a la oficina, no comió y no durmió con tal de consentir a su querida esposa, procurar por esa horrible herida en su espalda, que le recordaba una realidad que nunca pensó, hasta hoy, que fuera un defecto, le recordaban que era un demonio, un ser monstruoso sin corazón, que fue capaz de poner una mano encima de una de las criaturas mas puras y libres de pecado, un inocente que pago sus celos e inseguridades, pero a pesar de eso lo perdono, eso hiso que se enamorara mas de su esposa.

Hoy, estaban ambos recostados en su cama, que desde hace ya mas de un año compartían, Philip reía y Damien bromeaba para distraerlo, eran esas tardes donde lo único que encontrabas interesante era estar recostado junto a tu pareja, acariciarse y besarse como si no se pudieran parar, Philip se acurrucaba en las suaves sabanas y se frotaba el cuello de tortuga negro de su esposo, porque eso era lo único que tenia puesto y resultaba completamente confortable. Damien noto un detalle, busco por la habitación y por fon lo encontró en la mesita de noche, lo tomo y coloco en la cabecita rubia de su ángel.

-con tu boina eres mucho mas lindo

-hace bastante calor ¿no crees?

-no, es bastante confortable

-¿no crees que tengas problemas por no ir a la oficina?

-no, el subjefe soy yo, y si quiero puedo quedarme con mi esposa todo el siglo si se me antoja

-Damien, ya no me duele, estoy bien, puedes ir solo unas horas si es necesario

-no quiero, me gusta estar contigo

-abrázame

Damien obedeció sin protestar, hundiendo la cabeza rubia en su pecho, besando la misma con cariño, carajo, esos momentos rellenos de azúcar le hacían ver como un completo marica, pero lo que sea con tal de estar con su dulce, dulce esposa, aunque tenia algo de razón, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no iba a trabajar y si, tenia muchos papeles pendientes, mucho que hacer, mucho que organizar. Cuando se decidiera a regresar, no estarían muy contentos, y conforme el tiempo pasaba la tarea se acumulaba como cualquier trabajo.

…

Cuando por fin pasó poco más de dos meses, Damien tuvo que irse de su cómodo lecho junto a su esposa para trabajar, procuro que no le faltara nada, prometió que regresaría pronto, que a cualquier problema lo llamara, parecía una madre que dejaba a su hijo pequeño solo en casa, pero Philip solo le dijo que no se preocupara y lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo solo, su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de fastidio, miro su habitación y esa sensación no desaparecía, desde hace mes y medio se dio cuenta y sinceramente se estaba volviendo… molesto.

-ya ha pasado mas de un mes y tu aun sigues aquí, no crees que ya es momento de dejarnos es paz, digo, el me escogió a mi y la verdad a estas alturas dudo que me deje

Algunos pensarían que estaba loco al hablar solo, pero desde hace ya varias semanas se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra alma, que los espiaba día y noche, era Lili no había duda, el sinceramente se canso de que ella intentara separarlo de su esposo, y esto ya era desesperante. Creo que era bastante obvio que Damien había tomado una decisión.

Al no recibir respuesta suspiro y sin rastro de dolor se puso de pie, camino a la ventana y observo unos momentos el cristal, su mirada era severa y él se consideraba una persona paciente, pero ya estaba llegando a sus límites.

-¿no me vas a contestar, Lili?

Sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza, la oleada de dolor llego tan repentinamente como se fue, puesto que callo en un letargo.

…

Al despertar, noto inmediatamente que no estaba en su palacio, pues su alrededor era lo mas parecido a una mazmorra medieval, encadenado a una pared, Lili aparece frente a él con una sonrisa socarrona, Philip no estaba asustado, preocupado ni siquiera prestaba atención a la chica, porque encontraba mas entretenido la arquitectura del lugar.

-angelito… que pena, pensé que no notarias mi presencia, bueno, igual haría esto

-y… si se puede saber ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Damien te arranco las alas, no puedes salir de aquí, me impresiona que sigas a su lado después de esa afrenta

-es mi esposo, lo amo, el a ti no… ¿es tan complicado de entender?

-no es el punto, bastardo, de aquí jamás saldrás de este calabozo, Damien no te encontrara

-señorita, toma en cuenta que es el príncipe, puede localizarme aun si estuviera en la luna, no creo que hayas considerado ese punto, tu plan esta lleno de detalles, no lo has pensado bien ¿verdad? Ha pasado mes y medio y esto es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, es un poco patético

-eres tan prejuicioso angelito, aun no lo has sentido

Las llamas del infierno comenzaron a consumir su interior, o por lo menos eso es lo que se sentía, dolor un alarido de dolor, Lili sonrió satisfecha del resultado de su pequeña tortura y esto apenas estaba empezando.

-Muy bien, estoy harto, al diablo las formalidades, tu maldita perra eres tan patética y desesperada que no entiendes ni cuando el mismo anticristo te grita en la cara que solo te busco por un momento, me escogió a mi, supéralo, soy muy feliz con el, yo nunca te consideré como competencia porque eres tan inferior que no me asustas, crees que me puedes apartar de lo que ya es mio. Damien es mi esposo, mio y de nadie mas y si para deshacerme de ti necesito matarte… lo voy a hacer

-y que se supone que me aras, ¿bendecirme?

-zorrita… ¿no te has preguntado porque nadie se ha metido con un ángel?

-no me asustas

-aprenderás a temer

Los ojos azules del ángel se tornaron color plata, brillando como el sol, cegando momentáneamente a la súcubo, era un poder de defensa, que casi ningún ángel usaba, puesto que solo los mas puros y devotos a Dios poseían, sumado al hecho de que son incapaces de hacerle mal a otro ser así sea un demonio, Philip decidió usarlo, al fin y al cabo estaba en el infierno, su nuevo reino, el cual gobernaría al lado de su marido, ya no necesitaba ser tan respetuoso, ser puro, ser amable.

La piel de Lili comenzó a quemarse, ella comenzó a lanzar alaridos, gritar con desesperación por el dolor, mientras su cuerpo caía al sucio suelo, revolcándose y estrujándose de dolor, muriendo lentamente, consumida por un fuego especial. Philip solo miraba con rencor y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Cuando los alaridos terminaron y dieron paso, no a la muerte, sino a la desaparición absoluta de esa alma, si, ese era el poder, no matar, destruir el alma, simplemente se apresuró a salir de ahí, porque Damien regresaría pronto y la cena aun no estaba hecha.

…

Con los obstáculos pasados, y las heridas cicatrizando, su matrimonio iba bastante bien, se peleaban pero la mayoría de las veces que eso ocurría, terminaban en su cama, cansados, sonrojados y sin aliento. Philip fue muy feliz de nuevo, Damien le daba miles de mimos, para compensar su error que nunca pudo olvidar.

Pero… al pasar del tiempo, Philip se empezó a poner mal, sufría de síntomas realmente raros y ni su esposo podía consolarlo en las madrugadas, donde el delicado estomago devolvía su poco contenido, además de su repentino aumento de peso y extraños gustos. Pronto le creció el vientre y entonces temieron lo peor, o mejor dicho, lo que ambos siempre le negaron a Satán. El suegro del ángel, se ofreció a inspeccionar un poco el caso y simplemente su felicidad no daba para mas.

-¡si, el hechizo funciono!

-¿Qué hechizo, papá?

-pues le di un poco de jugo especial a Philip, quería un nietecito, pero tu esa noche lo llenaste de amor, eso fue suficiente

-¡oh… no lo hiciste! ¡Hijo de…

-¡Si~! Felicidades Philip, esperas un bebe varón

-¿UN QUE? Oh dios mio

El ángel se desmallo dé la impresión, a pesar de ser una sorpresa, Philip nunca lo rechazo, era un fruto de un amor algo extraño, jamás pensó en un final así cuando le informaron que seria una oferta para el infierno. Con un maravilloso esposo y la siguiente generación en camino, como su abuelo lo pidió, su nombre seria Daniel, cuidaría de ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior. Damien simplemente sonrió, Philip era su mundo, su amor, si su ángel acepto ese nuevo ser él lo haría de la misma manera.

Mientras Satán estaba súper emocionado con la noticia, ayudaría a Philip en lo que sea, haciéndose cargo de todo, pues esta seria la primera vez que un bebe naciera en el infierno, porque incluso Damien nació en la tierra.

Así fue como… un ángel, paso de sacrificio a caballero de compañía después a prometido y después a feliz esposa de la representación del mal, y si le preguntaran, valía la pena todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a ser la realeza infernal, si, incluso la parte de los vestidos y cuando le quitaron sus alas, porque… ahora no se podía imaginar en ningún otro lugar mas feliz que el centro de los volcanes, donde arde la pasión y el amor que siente por Damien.

**FIN**

**Espero que te haya gustado, linda, esto es para ti, lamento la tardanza, pero como veras es bastante extenso y si me tomo tiempo hacer el borrador y después pasarlo a la maquina. Igualmente un gusto trabajar para ti.**

**Si alguien mas gusta uno de esta pareja o de una distinta no duden en pedirla. **

**Bueno perras eso es todo, por lo menos por hoy. Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí…. No allá… tampoco allá, aquí me despido.**

**Adiós **


	7. Mi deliciosa recompensa

**Mi deliciosa recompensa**

**DEDICADO A: ****MOCALATTE**

Ahora valía la pena cada uno de sus sacrificios, porque esta noche… era la noche donde todo el encanto se iba directamente a la mierda tanta cursilería y caballerismo que tuvo que hacer para ganarse el amor de su querido ángel, porque si, él amaba a Philip con todo su corazón pero no había porque decirlo en voz alta, se mato para no ceder ante sus instintos durante mas de un año.

Planeo cada paso con picardía y contemplo cada detalle, nada se le escapo y cuando llego el momento, regreso a la tierra, en el momento de su primer encuentro desde hace años, no culpaba el hecho de que Pip casi sale corriendo como princesa, después de usarlo como cohete humano entendía que estuviera asustado, antes de que moviera un musculo para escapar, se arrodillo, beso el dorso de la mano inglesa y con un léxico elegante y refinado se disculpo con su angelito. Philip solo lo miro sin poder creerlo, ¿El anticristo se disculpaba? ¿Un ser orgulloso, arrodillándose ante un humano y pidiendo disculpas? Eso no era normal, era extraño. No era de confianza.

Paso un poco mas de tiempo y sus encuentros se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, el anticristo resultaba bastante respetuoso y sin darse cuenta Philip dejo que se acercara cada vez mas a él, cayendo en las redes, siendo prendado por tales encantos. Damien le hablaba con delicadeza, le respetaba, le daba pequeños presentes que a pesar de todo eran muy lindos, sin darse cuenta… ya estaba enamorado profundamente del anticristo.

Damien lo sabia, podía ver a través de los ojos de Pip, pudo ver amor, profundo amor, entonces, supo que era tiempo y se declaro con total seguridad de no ser rechazado, Pip no pudo ser mas feliz ante ese tipo de propuesta, le llevaron rosas al atardecer, era algo cliché y probablemente solo le gustaría a una chica, pero Pip era algo así como… un chico conservador y romántico, donde si quieres ser novio de alguien se debe dar una declaración formal y cara a cara.

Aceptaron y ahora tenían aproximadamente un año saliendo, Damien tenia que tomar baños de agua helada para no ceder ante sus instintos, maldito sea Philip, ¿Por qué mierda tenia que ser tan virgen? ¿Por qué tenia que tener un trasero perfecto? ¿Por qué tenia que ser así de inocente? ¿Por qué tenia que mostrar ese dulce cuerpecito virgen al mundo? Carajo, si era solo suyo, desde que lo vio ese cuerpo le pertenecía, debía esperar y aguantar las ganas de desvirgar al niño en cualquier momento, porque cuando Pip se dejara… oh… por Satán que le haría de todo, dejaría que todo su sádico deseo se descargara.

Y justamente era hoy ese día, Philip no dudaría en hacerlo, después de todo se mato para que Pip sonriera durante cada segundo juntos, se merecía una recompensa, se merecía su premio por el que tanto lucho.

Comenzó con una cena preparada especialmente, una salida al cine a ver una película de terror, obviamente, primero porque son las favoritas de Damien y… porque Pip era un asustadizo, así que se aferraría con uñas y dientes a su brazo en toda la película. Después darían un paseo para tratar de calmar los nervios de su novio. Llegaran a la casa de Damien, muy bien decorada al estilo modernista, lo guiaría hasta la habitación del morocho, lo tumbaría en la cama y comenzaría a besarlo, esperando que cediera.

-Damien… ¡ah! Por favor no…

-vamos, déjame tomarte

-Damien ¡ah!

-me gusta… eres muy suave

-Damien… eres muy brusco

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-no lo se, no me siento listo

-no te preocupes… yo hare que te guste…

-y… si no se como hacerlo

-tranquilo, lo harás muy bien

-se gentil conmigo por favor

Uh… golpe bajo, Damien soltó un respingo disimulado, odiaba eso, Pip era suficientemente tierno para no poder negarle nada, no podía hacer caso omiso a esa dulce carita, esos ojos grandes y hermosos, esa dulce sonrisa, esos labios tiernos, las palabras que salen de ellos y las sonrisas que regalan a todo aquel que lo merezca.

-me contendré… seré gentil, mi ángel

-gracias…

Oh… seria un poco menos feroz, pero aun así sus fantasías se cumplirían. Claro que comenzó con lentitud, calentar completamente al niño para que dejara la idea de la delicadeza.

Beso con pasión los deliciosos labios de Pip, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando, sus colmillos causaron un corte el los labios, sin dejar de besarlos comenzó a beber tal dulce liquido, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió la boca de ambos, Pip soltó un gemido porque las manos pálidas del demonio no se mantenían quietas, comenzaban a sacarle la ropa en medio de jalones y arañazos, Damien le quito la corbata roja que Pip traía puesta y con esta amarro las muñecas del niño inglés, arrancando los botones de su camisa blanca y atacando con besos y lamidas el pecho cremoso.

-¡ah! D-Damien… t-te dije que fueras g-gentil… me lo prometiste…

-yo jamás dije que lo prometía… además… estoy siendo gentil, normalmente soy muy cruel en este tipo de cosas

-¡ah! Duele… Damien ¡ah!

Todo lo que salía de los labrios rosados del niño rubio eran palabras a medias, las caricias de Damien a sus pezones eran muy rudas para poder decir algo, la lengua y los dientes del anticristo lamian y jalaban esos botones rosas, una mano traviesa bajaba por el vientre del niño hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón y sin vergüenza entro en la ropa interior. Pip soltó un chillido y después una serie de jadeos. Los masajes en su pecho y en su parte intima eran fuertes, Pip no sabia si detenerlo o no, siempre supo que algo apestaba entre tanto romanticismo por parte del moreno, siendo casi imposible que ese ser sintiera algo que no fuera odio, tenia problemas de bipolaridad, pero… a pesar de todo eso… lo amaba y debía admitir que le comenzaba a gustar eso. Agresivo, tosco, sin vergüenza ni piedad… después de tanta miel Denia de tener algo de acción.

-¡ah! ¿Qué haces?

-me divertiré un rato mas antes de que la acción comience

-sin que su mano dejara de acariciar la entrepierna inglesa, el demonio comenzó a bezar el cuello del niño rubio, este soltó una risilla, el tibio aliento chocaba contra su piel y su oreja, daba cosquillas que no podía evitar sonreír, pero el gusto le duro poco, porque su novio bajo hasta su hombro y mordió sin piedad, los colmillos se clavaron con fuerza haciendo cortes algo profundos, la sangre no tardo en salir, Damien lamio las gotas con paciencia, disfrutando del sabor, como demonio tenia una fascinación con ese liquido, ahora mas con ese sabor tan peculiar de Pip, ignorando el sabor a hierro característico de la sangre, era dulce, suave y con un olor… como el mismo Pip, podía beberla hasta que Pip muriera.

-sabes tan dulce-dijo antes de dar otra lengüetada- te esta empezando a gustar… como te dije- tu cuerpo no miente

La mano seguía ahí, y el miembro de niño se despertaba con lentitud. Pip intento cubrirse con sus manos pero estaban atadas y no servía mucho. Bueno, tuvo que quitar sus manos de ahí porque Damien le arranco los pantalones, Damien bajo de su hombro a la entrepierna desnuda… comenzando ha lamer con malicia el miembro de su ángel, Pip arqueo la espalda por esa nueva sensación y a partir de ese momento… ya no pensó con claridad, dejando que el demonio de la lujuria lo consumiera.

-¡ah! Así…

-ya estas aprendiendo, pequeño

Siguió con su trabajo. Disfrutando de los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba su adorado Pip, no tenía prisa en que dejara de gritar su nombre por los movimientos acelerados y duros, parece que Pip también era un masoquista… sus suplicas por mas eran cada vez mas fuertes, y la lengua hábil de Damien no paraba, la pálida mano comenzó a acariciar las pierdas blancas que se abrían con las pequeñas contracciones, finalmente en un largo gemido su ángel no pudo resistirlo mas… y simplemente dejo salir su esencia, el moreno sonrió con picardía, se inclino a besar los rosados labios, no tenían vergüenza, no tenían prisa, no tenían quien los interrumpiera… por fin su dulce Pip llegaría al paraíso de golpe y regresaría al infierno en una noche.

-¡ah! Dami… ¿Pu-puedo intentar?

-por supuesto…

-no te burles por favor…

-jamás lo haría

Y… bueno, Pip intento hacer exactamente el mismo recorrido de Damien, lo hacia con torpeza pero con la misma fuerza que aplicaba el moreno, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del anticristo, ahí comenzó a dudar un poco sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer… pero… se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho, la experiencia de Damien lo hacia sentirse inseguro ¿Y si no lo hacia bien? ¿Y si no sentía nada? Eso seria horrible, bueno, tendría que dar lo mejor de si.

Comenzó con las caricias, los dedos de su mano masajeaban el eje de su novio con curiosidad, tratando de encontrar los puntos mas sensibles del anticristo, comparándola con sus reacciones ante las caricias, sus gruñidos y gemidos… cuando estuvo seguro, se atrevió a usar la lengua, tocando con fuerza esos puntos sensibles, Damien gruñía con fuerza, Pip aprendía rápido, chupo con cuidado la punta, con la mano masajeo los testículos del moreno, hasta que un gruñido de Damien le advirtió y… se corrió en la boca del rubio, el cual casi se ahoga con ese liquido en su boca.

-sabe raro…

-es porque es tu primera vez lindura, ya te acostumbraras, porque a partir de ahora… esto se repetirá todas las noches

-D-Damien… por favor… ¡ah!

El cuerpecillo se contorsionaba por los espasmos, Damien sonrió, era hora de que la acción comenzara, se abalanzo sobre el niño quien soltó un chillido, el moreno lamio con picardía tres dedos de su mano derecha, y sin avisar entro en el pequeño anillo de músculos, completamente virgen del niño. Pip grito ante el ardor y la incomodidad de tener esos intrusos en su interior pero… llego un punto donde su cadera se movió por reflejo, para que llegaran mas profundo dentro de él.

-D-Damien… mas adentro…

-te estas excitando otra vez…

-n-no digas eso…

-ya voy a entrar…

-p-por favor…

Entro de golpe, sin delicadeza, sin ceremonia. Pip grito y tembló por segundos, sus ojos celestes comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, dolía mucho, no era normal o algo a lo que su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado. Damien tuvo que bajar su ritmo un poco, antes de que se arrepintiera de algo, acaricio el pecho, el cabello largo de su ángel antes de que su novio rubio se abrazara con fuerza a su pecho y comenzara un movimiento leve de sus caderas para que comenzara el bamboleo de la cama. Las estocadas de Damien eran fuertes y exactas, daban de lleno en el punto de placer en el cuerpo del niño, las descargas eléctricas que ambos recibían se incrementaban, Damien disfrutaba de la virginidad robada, era simplemente delicioso sentirlo, aunque no fue lo único que sintió, la dentadura del niño rubio se clavo en su cuello, causándole una herida muy parecida a la que antes él le provoco y de igual manera, su sangre era degustada de la misma manera, eso lo excito aun mas y las estocadas se hicieron mas salvajes, no pensaba ni reaccionaba ante nada, solo quería llegar al orgasmo, comenzó a masturbar a Pip y… así juntos, dieron la ultima estocada, en donde ambos llegaron a su máximo punto, su esencia estaba en el interior del rubio y a su vez, la del niño rubio estaba en su vientre.

-carajo Pip… esto va a dejar marca

-lo siento ¿te duele?

-no, al contrario, me gusta, creo que me lo merecía

-te… ¿te ha gustado Damien?

El moreno sonrió y le susurro al oído "me encanto" y beso por primera vez con delicadeza los labios rojos de Pip, con un batir de manos apareció una rosa roja como la sangre y se la ofreció a Pip. Este miro curioso al moreno y este solo le dedico la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

-es para ti, mi ángel, sé que te dolerá mañana… así que me disculpo por adelantado

-mañana te golpeare si me duele…

-lo aceptare con todo gusto, amor mio… pero… hasta entonces… prepárate para el siguiente round

-el siguiente ¡¿Qué? Damien… ¡ah! Dios… ¡Ah!

Bueno… fueron al final tres rounds… Pip termino con bastantes mordidas a lo largo de su pecho y cuello, Damien solo recibió una bofetada a la mañana siguiente… seguida por miles de besos, caricias y sonrisas, amaba a Pip, eso era seguro y no pudo pedir una mejor recompensa, la virginidad de un ángel es bastante exótico y el desahogue de su necesidad fue simplemente deliciosa… ya lo repetirían durante muchas noches, Pip se acostumbraría y… sanaría de ese salvajismo de Damien… después de todo es lo menos que podía hacer, el moreno era de lo mas meloso y detallista en la relación, lo respetaba y cuidaba en publico y a solas… pero una vez que entraban en la cama, el que mandaba ahora era el… por la felicidad de ambos era un precio bastante bajo y… se podría vengar la mañana siguiente o… poner a su novio en un castigo de dos semanas sin sexo.

**Ok… creo que no estuvo tan mal para ser mi primera escena Dip de este tipo, espero que te haya gustado, es tuyo, disfrútalo y léelo cuantas veces quieras. **

**Si alguien mas quiere uno, solo lo tiene que pedir por favor.**

**Gracias por leer y agradezcan que me he estado entreteniendo escribiendo… faltare un tiempo para dormir durante todas las tardes… soy flojo, ok, pero bueno, ese no es el punto, ahora… que lo disfrute, comenten, agreguen a favoritos, sean felices... sonrían, vivían, tomen, beban. ¡Alcohol y chicas blancas para todos! **

**Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	8. Llego el fin del mundo… imperfecto

**Llego el fin del mundo… imperfecto **

La fecha en el calendario marcaba el veintiuno de diciembre del año dos mil doce, el príncipe del infierno se preparaba para la guerra, vistiendo sus mejores galas y ordenando a los ejércitos que ascenderían a la tierra, se admiro en el espejo de su habitación del enorme palacio infernal… su territorio, su hogar, su antiguo reino… ahora dominaría la tierra como el nuevo dios de todos los insignificantes humanos y Dios… pasara a ser nada mas que una sombra oscura… un recuerdo y una vergüenza… no podías comparar su ejercito con los demonios corpulentos y poderosos que marchaban de ahí para allá. Sus puntiagudos cuernos estaban pulidos y afilados, sus enormes alas con plumas afiladas y negras como la noche se extendían a lo largo de la habitación, libres para por fin ser usadas… en ese helado aire del mundo… sus ojos aun azules y profundos cambiaron… como si les hubieran prendido fuego a sus pupilas y ahora eran rojo escarlata, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esos colmillos perfectamente blancos se apretaban con fuerza, estaban ansiosos de ver la guerra, de ver el terror en los ojos de los espectadores y que su sangre sea derramada.

Las trompetas sonaron, como su aviso de que comenzó el juego, se miro por ultima vez al espejo antes de salir volando literalmente, los mayas tenían razón, acertaron con la venida de los españoles y acertaron con el fin de los tiempos, la fecha ya estaba fijada desde siglos atrás, por eso se dedico esos siglos a estar en la tierra, un espectador mas de eso que llaman vida… como los humanos evolucionaban, haciendo ciudades y edificios que llegaban al cielo, como se comunicaban con aparatos cada vez mas pequeños y se creían los dueños de la tierra que los acogió para ser el eslabón mas alto de la pirámide… pero realmente no era así, eran seres imperfectos, eran débiles e inestables, estúpidos y egocentristas… destruyendo la fe y acabando con todo lo que tocaban… discutiéndose entre ellos por creerse la raza perfecta… eso asqueaba a nuestro príncipe… y llego en su retorcida mente a una solución única… los humanos solo nacieron para ser dominados, siempre si su inútil vida se ve amenazada terminaran arrodillándose… eso son… simples criaturas impotentes y simples… realmente no sentía la mas mínima muestra de si quiera pena por ellos, de hecho sintió lo contrario y con mas razón tenia deseos de hacer de la tierra el nuevo infierno.

Fue el primero en ver la tierra, los rostros de los humanos llenos de miedo e inquietud… dio la orden en un grito y los soldados salieron del portal al infierno que era un anillo de fuego, de él, salían cantidad de soldados enormes, bien armados al estilo medieval con hachas y lanzas pero con terribles garras y poderes demoniacos horribles… con ello se desato el pánico, si Damien tenia experiencia en algo era la clásica escena de película cuando los zombies… o los monstruos o extraterrestres o lo que sea que se inventen los estúpidos humanos para definirlo comienzan a invadir la ciudad… la gente gritaba y corría, pero era inútil, por cada habitante que corría a refugiarse un demonio lo seguía…. El príncipe se limitaba a observar todo como si de una película se tratarle daba alegría ver como esos seres imperfectos se acababan… dejando a solo los perfectos en el universo… demonios y ángeles.

Porque si, los ángeles eran perfectos… eran sus opuestos totales pero eso los hacia perfectos, los hacia como los demonios, no había nada en los ángeles que le molestara a nuestro príncipe, tal vez su devoción hacia dios pero bueno, aun así su belleza era absoluta, sus habilidades en la pelea eran comparables con las suyas, eran cultos y educados, eran… ángeles. Pero bueno, sabia que el ejercito del señor no tardaría en aparecer así que solo tenia que esperarlo, claro que no había mucho porque preocuparse, el ejercito del infierno era sumamente poderoso y contaba con millones de soldados… a diferencia del celestial que tenia una cantidad menor.

Y… efectivamente en menos de tres horas de batalla contra la inútil y patética humanidad, sonaron las trompetas desde el cielo, abriéndose este en un rayo de luz blanca que inundo por pocos segundos la cuidad. De esa grieta en forma de trueno salieron figuras aladas… esas alas eran completamente blancas y volaban con rapidez hacia los atacantes, con flechas entraban los ángeles arqueros. El príncipe oscuro sonríe con picardía, de inmediato todos se dirigen a él, porque saben que él es la fuente de todo este dolor, no le importaba mucho, antes de llegar había una multitud de demonios dispuestos a luchar. Con el paso del tiempo, los ángeles concentraron su atención en defender a los humanos… perdían su tiempo, pero no los culpaba, su cerebro estaba dañado, al final de esta guerra solo acabarían por entender esta "solución final".

Al ver como esos seres alados defendían con esmero y valor a los humanos de sus soldados decidió darles una mano… ordeno que soltaran a esos monstruos del infierno, unas criaturas parecidas a los dragones pero tenían espinas y tentáculos saliendo de su cuerpo, una forma irregular, volando con esas alas negras… devoraban a los ángeles de un bocado, lanzando llamaradas a los aires quemando todo a su paso. Eso hacia el baño de sangre más intenso y al príncipe le encantaba ese hermoso sonido de los llantos que provocaban más caos en el lugar….

Para avivar esto, dos enormes tornados de fuego aparecieron desde sus palmas, estos tomaron fuerza propia y caminaron como si de soldados se tratasen al campo de batalla, no podía ser mas perfecto a este paso la humanidad estaría acabada en unos pocos días. Voló a las montañas para tener vista panorámica de su trabajo, con un movimiento de sus manos creo un trono de mármol oscuro, sentándose con tranquilidad a divertirse con el espectáculo.

Del cielo salieron mas ángeles, pero solo uno de ellos se dirigió a él, el resto fue a ayudar a sus hermanos, pronto una figura que destellaba luz blanca se apareció ante el, el príncipe se quedo sin aliento, era joven, demasiado joven e incluso menor que el, se veía tan delicado, perfecto, hermoso, como un ángel debe de ser, ¿Qué quería? Bueno era bastante obvio que matarlo pero… era tan delicado y bello, tan joven y perfecto, realmente no creía que una criatura así pudiera lastimarlo o si quiera llegar a rasguñarle, esto acabaría pronto, se sentiría tan mal de matar a tan hermosa criatura… pero así era la guerra.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, lindura?

El príncipe estaba tan sumergido en su mundo y en sus pensamientos que casi no atrapa la flecha que le lanzo el ángel, tenia la punta entre los ojos, carajo, si no tiene reflejos agudos, ya estaría muerto, su mirada roja se poso sobre esos ojos azules, frunció el seño, si lo que buscaba era pelea ya la encontró.

-en guardia hermoso… esto te va a doler

Comenzó el ángel lanzando flechas que eran fácilmente atrapadas por las manos del diablo, el ángel era el primer arquero del cielo, el más experimentado y hábil en esa disciplina para su edad, esto siguió hasta que el príncipe se harto y le quemo todas esas malditas flechas. Sin cuidado comenzó a golpear al ángel, a puño limpio y fuerza sobre humana, el ángel cayo al suelo sangrando, pero esto no se quedaría así, le pago con exactamente la misma moneda al príncipe, lo golpeo con fiereza y precisión. Hasta el cansancio ambos estaban jadeantes y cansados de la pelea, pero hasta que uno estuviera muerto no descansarían.

-te estas tomando esto muy en serio, arriesgarte por la vida de estos humanos

-no lo hago por esos seres imperfectos, ellos son una deshonra para nosotros… son un asco

El príncipe alzo la mirada para ver esos ojos azules, completamente llenos de asco repulsión y furia, esas son exactamente las palabras que el siempre repetía, creyó imposible que los ángeles pensaran algo así, siempre le parecieron tan… bondadosos y misericordiosos, los ángeles eran buenos ¿no? Entonces… ¿Quiénes eran los malos? Si pensaban de esa manera ¿Por qué detener al ejército del infierno?

-increíble… piensas igual que yo ángel hermoso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Philip…

-yo soy Damien… y admiro esos pensamientos tan innovadores y reales, esos humanos no resisten, son imperfectos y estúpidos… se creen dueños de este mundo… pero tu y yo sabemos que no es así, vamos…, deja que mueran…

-no lo hago por ellos, lo hago por el equilibrio, nosotros somos los opuestos perfectos, entonces entre nosotros deben de haber una barrera, esos son los humanos… y si alteras este equilibrio la perfección de la balanza se pierde.

-muy justa razón mi pequeño Pip… pero no suficiente

-basta de dialogo… yo no vine a discutir…

-uh… eso suena un poco cruel viniendo de un ángel

El rubio abrió sus ojos convertidos en perlas hermosas que brillaban como el sol, formando una majestuosa espada que apareció espontáneamente en sus delicadas pero fuertes manos, amenazando con esta al poderoso y futuro rey del infierno… Damien sonrío y aparto el filoso objeto de su rostro, comenzaría su juego de encantos.

-eres demasiado lindo para este trabajo… vamos, tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo se alcanzara un equilibrio con solo dos razas… sé que tu los odias tanto como yo únete a mi…

-por mas tentador y justo que me resulte la idea sabes que siempre la negare… tu y yo somos diferentes… y pronto estarás muerto

La espada se clavo sin problemas en el vientre del moreno, este soltó un gruñido profundo, porque no era suficiente para matarlo pero dolía como el carajo, e incluso sangraba como si fuese un humano normal… pero no moriría, por mas severas que fueran sus heridas solo podía morir de una forma…

-carajo… eso duele, necesitas otra forma de llamar mi atención cariño…

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?

Comenzó a encajar el arma mas profundo y moverla en forma circula, el anticristo soltó un grito y la sangre hacia un río en su ropa, bien… al carajo la negociación… mataría a ese bastardo de una tajada. Se arrancó con la mano esa maldita espada que le destrozo los órganos internos, gruño con fiereza y se lanzo a los golpes, nadie lo avergonzaba y mucho menos se creía superior a él, nadie estaba por encima de la realeza infernal. Con su propia sangre en sus puños golpeo con fuerza tan bello rostro que resistía muy bien pero termino por teñirse de ese color escarlata, claro que la piel del ángel termino rasgada y sangraba… así que no era fácil saber de quien era la sangre.

Las heridas dolían bastante, así que el rubio extendió sus blancas alas al cielo, comenzando a volar y como lo hiso con la espada creo un arco y muchas flechas que lanzo sin dilación al moreno que un seguía en la tierra, las flechas se clavaron en el pecho y extremidades del demonio, aun tratando de enfocar la figura del ángel, las malditas flechas no paraban y se clavaban en su pecho y brazos, se quejo por el dolor, las flechas seguían y seguían, finalmente su cuerpo cedió ante el dolor y termino pecho tierra, en eso las flechas pararon… su furia era inmensa, los crujidos de su espalda inundaron el aire y de su espalda sus alas negras se desplegaron, sus ojos brillaron y se levanto en medio de un grito que llegaba desde el pecho, como si se tratase de un dragón escupió fuego y ceniza, que se alzó hasta tocar los cielos, ese grito se confundió entre los muchos de la guerra y con las bombas del ejercito que estallaban en el cielo opaco. Comenzó a volar y amenazar al ángel con una espada igual de majestuosa que la del rubio, el sonido del metal al chocar en una pelea en medio de los cielos como testigos, Damien gritaba con furia y el ángel se contenía, odiaba los gritos y las peleas pero no tenia opción. Después de un rato sin parar de chocar espadas, la filosa arma del infierno atravesó el pecho del rubio, su grito de dolor fue música para los oídos del diablo, era el mismo caso de la "inmortalidad" solo existía una forma de matar a los ángeles así como de matar a demonios, dudaban que alguno de los dos combatientes supiera como hacerlo.

-sh… no grites… dulzura… mira que estas manchándome de tu tibia sangre…

-duele maldito bastardo

-como si a mi no me dolieran tus malditos flechazos cupido

-cierra la boca

Hiso lo mismo que su compañero moreno y le atravesó con su espada, la sangre de ambos se derramaba en sus piernas, haciendo pequeños ríos. El ángel con su pequeña toga destruida mostraba su piel blanca y un tanto manchada, aun así eran preciosas.

-lindas piernas… muy, muy bonitas

Con una mano toco tan fina piel y suave, impresionado por el tacto solo pudo sentir la bofetada en su rostro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo de regreso a la tierra y hacer sangrar la mejilla, Pip muy avergonzado se sacaba la espada del pecho y la arrojaba lo mas lejos que podía, los trozos de su toga eran horrorosos, prácticamente estaba desnudo y cubierto inútilmente con unos andrajos. Damien sonrió era curioso, le encanto esa sensación al tocarlo, como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, era excitante y no sabia como mierda pero lo haría otra vez. Revoloteo de regreso al campo de batalla en el cielo, mostrando esos colmillos perfectos.

-¡eres un enfermo!

-jamás dije que no lo fuera precioso… admito que el golpe me dolió, eres muy fuerte

-¡cállate!

-¿Por qué? Tenemos todo el tiempo del resto de la eternidad… no hay prisa

-entre menos tiempo pase contigo… mejor "cariño"

-oh… ¿Qué tengo que no me soportas?

-no tengo porque decirte nada, no eres mi Dios y no dejare que domines esta tierra…

-ángeles… leales… como siempre, veamos si eres tan fuerte cuando esto llegue a su fin

Ahora ya no existían armas clásicas, ahora eran poderes especiales, aquellos que solo seres perfectos como ellos poseían, poderes del fuego y el aire, poderes benditos y malditos que servían para destruir seres como sus oponentes, rayos, luces, tornados y fuego se disparaban por todo el lugar, aterrizando en tierra y en edificios cercanos, los demonios del ejercito se han ido a conquistar otras tierras y los ángeles sucumbidos están en el suelo muertos o muy mal heridos no sobrevivirían por las quemaduras. Pip no se rendía y atacaba con lo mejor que tenia, sus ojos aun estaban aperlados en lugar de su color natural, mostraba todo el poder del ángel mas poderoso de todo el paraíso… con esos ataques de luz logro hacerle mucho daño a las alas del anticristo el cual perdía de a poco su altura en el aire… pero no caería solo, no… esto se acabaría de una vez, tenia que dirigir al ejercito y acabar con esta guerra, el infierno reinaría la tierra y un solo ángel no basta para detenerlo. En sus manos aparecieron unas fuertes cadenas, que inmediatamente se prendieron en llamas, como si fueran cuerdas, las lanzo a los aires haciendo que se engancharan en las del ángel, arrastrándolo a tierra, escuchándose un crujido proveniente de los huesos de esas alas blancas… las lagrimas y gritos del dolor no paraban, Damien aprovecho para mandar tres bolas del fuego al rubio, explotando como si fueran bombas, los brazos del demonios se encendieron como una antorcha y regreso a atacar con puños ardientes, Pip intentaba levantarse pero con cada golpe no podía… soportarlo mas, las cadenas se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, enterrándose a su vez en la tierra, haciendo imposible que saliera de esa posición hincada, alzo la mirada y la sonrisa triunfante del moreno lo decía todo… perdió… esta guerra tenia un claro ganador y no era el cielo… sus ojos regresaron a su color azul y lagrimas amargas recorrieron su rostro, miro a su alrededor por el rabillo de su ojo, todo estaba destruido y sus hermanos muertos… todo esta perdido… el fin del mundo de los humanos comenzó… Damien se acercó lo suficiente y beso al ángel, la sangre se mezclo en el beso pero eso solo lo hiso mas dulce para el demonio, Pip no dijo o hiso algo para oponerse ¿Qué caso tenia? Ya había un triunfador… podía unirse a el lado ganador ahora.

….

Y… así ya no hubo una tierra jamás… los humanos estaban muertos y lo único que había en su lugar era un nuevo infierno, donde todos los días las 24 horas eran torturadas las almas de todos ellos, los que murieron… lo que pecaron y no se arrepintieron… el cielo seguía arriba de todo, con Dios y su corazón partido por la perdida de todos esos ángeles y personas, el cielo ya no se atrevió a enfrentar esa fuerza mayor… en cambio se mantuvo al margen ya no tenia caso, la guerra acabo con millones y solo causaría mas perdidas innecesarias.

Mientras tanto, donde antes se alzaba la majestuosa cuidad de Inglaterra, esa asombrosa monarquía ya no existía, todo era ruinas… mas entre ellas se alzaba un nuevo palacio, completamente gótico y lujoso, solo los grandes podían estar ahí, en el gran salón se alzaba un trono de mármol negro pulido, donde un nuevo rey lucia su corona y riquezas, en el regazo… de su alteza real retozaba un pequeño ángel de cabellos de oro y piel de porcelana, el ultimo que lucho para evitarlo, ya era el esposo del rey y vivía lleno de lujo y cariño del anticristo. Damien como rey cuidaba de su exótica reina con fiereza, nadie se acercaba a la reina sin pasar por el rey, nadie tocaba a la reina mas que el rey, nadie veía a la reina, Philip solo era consentido besado y tomado por el rey. Pip no se quejaba aprendió a amar a su esposo, e incluso a dominarlo ya no se sentía solo, ni triste, ya no sentía ese odio a los humanos, ahora no tenia necesidades, su vida era ideal.

Después del fin del mundo… el infierno y el cielo hicieron la paz… solo entre seres perfectos.

**Eh… bueno no sé que decir… si les ha gustado agradézcanlo a Linkin Park, su canción Burn it down… no soy fan de la banda pero si escucho unos cuantos discos porque es MUY buena banda y mis respetos. Sé que la canción nada que ver con el fic pero algunas partes si me inspiraron pero descuiden pronto hare otro con la historia de la canción.**

**Gracias ****Sakuyachan16****, ****CreepyGirl07****, ****Mocalatte****, ****Isabella212209****, ****Garu0212****, ****Sakhory****, ****cerezita1806****, ****XxNenisCullenxX****, ****thekyuubininetailedfox**** todas ellas con mucho aprecio y gratitud por su comentario y por su tiempo para leer esto. Me ha faltado mencionar a muchas pero a todos los que lean esto… se los agradesco. **

**Gracias a todas esas lindas señoritas por sus ingeniosos comentarios que me pueden dejar aquí en este espacio de aquí abajo en este nuevo diseño hipster y bien diseñadito ya sin botones. **

**Recuerden que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. Si encuentran un error mil disculpas. **

**Adios. **


	9. ¡Prostituta!

**¡PROSTITUTA!**

Esto era algo nuevo en su vida común, era un viernes por la noche y salió del trabajo… no tenia ánimos de regresar al infierno y escuchar nada más que gritos con su dulce esposa… o mejor dicho esposo… así es… su "adorada" esposa que su padre le hizo el favor de buscarle y casarlo con esa perra, bueno, gracias al maldito infierno no tuvieron un bebe porque si no ahora estaría cambiando pañales… y claro que si deseaba un niño, un pedazo de el… e incluso estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo, amarlo y criarlo si… si estaba al lado de alguien que lo amara… o mínimo que lo quisiera y sabia que seria una buena madre y esposa… pero carajo, su padre no escogió a perra mas desgraciada para ser su esposa… por eso no sentía el mas mínimo remordimiento al ir a esos clubes nocturnos donde vivían las damas de la vida galante… obviamente no ira solo, ira con unos amigos del trabajo. Para ser más precisos los idiotas de Craig y Kenny… esos dos bastardos eran su compañía y aun con años de conocerse no le dijeron que irían a un lugar de… bisexuales.

Al entrar encontró un lugar con luces tenues de colores, hombres, mujeres y por supuesto linduras en prendas intimas… y lencería, caminando por el lugar y entre la gente para encontrar una mesa, desde ahí podrían ver y escoger entre todas las disponibles, las personas gritaban y jadeaban, un espectáculo en un tubo, un baile exótico, unos cuantos pechos al aire y algunos disfraces de gatos, conejos, sirvientas… era difícil escoger.

Craig y Kenny encontraron a unas rubias… oh quien sabe, su cabello era tan corto y eran tan planitas que no sabia definir bien el sexo, uno se fue con una sirvienta y el otro con una conejita… respectivamente… eso lo desesperaba o era muy exigente para irse con cualquiera. Incluyo ya pasando los minutos seguía observando entre tantos hombres que disfrutaban del baile censual de las empleadas, algunas mujeres coqueteaban con los hombres en la barra del bar que estaban bien marcados y mostraban sus músculos en ese disfraz de mesero… la música sonaba y algunas mujeres empleadas sin compañía bailaban moviéndose con lujuria… llamando la atención de los hombres indecisos… pero ni así se decidía por alguien.

No quería algo normal, quería algo que no se viera todos los días, algo que disfrutar de inicio a fin, una piel de porcelana fina, con aroma a rosas, cuerpo delicado y natural, cabello como rayos de sol, deseaba unos ojos dulces y tiernos pero a la vez profundos y cargados de deseo, se hacia una imagen en la mente de como seria su… "compañera ideal" aunque sonaba como una fantasía eso era lo que deseaba y en algún lugar de ése mugre club debía estar esa criatura que cumpliera con su fantasía al menos en un 50% no era tan complicado.

Entonces la vio, cuerpo de porcelana que salía del camerino, cubierto con una toga demasiado corta para su propia seguridad… no se le veía un busto tan grande pero eso no importo cuando sus largos cabellos de oro se acomodaron con sensualidad detrás de su oreja, sus ojos azules miraron a su alrededor con timidez, pero al ver tantos hombres sonrió de manera traviesa, sus alas falsas se movieron un poco soltando unas pocas plumas, era un ángel, era un hermoso ser que se iría al infierno con el, de inmediato quedo prendado de tan hermosa criatura… esta noche la tomaría… la haría suya y de nadie mas, seria su esposa, no importa que carajo tenia que hacer pero mandaría a la mierda a su padre y su perra interesada, encontró algo mejor y que sin duda seria una buena madre.

Sin pensarlo mas tiempo se acercó a la pequeña criatura… acorralándola un poco contra la pared, notando como se intimidaba débilmente al verlo, no era precisamente un escuálido que se asustaba por estar jun uno de esos lugares, estaba hambriento de sexo y esa linda chica seria la presa.

-hola…

-hola… ¿Cómo estas, guapo?

-a pesar de tu apariencia no eres nada tímida… ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a un lugar mas privado?

-me parece perfecto, corazón, solo tienes que hablar con mi jefe…

El moreno regreso la vista en donde señalaba la rubia y encontró a ese hombre gordo y vestido finamente. Al parecer era el chulo de todas porque hablaba con más hombres y les indicaba donde podían ir, el no solo quería un mugre cuartucho para tomar a esa lindura, él quería algo mejor, el mejor cuarto que ese horrible lugar podía ofrecer. Adí que le tomo un poco de tiempo y casi mil dólares pero lo consiguió y no solo eso, sino que también podría estar el tiempo que se le diera la gana, toda la noche si quería.

En el segundo piso había una habitación, donde solo los que de verdad podían pagar tenían acceso, eran escasos y rara vez se utilizaba, pero ahora estaba seguro a violar de ser necesario a esa criatura, al abrir la puerta el ángel ya estaba en la cama, sin sus alas, aun así en una pose bastante sexi, sus piernas se extendían por la cama y su sonrisa hacia una tierna carita junto con esos enormes ojos azules. Tendría una erección de solo ver a esa deliciosa chica.

-hola de nuevo cariño…

-¿te han dicho que eres terriblemente sexi?

-si… pero… no es tiempo de eso… ¿Quieres activo o pasivo?

-¿Es en serio? Pero si tu

-me llamo Philip…

Carajo, era una sorpresa, se veía demasiado joven, delicado y sexi para ser un hombre, a decir verdad no le molestaba, seria algo nuevo para el, no creía que hubiera mucha diferencia, solo cambiaba unos atributos femeninos por un trasero perfecto y un orificio mas pequeño, no creía que fuera tan malo, seria interesante.

-soy Damien y… no es por nada pero siempre me ha gustado estar arriba

-no hay ningún problema, me gusta ser pasivo, se siente muy bien aunque he sido activo unas cuantas veces

-¿te han dicho que eres muy sexi?

-no… normalmente soy… frágil y tierno

Con cada palabra se alzaba las la toga y se tapaba a medias su ropa interior blanca, a veces pensaba que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, se abalanzo a la cama, acorralando al angelito como si fuera un león con su nueva presa, el rubiecito se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama, no es como si fuera una perra en el sentido no literal de la palabra pero al cliente lo que pida y como se notaba que ese tipo era su primera con una prostituta, aun así notaba como se contenía, no queriendo usar toda su fuerza como si el rubio fuera de porcelana fina.

-no te contengas cariño, lo bueno de ser una puta es que no tienes que ser delicado o contenerte

-no te digas así por favor… Pip…

El moreno seguía mimando de vez en cuando a Pip, porque en algún lugar de su mente creía que si hacia algo mal o lastimaba a su nueva esposa perdería la oportunidad de su familia, así que se entretenía un poco, jugando con los pezones, acariciando esa jodida piel, carajo era tan pero tan suave que se corre de solo tocarla, su color su aroma, ese rostro tan fino y ese cabello tan largo que parecía hecho de oro puro. Pero su opinión cambio cuando lo miro mejor, tenia una mirada llena de lujuria, su cuerpo se contraía de placer y necesitaba que lo penetraran de una vez, carajo, era muy estrecho, demasiado.

-vamos, no te contengas, mas duro, mas fuerte… quiero que duela, Damien

Oh… no debió decir eso, porque de inmediato el moreno le cumplió la petición, ya no razonaba y solo sentía, ese dulce cuerpo que se contorsionaba y también se contraía para dar mas placer a su falo erecto, no tuvo piedad, Pip gritaba, no sabia si de placer o dolor, tal vez una mezcla de ambos, porque llegando al momento del clímax lo hiso junto a su pareja en turno. Al acabar debía que admitir que dolía solo un poco y que se sintió mucho mejor que bien, de hecho en estos años fue el mejor sexo de toda su perra vida, sintió algo que no sintió las otras veces, como una chispa o una llama que le encendió por completo.

-carajo, fue asombroso….

-si… bueno, necesito limpiarme y regresar al trabajo

-no lo harás…

-pero, Damien

-no, tu te quedaras aquí conmigo

-pero… no quiero sonar grosero, pero tengo que trabajar y además… dudo que alguien como usted quiera seguir gastando su tiempo con alguien como yo, ya vino a desahogarse, así que puede regresar a su vida

-¿Dónde quedo tu actitud divertida, ángel?

-yo… usted…

-no me hables de "usted" soy Damien, pequeño… me has enamorado

-no puedes, no de mi, regresa con tu familia por favor, es un error… yo soy…

-¡no lo digas! Tu no eres así, sé que no es así, tu no eres como los otros… tu eres noble y sufres mucho aquí ¿no es así?

-todas sufrimos aquí, ¿crees que alguien disfrutaría estar con alguien diferente cada noche? No sabes lo que se siente, no tienes idea, por favor vete

-permíteme ser el ultimo… y el único de ahora en adelante

-Damien

Pip aun no estaba del todo de acuerdo, es mas, se reusaba a cualquier relación con un cliente, las historias de putas que se involucran con sus clientes jamás terminan bien y lo decía tanto por testimonios como por propia experiencia, si te juntas con un hombre o mujer casado(a) siempre escogerá al esposo o esposa, las putas no tienen lugar en ese tipo de relación, ellos son simples aventuras, solo sexo… es lo único que hacían.

…

Damien en cambio pensaba diferente, quería que Pip fuera su pareja, porque era diferente, demasiado adorable y sensible como para ser una vulgar puta, no quería que siguiera así, verlo llorar, eso no era correcto, si pudiera tenerlo a su lado, lo cuidaría y mimaría con los lujos que merece una reina, en su mansión en las profundidades de la tierra, o su lujosa casa en la cuidad, no importa donde siempre y cuando estuviera con Pip a su lado, y… encontraría la manera de que le diera un bebe, el heredero de su fortuna, seria lindo, seria ideal, no le importaba que fuera un hombre, la verdad en apariencia no se notaba, sin ofender pero era delicado y hermoso como una mujer o mejor dicho, como un ángel, porque no hay que ser mujer para ser hermoso.

Como primero movimiento se encargo personalmente de ahora ser el único cliente de Pip… hablando con el chulo del burdel no escatimo en gastos para poder hacerlo, e incluso desde antes de que se presentara a trabajar robaba al pequeño rubio, porque después de todo pago los últimos seis meses de trabajo del pequeño… le costó, si, pero el problema no era el dinero ¿Han escuchado hablar de industrias Thorn? Bueno, él era el dueño… amo y señor. Y por su familia… digamos que le valía tres kilos de mierda lo que pensara esa vieja bruja de lo que pasara o deje de pasar.

-Philip… ¿Qué tienes?

-es… que quiero que me respondas algo ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-que te cases conmigo, seas mi linda esposa y me des un hijo

-eso es incoherente, Damien, por mas que lo parezca yo no soy una mujer

-hay maneras, yo se una, pero no te la puedo decir hasta que seas mi esposo

-pero… no puedo… entiéndelo, soy una aventura, me olvidaras tarde o temprano

-no será así mi pequeño, tu no eres una aventura, quiero que seas tu la madre de mis hijos, porque tu eres diferente. Veo tus ojos y hay mucha culpa, te toco y tiemblas, te obligan a hacerlo ¿no es verdad? dime… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-mi… mi familia era muy pobre, mis padres no tenia como mantenernos a mi hermana y a mi… murieron ambos dejándonos a la deriva… debo decir que mi hermana nunca me amo precisamente, me vendió a alguien que conoció en la cuidad, me trajeron a este país… como esclavo, trabajando en el campo por la mañana… vendido como prostituta por la noche, me mataban de hambre y me golpeaban

-¿Por cuánto tiempo no comías?

-lo máximo que dure fueron dos semanas sin comida pero solo cuatro días sin agua, comíamos casi nada y cuando lo hacíamos eran sobras, basura, comida de animal… solo cuando las niñas se embarazaban comíamos bien… nos encadenaban a tubos en un viejo sótano para que no escapáramos, nos golpeaban mucho, a las mujeres en lugares donde no se notara, a los hombres no les gustan feas…

-Philip…

-me golpearon pero… después de un tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, me curaron y me dieron de comer… pero me llevaron a la cuidad con las niñas… le vendieron mi virginidad al mejor postor.

-para… estas llorando

-aun me siento sucio Damien, me siento muy mal… me avergüenzo de ser quien soy y de que tuve que venderme para comer… fue horrible y me ha pasado, crees que eres el único que me ha prometido divorcio de su pareja, pero sé que no lo harán, sé que me olvidaran… que soy un objeto… por el cual pagas la chupada

Los lagrimones del ángel cayeron sin control por su fino rostro, lo sabia, sufrió mucho, lo mataron de hambre, lo golpearon y lo obligaron a prostituirse

-ven, no llores mas

Damien abrazo al más pequeño, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, limpiando sus lagrimas contra su fino traje, no deseaba eso, no mas, esos feos lagrimones no eran dignos de su ángel, solo sonrisas y miradas tiernas, sino, su hijo seria un tristón… ya se comportaba como todo un marica ¡Que puto asco! Pero valía la pena si podía estar con alguien como Pip, era ideal, convertir a ese servidor público en un rey, ¿no?

…

La verdad es que… Pip no era un fantasma en su puesto, por Dios que era muy popular, al principio lloraba mucho y eso atraía a muchos, después se trago el dolor pero aun así no le quito su belleza, el primero que lo tomo por regla fue el jefe… como a todos, si querías trabajo o te secuestraron en cualquier sentido tu primera vez como puta… o como persona, seria con ese gordo… te dolerá mucho y te usara en su beneficio.

Hubo una vez… un chico que lloro durante dos semanas sin parar, la vida en ese lugar era horrible, muchos de sus compañeros terminaron muy mal y sus clientes se peleaban por su atención, trataba de decirse que esto no era fama, esto no era bueno el ser atendido así por alguien que se enamoro de una noche, de un placer que te dura a lo mucho dos horas, además… no solo eran adultos y niños… eran bebes, eran mujeres que quedaron embarazadas… eran criaturas sin culpa que no llegaron a parir, porque no eran necesarios, pero, los que lo hacían en secreto era mucho peor. Algunos eran vendidos, otros los criarían para venta de órganos y… para ser sexo servidores algún día. Los horrores de ahí te hacen mas fuerte y aprendes ano llorar, a aceptar tu realidad… saber que morirás con ellos o de alguna enfermedad.

-Pip… ¿Por qué no renuncias a eso y vienes conmigo?

-no lo hare, entiende que no es correcto, ve con tu familia, te aman

-no me importa, por favor Pip no me gusta que trabajes ahí, te haces daño, te lastimas, te duele y no quiero que llores mas

Bueno eso era algo nuevo, regularmente todos los otros le prometieron una vida mejor, pero les preocupaba mas el sexo, como que trabajar ahí hacia que cada vez fuera alguien de dudosa procedencia y ponía celosos a los demás clientes frecuentes, se interesaban solo con una noche y Damien se preocupaba por el, pero, no, era imposible, si lo que el moreno decía era que quería una buena esposa/amante/madre pues podría buscar a una mujer para empezar, en segunda en algún otro sitio y tercera podría ser mas feliz.

…

Pip de verdad que odiaba ese trabajo, se sentía muy mal hacerlo, digo, ¿Qué sentirías tú al vender tu dignidad como ser humano? Con el paso del tiempo se desgasta un poco de ellos, pero como si no pasara nada, se arreglaba como una jovencita, sonreía y coqueteaba por necesitad, tenia admiradores, tenia alguien apartándolo y pagando por unas horas, como un objeto, llegaron a golpearlo tan fuerte que se quedo inconsciente durante dos días. Claro que las palabra de sus amigos le ayudaban a llevarlo, no era el único, entre mas jóvenes y hermosos eran mejor pagaban y… el tiempo pasaba, ya no era un adolescente, ya perdió un poco de su encanto, pero había un dicho allí, y creo que era muy cruel pero se aplicaba "hasta las putas mas viejas consiguen un pendejo". Paso años sufriendo y… hace algunos llego un hombre que como Damien le ofreció la luna y las estrellas, lo enamoro y lo hiso suyo tanto tiempo, que creyó correcto enamorarse de un cliente, pero se equivoco, ellos jamás renuncian a su familia, lo desconocieron le dijeron "puta" en la cara antes de escupirle y violarlo, eso… lo destrozo pero aprendió una gran lección, no confíes en tus clientes, porque si están allí es porque son unos cerdos. Dolido por ello, uso a esos cerdos, les robo y los despreció, como una venganza.

Pero… llego un tiempo donde le daba igual, si era hombre o mujer, ricos, pobres, da igual, son personas, son clientes y no importa cuanto gane… jamás saldrá de esa prisión.

-Pip… ¿Qué tienes?

-yo… nada, no me pasa nada, Caramelo

Caramelo era un joven, rubio y de ojos muy grandes, su cabello muy desordenado, jamás se pudo peinar, su nombre obviamente no era Caramelo pero cada uno tenía un "nombre de puta" y mientras trabajaran su nombre era el que el jefe decidía. El suyo era ángel, claro, porque en sus espectáculos ese era su disfraz más provocativo.

-¿seguro? Ángel, desde hace tiempo estas raro

-seguro, no te preocupes

-Conejito y yo creemos que es algo relacionado con el hombre que te esta pretendiendo

-ningún hombre me esta pretendiendo, no digas esas cosas, Caramelo, Conejito se esta alterando por nada

Conejito era otro rubio, muy tierno e inocente, mucho más tierno que los otros, claro, era el preferido debido a eso, actuaba de forma dulce con todos, al igual que todos, él era infeliz trabajando así, pero era la única manera, todos llegaron por necesidad o fueron comprados como objetos. Los nombres de Caramelo y Conejito eran Joseph/Tweek y Leopold/Butters respectivamente, era raro que en el trabajo le dijeran de una manera, en el hogar de otra y su nombre no tenga nada que ver, pero así les gustaba, se habían acostumbrado, y desde que todos eran apenas unos adolescentes se habían cuidado mutuamente, como hermanos.

-bueno, esta bien, pero, hay algo que quiero saber Pip, ¿Qué sientes al estar con ese hombre?

-yo… es… es muy lindo conmigo, me da todos los cuidados que necesito, como si fuera virgen…

-que bien, me alteraba porque… ese hombre parece un sádico, se le nota a distancia

-claro que no, es todo lo contrario, almenas conmigo, pero quiere que me valla con el

-oh, pues ¿Qué esperas Pip?

-¡estas loco! Sabes que no puedo, no me parece correcto

-pero si sabes que la amante siempre se le trata mejor que a la esposa

-pero la amante sigue siendo eso, un polvo, solo sexo y si realmente me amaran no estarían aun con sus esposas, entiéndelo, solo somos sexo, no valemos como personas, somos objetos de los que se abusa cada noche, creo que deberías ya saberlo, además… yo… no quiero que nadie sufra por mi capricho

-¿capricho? Pip… ¿tú amas a ese hombre?

-yo… creo que si… aun estoy interpretándolo

-pero, Pip, tu sabes que no podemos

-claro que lo se, todo es una mentira pero… pero ya ha pasado tiempo y… se niega a que siga trabajando…

-yo creo que deberías olvidarlo, todo es un truco, todo el mundo sabe cual es nuestro destino

-si… no te preocupes, ya salgo, es hora de mi espectáculo.

Camino hasta la cortina, donde escuchaba la voz del presentador, viendo por última vez su atuendo, era de cuero negro y claro que era sumamente pequeño, femenino, pero sexi, y a sus espectadores les excitaba, se movía sensualmente por el escenario, contoneando caderas, bailando alrededor de un tubo, agitando sus cabellos, alzando el trasero y sus ojos se llenaron de una falsa mascara de placer. La música sonaba y el movía su cintura, las caderas, se quitaba la ropa, era un deleite para la mirada pervertida de hombres y mujeres que le veían bailar, sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante la sensual figura enfrente suyo, abarrotándose para pagar una hora con ese cuerpo pálido. Acabo de bailar, como si fuera una diva se despidió de sus admiradores, detrás de cámara para cambiar de ropa en la siguiente función, quitándose tan revelador traje, quedando casi desnudo.

-lindo baile… Philip

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Damien

-vi tu espectáculo, sabes que no me agrada que te exhibas así, mira tu rostro, es clara tu mueca tras esa sonrisa…

-no es tu asunto, regresa, no te quiero aquí

-al contrario, ya me he encargado de esta semana Pip, he pagado tu trabajo

-¡no! Tonto, no gastes dinero en algo que no pasara, entiéndelo de una puta vez, no te necesito, se quien soy, no tienes que mentirte, no tienes que fingir que me conoces porque es claro que no es así

-¿Por qué te molesta?

-Porque no tienes que hacerlo, soy una puta, déjame ya, déjame ser infeliz y vete

-no puedo…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tengo de especial? Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que nada pasara entre nosotros

-es que… creo que me he enamorado de ti

-¡no es verdad! no puedes… ¡Te enamoraste de mi cuerpo! ¡Tú no me amas, solo te gusta verme bailar!

-si ese fuera el caso… pagaría y tendría sexo contigo cada que quisiera, te rompería en dos al momento de penetrarte, regularmente soy muy cruel, pero no es así, yo hablo contigo, te escucho también a ti porque quiero saber lo que piensas y sientes… quiero hacer mi familia contigo…

Abrazo al rubio, a pesar de las repetitivas protestas de su parte, besándolo sin ninguna presión, con lentitud y disfrutando de la caricia de los labios rosados del rubio, aunque no lo pareciera el no solo quería sexo (dejando de lado que fue el mejor que tuvo en años y que nunca se cansaría de ese cuerpo) deseaba otras cosas, ya sabe, lo que un humano normal, tener a "ese alguien" aquella persona que te ama y tu a ella por sobre todo.

…

A partir de entonces Pip se dejo amar de nuevo, haciendo que sus malos recuerdos de la última vez se esfumaran, aunque si deseaba renunciar a su trabajo de prostituta… pero no podía Erik jamás dejaría que se fuera, era una de las putas mas famosas y mas solicitadas, pero claro, Damien acaparaba todos los días, así que la fila para unas horas con Pip se hacia cada vez mas larga. Aun así no importaba, Damien era feliz por cada noche consentir a su Pip, salían a cenar, a bailar, al cine, tenían sexo una que otra vez o simplemente se tumbaban en la cama a platicar por horas. Pip era feliz, era una relación completamente diferente a las últimas, se sentía diferente, sentía la preocupación de uno por el otro, además no todo era sexo… Damien era impresionante, las primeras pruebas eran el coqueteo, pero se contuvo muy bien al caer tan fácil, recibía muchos mimos, y podría hablar de cualquier cosa que le molestara o le emocionara, era una pareja muy atenta… (De igual manera en el sexo) jamás se atrevía a levantarle la mano, pero, había algo que no mantenía a Pip nada contento y que siempre lo hacia dudar y era el hecho de que Damien aun tenia a su esposa en casa.

-Damien… creo que… que esto no funcionara

-¿Qué? Pero si todo esta perfecto…

-pero aun tienes a tu esposa, eso quiere decir que no quieres separarte

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, significa que… aun la quieres

-yo nunca la quise Pip, me obligaron a casarme

-pero

-nada… no te preocupes, solo que en mi caso el divorcio es un tanto cuanto mas complicado

-¿eh?

-es algo así como venderle mi alma al diablo

-jeje… Damien no digas esas cosas

-si supieras…

De hecho no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, su matrimonio fue un pacto satánico… y para romperlo era mucho más complicado que solo firmar un papel. Era una lucha a matar… en el sentido literal, tendría que matar a la hermosa súcubo perra mal nacida que tenia como esposa.

Pero tenía razón Pip, tenia que hacerlo, pero estaba dispuesto a tal cosa con complacer su capricho de una bella esposa que el mismo escogió… aunque fuera un peligro. Y por Satán que la puta no se enterara que la dejaba por alguien que si vendía su cuerpo porque entonces mataría al hombrecillo.

…

-Qué tu ¿Qué?

-como escuchaste linda…

-pero… no puedes hacerlo

-claro que puedo y quiero… la verdad no eres útil en este castillo, por lo que creo que es mejor deshacerme de ti

-dime la verdad Damien ¿hay otra? ¿Quién es?

-hablas como si te lo fuera a decir, además no es de tu puta incumbencia… así que te espero dentro de siete días en la entrada al infierno… ahí nos despediremos esposa mía

-serás un idiota, esta me las pagaras… no dejare que te salgas con la tuya… a mi no me abandonas

-muy tarde… porque yo ya lo hice

El nombre de la esposa de tan importante hombre/príncipe/demonio era Lili, era desde hace años su esposa, bueno, su mantenida, porque para ser su esposa tendría… tendría que ser como Philip, atento, cariñoso, sexi y además… bueno comparar era simplemente inútil.

El hombre dejo a la demonio con sus celos a flor de piel sin importarle, era una mujer en apariencia hermosa, de pelo largo y negro, ojos de color gris… una súper modelo, bastante celosa, nada tonta, se había molestado mucho de sus repentinas ausencias en las noches, bajo el pretexto de ser el trabajo en la oficina, pero las mujeres pocas veces siguen en la misma escusa por tanto tiempo.

…

Lili siguió a Damien en su rutina… basto con seguirlo durante pocas horas y te dabas cuenta de que no iba a trabajar como tanto presumía, era el jefe de las _Industrias Thorn*_ era obvio que siendo así pudiera faltar al trabajo, tener una hermosa casa. Pero… viajaba hasta el centro de la ciudad y entraba un… un prostíbulo… eso desato los celos de Lili, que su esposo lo engañe con una cualquiera… con una sucia y vulgar ramera de quinta, no era tolerable, era un insulto a su belleza y su evidente voluptuosidad… sea quien sea la zorra con quien este su marido… no se la va a acabar

Su mente celosa comenzó a trabajar ¿Qué hacer para destruir a la zorrita roba maridos? Regreso a su palacio en el infierno, formando ese macabro plan en su cabeza. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea, por fin, sonrió con malicia, todo comenzaría mañana mismo….

…

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche, aun tenia tiempo, se miro al espejo, cuidando de cada detalle hasta que confirmo que no tenia ningún defecto. Camino con una sonrisa hasta el prostíbulo, entrando y camino al camerino, Philip al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y darle un lindo beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Dami

-am… Hola

-que bueno verte… es un poco temprano pero ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-espera un poco, iré a hablar con tu jefe, tu… quédate aquí y espérame

-ah… de acuerdo Dami

-si…

Dejo al rubio, haciendo una asquerosa mueca al darse la vuelta ¡por eso la dejaron! Sus celos son tan intensos que quería gritar pero no, solo necesitaba una plática con el jefe del lugar, ese hombre gordo. Consiguió sin problema hablarle, le llevaron a su despacho para estar en un ambiente más privado.

-¿ahora que quiere Thorn? Pagara el mes de la puta seguramente

-no, quiero que esa puta sea un esclavo

-¿eh? Esclavo… pero dijiste que jamás lo pusiera en ese puesto o me matarías…

-cambie de opinión… de hecho… te pagare para que lo sometas con los cerdos mas masoquistas y pervertidos de este asqueroso lugar, quiero que lo destruyan, que lo humillen y llore

-oh… ¿Cuánto ofreces?

-diez mil dólares por que lo hagas… pero que sea toda la noche

-de acuerdo, es un trato… mandare a preparar todo

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-a lo mucho diez minutos, no será difícil… le has pagado tres meses de trabajo, sus clientes están ansiosos

El moreno no dijo nada, solo rechino los dientes, ¿Así que tres meses? Esa puta lo pagaría… estaba ansiosa de ver como lloraba de dolor, se retiro de regreso a los camerinos, donde el rubio lo esperaba, ahora no tenia su traje de trabajo sino su ropa común, Pip no sospecho nada… Damien de vez en cuando iba a pagar su trabajo, cuando el moreno regreso, se acercó de nuevo, esperando que Damien le tomara y lo invitara como todo un caballero al cine o a comer.

-Dami…

-púdrete puta… no me vuelvas a buscar… fue divertido todo el sexo… pero amo a mi sexi esposa y la amare siempre por encima de cualquier zorra… diviértete con tus fans…

-Dami… ¿Por qué me dices cosas tan horribles?

-Philip

Dos hombres llegaron desde las espaldas del rubio, tomándolo de los hombros y jalándolo bruscamente, "Damien" se quedo mirando el espectáculo. Pip fue llevado a un cuarto especial, hecho de cristales, donde hombres desnudos y excitados lo esperaban, le arrancaban la ropa a salvajes tirones, el gritaba confundido aun, desde su lugar podía ver como "Damien" tomaba una copa de vino y solo admiraba el espectáculo como si fuera un circo.

Pip grito a todo pulmón pero eso no detuvo a sus captores, quienes lo ataron, lo amordazaron, metiendo diversos objetos por aquella cavidad, juguetes sexuales y huevos, lo mordieron y golpearon mas de una vez, lloro por compasión al momento de que los hombres lo penetraban… metiendo falos a su boca… usándolo como un objeto que no puede sentir.

Cuando por fin terminaron, nadie se molesto en ayudarlo… se quedo tirado, desnudo y manchado del semen de tantos hombres. "Damien" entro caminando a paso lento, disfruto de su llanto, pateándolo con fuerza en el estomago.

-nunca debiste meterte con mi marido, entiende que eres una zorra, él es un gran empresario, un príncipe que no perderá su tiempo contigo si me tiene a mi, soy una mujer muy vengativa si quiero… así que espero que hayas aprendido algo.

Pip no lo escucho, su voz solo sonó en su cabeza, pero lo que tuviera que decir ese idiota no tenia nada inteligente que decir… el moreno se fue y Pip permaneció llorando de dolor y no precisamente físico.

…

A la noche siguiente, Damien regreso, como era de costumbre, llego al camerino y vio a Pip acurrucado en su silla frete al tocador….

-Hola Pip

El rubio levanto la vista para encontrar esos ojos color hielo… mirándolos como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, desatando una ira incontenible, tanto así que le soltó una bofetada tremenda al moreno, derramando lagrimas en el proceso.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Aun no estas satisfecho con lo que me hiciste ayer? Se te olvido como me trataste y me dijiste…

-¿De que hablas? Trate de llamarte porque ayer no pude venir…

-No mientas, idiota, no te hagas el imbécil, nunca debí confiar en ti, bastardo

-yo no

-me vendiste Damien, dejaste que todos esos hombres me usaran mientras tu observabas bebiendo vino… me llamaste zorra, dijiste que no dejarías a tu esposa por mi… siempre tuve razón… todos los hombres que me hablan es por mero sexo, no buscan nada mas… me dan asco… me doy asco… vete a la mierda y ya no regreses, quédate con tu puta empresa…

-no me iré

-bien… entonces el que se larga soy yo, no te molestes en buscarme

Se fue corriendo, dejando al moreno con una enorme duda y una cara de ¿Que mierda acaba de pasar? Fue muy tarde para correr tras Pip… pero tenia la ligera idea de quien le daría una respuesta a su pregunta.

…

Pip tenia un apartamento, no lo dejo porque presentía que algo así pasaría, fue al baño a mirarse al espejo, las lágrimas de dolor se seguían derramando sin control ¿Por qué no tomo bien sus decisiones? ¿Por qué atraía a los hombres malos? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Vender su dignidad al mejor postor lo hiso demasiado sensible.

-no… ¿Por qué? Yo… yo si te amaba Damien

Pero con el corazón roto una vez mas tomo con rabia las tijeras de su botiquín en el espejo, comenzó a cortar su melena rubia…

…

-fuiste tu ¿verdad?

-¿yo qué, corazón?

-no te hagas la idiota, tu lo hiciste

-¿hacer que? Hasta donde se tu ya no me quieres a tu lado, yo solo hice mis maletas

-tu lo vendiste

-bueno, si

-eres una

-ah, ah aun soy tu esposa y… el aun una puta… es su trabajo… además no sabes si no lo había hecho antes, no sabes con cuantos se metió

-¿y tu?

-perdóname, pero yo si fui fiel, loca, avariciosa y materialista pero fiel

-no me importa… ya tuviste lo que querías, no debiste desgraciarle la vida a Pip, aquí el de la traición fui yo

-bueno, no encontré una mejor forma de vengarme… ya que lastime al tercero, y tu… estas dolido porque tu relación se fue a la basura... termine mi trabajo…

-lárgate y no regreses

-con todo gusto… ya hice lo que necesitaba, sabes que no me interesa lo que pase o deje de pasar… adiós esposo mio

La bella mujer se fue del castillo contoneándose por ahí, Damien la miro con asco y rabia, pero tenia razón, por mas pedante y castrante que fue vivir con ella eso no significaba que le fuera infiel, el error fue suyo y todos sabían que una súcubo era vengativa hasta mas no poder. Pero ya no tenia de que preocuparse, Lili cumplió su venganza ya estaba saldada y su orgullo regreso a ser tan grande y por eso se ira sin problema. Ahora el único que si le preocupaba era su adorado Philip que corrió y no regreso la vista atrás.

…

Damien busco al chico rubio en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero no lo encontró, fue a su departamento, a los barrios bajos de toda la cuidad sin encontrar rastro del niño rubio. Con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a dudar en encontrarlo de nuevo… la ciudad era enorme y a pesar de memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro y cada mechón de melena rubia no lo encontró. Su corazón lloro en silencio a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Era verdad, se enamoro de Pip, se enamoro de una prostituta, renuncio a una sexi mujer por alguien que se vendía, pero aun asó, Pip era una muy buena persona, le hacia parecer un idiota en comparación… como su mundo aburrido… con su reino tan común, su padre restregándole en la cara todo el maldito tiempo que quería un jodido nieto, que no debió dejar a Lili y blablablá, dejo de escuchar hace ya mucho, su mente deseaba aunque sea solo por un segundo, volver a escuchar la dulce voz de Pip llamándolo de esa asquerosa manera "Dami" nunca le agrado pero dejaba que Pip lo hiciera porque se veía tan feliz al hacerlo….

En fin… ya han pasado cinco años de aquello, pero lo recordaba muy bien, hoy exactamente se cumpliría la fecha de todos esos años… buscándolo y tratando de volver a verlo para explicarle todo y pedir perdón de rodillas aunque no estuviera muy seguro de que se disculpaba. Por motivos de trabajo mudo sus oficinas a Londres, bonita cuidad aunque algo fría, adquirió la costumbre de salir a dar una vuelta pequeña, un modesto parque y ver a los niños jugar… le relajaba de cierta manera, así que… tomaba su lugar en una banca y escuchaba el sonido del viento, imaginándose unos ojos azules muy lindos. Tan perdido en su imaginación que no noto a la persona que se sentaba a su lado. Al abrir los parpados y descubrir a una dulce sonrisa a su lado, su corazón latió de nuevo… su melena rubia ya no estaba pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso… era… era…

-hola… Dami

-Philip…

…

**¿Qué paso, perras? **

**Bueno va la larguísima explicación… **

**Industrias Thorn(lo usare comúnmente en mis historias, así que deben saber que es) son industrias que existen pero no son reales, en la película The Omen Damien, la segunda para ser mas específicos, después de que los padres de Damien murieran en "accidentes" él fue enviado con sus tíos y su primo, el no sabia que era el anticristo hasta unas escenas después… pero el punto es que su tío tenia unas industrias Thorn valoradas en 100 mil millones… pero misteriosamente al saber Damien que era la bestia… los Thor fueron muriendo y oh sorpresa… Damien termino siendo el dueño… y al final presidente de los EEUU pero esa es otra historia. Las industrias eran creo de pesticidas… en fin, yo las vi en Mega video… creo que ya sabrán la historia pero si eran buenas películas… si las encuentran véanlas… el actor que dio vida a Damien en la segunda es muy… como decirlo… lindo (opinión personal) **

**En fin… esto es todo por hoy, yo soy Cereal Pascual, gracias a las señoritas que leen mis historias, yo aquí me despido… **

**Recordándoles que… **_"_Se siempre una versión de primera clase de ti mismo en lugar de una versión de segunda clase de otra persona_" _

**Adiós **

**PS: ya para la otra, prometo por mi hermoso México que será un Damien pasivo… espérenme… **


	10. There he goes

**There he goes**

Creo que jamás llegare a entender como es que paso, simplemente al momento de analizarlo descubrí que me había enamorado, creo que paso desde hace años atrás, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, nunca fui bueno para las relaciones sociales, menos cuando tenia ocho años… así que no medí bien y termine dañándolo, no me quede el tiempo suficiente para volverlo a ver… pero me arrepiento de haber sido tan superficial como para lastimarlo y caerle bien a una bola de idiotas que no valen ni mi tiempo. Durante diez años desde que me largue de ese pueblo no me lo saque de la cabeza, solo pensaba en el, sé que no estaba muerto pero creo que ser un cohete humano no deja solo una simple quemadita….

Durante todo ese tiempo estuve recorriendo el mundo… viendo ciudades y países cuyo nombre seria imposible de pronunciar y aun más ubicarlo en un mapa. El mundo era muy grande y conocí a personas muy diferentes en cultura… pero de rostros tan hermosos tan exóticos y perfectos… he visto de todo… pero ninguno se le compara… ningún rostro ni cuerpo logro sacarlo de mi cabeza, simplemente era… un recuerdo que se apodero de mi mente… simplemente no podía comparar.

Cuando era un adolescente no quiero contarles como me desahogaba en esas mañanas con una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones, creo que fue la inspiración de todos mis fantasías… de mi desahogue. Tuve muchas novias y novios… cada uno más hermoso y sexi que el anterior… simplemente ninguno duro mas de seis meses… mi mente divagaba en los recuerdos de un niño… un odioso niño que pese a todo aun escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza… e incluso sus gemidos en mis extrañas fantasías que resultaron ser mejor que cualquier sesión de sexo con mis amantes, porque yo ya no imaginaba a un niño… no, imaginaba a un joven, con una hermosura única… con una mirada tan profunda y angelical, con un cuerpo suave… un joven bellísimo.

Finalmente me rendí y regrese a ese inmundo pueblo olvidado de Dios, lo encontré sin ningún problema… y sin duda mis fantasías no eran nada comparadas con la realidad. Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojos, su pelo de oro largo y liso, su cuerpo delgado…, era simplemente exquisito. Cuando lo observe por un tiempo, siguiéndolo sin que me viera… ya no pude regresar… era un alma tan pura, amigable y sincera… un querubín fuera del paraíso… y yo… un demonio perdido por ahí.

Ángel bello y distraído, perdido en su mundo de fantasía, siempre puntual, siempre confiable. Durante semanas era su sombra y cada vez me enamoraba mas de él, mas de una vez entre a su casa, para mi sorpresa vivía solo, pero vivía en perfecto orden y limpieza, eso me gustaba, el aroma a te y galletas de las cinco. Lo seguía a la escuela y quería tanto ser uno de esos rubios ingenuos con los que se juntaba, les hablaba con cariño y los animaba con fervor, deseaba eso, deseaba ser alguien para el niño rubio, más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿Qué se sentiría ser amado? A decir verdad nunca estuvo en contacto con tal sentimiento y aun dudaba que los suyo fuera amor… tal vez sea una obsesión suya ver a un humano sin gracia. Habría que primero estar 100% seguro de lo que sentía por ese ángel terrestre.

Así que lo decidí y me arme de valor… sabía que tenía una rutina y siempre pasaba por la misma avenida para llegar a su casa. El pequeño pueblo creció en mi ausencia y entre tantas caras se me hacia difícil encontrarlo, pasaban días y sin ver su sonrisa pensé que tendría que matar a tanta gente para poder verlo. Simplemente caminaba del este al oeste en su búsqueda sin éxito.

Un día… nos encontramos caminando en las nevadas calles, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y las malditas mariposas volaban por mi estomago, el azul de nuestros ojos se enfrento… al parecer me reconoció al instante… porque de inmediato mis oídos volaron al escuchar su voz.

-Damien…

Me sonrojé… mi piel tan pálida no ayudo a ocultarlo, baje la mirada avergonzado, no podía verlo a los ojos después de tantos años y menos después de lo que hice. Bueno al parecer el no pensaba igual, porque me tomo las manos y acerco su rostro al mio, carajo, casi me da un ataque al corazón, me sonríe como si yo fuera un antiguo amigo….

-si eres tu Damien… ¡oh que grata sorpresa! Nunca pensé encontrarte otra vez amigo

-¿amigo?

-si… tu y yo éramos amigos… es que acaso ¿ya no te agrado?

-pe-pero ¿no recuerdas lo que paso cuando me fui?

-recuerdo muy poco de hecho… desperté en el hospital y solo recuerdo que fuimos a la fiesta de Erik… y… lo demás esta borroso… pero me informaron que te tuviste que ir… y siempre tuve la esperanza que regresaras

-Pip… yo te mande al hospital, te prendí fuego… te use para ganar amigos… y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento…

-oh… bueno… no importa…

-claro que importa Pip, te hice mucho daño y no es correcto, he venido para verte y ahora tu deberías guardarme rencor por lo que hice…

-no veo porque enojarme por algo que paso hace ya muchos años… es distinto ahora ¿verdad? o ¿a que has venido?

-no se realmente, solo sentí deseos de verte otra vez

-oh que alegría, sabes, no han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que te fuiste, aun me llaman Pip porque me odian, estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo otra vez

El joven rubio se abrazó a Damien con fuerza y alegría, como su hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida a pesar de solo convivir escasos dos días con el. Pero… ya no era una sombra, era un "amigo suyo" pasaba tiempo juntos, Pip era mejor persona de lo que él pensaba, le sonreía con alegría, le encantaba esa sonrisa, dulce y espontanea, siempre feliz a pesar de su dura vida, sus rosados labios se curvaban siempre de manera tenue, se preguntaba muchas veces ¿a que sabrían esos labios? ¿Qué sensación tendría al tocarlos? ¿Qué sabor tendrán? Seguro que a te… endulzado con miel… o a galletas de canela… quizá biscochos… ¿Quién sabe? Era un misterio que con todo gusto investigaría. Al estar ellos dos como "mejores amigos" por no decir que era el único amigo de Pip, Damien era testigo de algunos maltratos que recibía Pip, pero este con una sonrisa respondía amablemente, no lo comprendía, mas de una vez intento romperle la cara de cerdo gordo de Cartman por escupirle a su Pip. Pero este le dijo que no lo hiciera, que estaba bien, claro que no estaba bien, debería decirle unas cuantas verdades al cintura de barril para callarlo.

En esos tiempos juntos, Damien observaba a Pip con cuidado, cada detalle, lo hacia enamorarse cada vez mas, por ejemplo, cada vez que Pip se avergonzaba se mordía el labio inferior y bajaba un poco la cabeza; cuando se reía siempre lo hacia con ganas y un tenue color rosado coloreaba sus mejillas, ese simple humano descontrolaba todo su mundo, claro que había cosas que le desagradaban, cada vez que lo insultaban, lo golpeaban o le escupían, sus ojos perdían un poco de su brillo, no lo escuchaba reír e incluso algunas veces, donde fueron demasiado crueles, podría ver lagrimas de dolor, detalles como esos eran los que lo enamoraban, porque sinceramente el jamás tenia ninguna reacción como esa, quizá por eso lo amaba, era todo lo que él no era, Damien actuaba por instinto sin detenerse a pensar las cosas, puede que mucha gente lo insulte y a él no le importara un carajo, no sentía dolor tan fácilmente, nunca fue genuinamente feliz, no sentía afecto por casi nada, es mas si no fuera por esos sentimientos que tiene por Pip y la rabia y enojo, seria una roca.

-Damien… ¿hola? ¿Estas escuchándome?

-cada palabra…

Los ojos del moreno no se despegaban de Pip, no entendía un carajo de lo que le decía pero si lo estaba escuchando. Es más ¿Cómo llego ahí? En un momento ya estaba tomando té con Pip en su bonita terraza floreada, bueno el tiempo pasaba así cuando se ponía a pensar en toda su vida y descubrir que estaba enamorado, era una forma de perderse en su mundo.

-has estado algo extraño Damien. Estas perdido cada vez que te hablo

-no, estoy bien, solo pensaba

-si necesitas tiempo a solas yo

-no es eso, solo que descubrí algo que… yo creía imposible

-¡que bien! ¿Qué has descubierto Damien?

-tu… sabes ¿Qué es el amor, Pip?

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa al escucharlo decir eso, Pip desvió la mirada a otro lugar de la habitación, lejos de Damien, se nota que la pregunta lo abrumo un poco, se toco el pecho con ambas manos, donde se encontraba su corazón antes de regresar la vista a su amigo, que le sonreía picarescamente.

-ah. Yo si sé que es el amor Damien, es la cosa más hermosa que una persona puede sentir por otra

-¿Cómo se siente, Pip?

-pues, veras es como si todo fuera felicidad, te sientes feliz y capas de todo… ves a todos de manera tan diferente, ya no hay maldad solo tu y esta persona, y… si eres correspondido la sensación es aun mas grata, porque solo te interesa pasar tiempo con aquella persona y hacerla feliz.

-¿tu te sientes así?

-últimamente si, es hermoso, pero… sé que jamás me corresponderá… porque somos de dos mundos diferentes

El corazón de demonio salto de alegría ¿podría ser? Pip, enamorado del anticristo, eso, seria completamente espectacular, poder declararse sin miedo a ser rechazado, tomo la mano de Pip, cosa que hiso que Pip se sonrojara y casi diera un brinco en su propia silla, mirando incrédulo al demonio de cabellera negra.

-yo creo que si te corresponderá

-¿de verdad? ¿Crees que pueda decirle?

-si, solo tienes que ser tu mismo, seguramente te dirá que si

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-ah… intuición

-entonces… lo hare Damien, le diré lo mucho que la quiero

¡WOW! ¡wow! ¿Qué? ¿Lo mucho que _LA_ quiero? No se trataba de él, tenia que ser estúpido, claro que no era el, Pip era un caballero, tenia lo heterosexual en la sangre aunque su apariencia sea la de una princesa, bajo la mirada completamente destruido.

-Damien, ¿tu a quien quieres pretender?

-ya no importa, ahora que lo pienso mejor, dudo que me corresponda

-pero si eres uno de los chicos mas populares y guapos de la secundaria… por supuesto que lo hará

-lo dudo, le gusta otra persona… cuando aman a otra persona ni yo puedo obligarlos a cambiar de opinión

-entiendo, pero no te preocupes Damien, el amor si es puro y sincero… será correspondido

Le dijo sonriéndole, si tan solo supieras, si te dieras cuenta que con esos ojitos brillantes y esa sonrisa acabas de romperle el corazón a la criatura más poderosa, un humano que no necesito más que una simple confesión de amor.

-sabes que Pip, ya es un poco tarde, mejor regreso al infierno, mi papá debe de estar preocupado

-oh pero Damien…

-me tengo que ir, adiós

-Damien…

El moreno se fue prácticamente volando de ahí, dejando al rubio completamente confundido, estaban platicando tan bien, e incluso Damien le animo a confesarse con su amor platónico, no entendía lo que sucedió para que su invitado se fuera ¿fue algo que dijo?

-pero tu nunca te interesas por tu padre…

…

Al salir de la casa voló de manera literal al bosque, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, era algo tan desagradable, después sintió como sus ojos goteaban, salía agua de sus ojos, eso no era normal, los demonios no hacían eso, no se fijo por donde iba y termino chocando contra un árbol, cayendo de picada al suelo. El dolor no es nada, ha sufrido peores caídas.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Las gotas salían mas a prima en mayor cantidad y el dolor en su pecho se hacia mas fuerte, no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. No durmió en toda la noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Pip, en aquel chico que nunca será suyo. Aunque pudiera tenerlo a la fuerza, podría raptarlo, matarlo llevárselo al infierno y seria solo suyo… no seria como él lo querría, seria un alma en pena como las otras, no seria feliz.

-solo quería una oportunidad

…

Se encerró en su habitación en el infierno, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, esto no pasó por alto al Dios del infierno, preocupado por su hijo, hace ya mucho que no hacia una rabieta que terminara destrozando a medio palacio, subió por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de s hijo.

-Damien… cariño, ¿Estas bien?

-Lárgate

-hijo… ¿Qué te ocurrió en la tierra?

-te dije que te fueras, con mil diablos

-no me iré y si es necesario tumbare la puerta

-jodete… viejo de porra

-Damian Thorn! Abre esa puerta o te juro que no saldrás del infierno por los próximos quinientos años

Se escucho un silencio por diez segundos antes de que un adolescente encabronado abriera la puerta completamente molesto, con todos sin distinción.

-Damien… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-nada importante viejo

-¿Nada tan importante? Hijo… puede que no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos pero se cuando algo te molesta ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue algo sobre Pip?

Miro a su hijo, su reacción lo dijo todo, bajo la mirada, apretó los puños y gruño tan bajito que posiblemente tú nunca lo escucharías.

-¿Qué le paso a Pip?

-a Pip nada, esta en perfecto estado, no tiene ningún problema

-entonces… dime, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se pelearon? Hijo… desde que nos fuimos de ese pueblo hace años no has pensado o dicho otra cosa que no sea ese niño y ahora que regresaste… estas molesto

-¡No es por eso, papá! Me enamore, con un carajo, me enamore de un niño que conocí desde hace años, que no he dejado de pensar en el, de lo fantástico que seria que esas sonrisas fueran para mí, pero me equivoque, esta enamorado de alguien mas y jamás me dará su corazón ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?!

-Damien…

-¡No! Eso es lo que me molesta, no ser merecedor de él, estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, listo, tu hijo es patético

-hijo… eso no es ser patético… los sentimientos de un humano son complicados y casi incomprensibles… al ser mitad humano, no sabes cómo lidiar con esto… yo he vivido mucho y ahora comprendo algo que muchos sabios predicaban cuando tu aun eras un bebe

-¿Qué me está ocurriendo, papá? Me duele mucho el pecho y siento un nudo en mi garganta que…

-hijo… es un dolor común en el amor… tú estabas enamorado profundamente de Philip y cuando supiste que no te correspondía… te decepcionaste… es un síndrome de corazón roto

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero sentirme así

-es inevitable… pero dime ¿No te alegra ver a Pip feliz? ¿No es lo que tú querías? Hacerlo feliz

-pero se suponía que debía ser feliz conmigo… no con alguien mas

-eso es muy egoísta Damien, ser feliz solo contigo y con nadie más… nunca tomaste en cuenta los sentimientos de Pip, solo procuras tu felicidad

-sé que yo lo haría feliz

-eso no lo puedes saber con seguridad… Damien, creciste como alguien consentido, todo lo que tu corazón deseaba lo tenías… pero ahora no sabes cómo lidiar cuando se te niega algo

-yo sé que… soy alguien malo y he hecho cosas peores antes… solo pido una oportunidad… de verdad

-Damien, siéntete feliz por tu amigo, ahora que puede tener una relación es tu deber como amigo procurar, estar pendiente de que la persona lo cuide y lo mime como tú lo harías…

-no sé si pueda… no soy una persona paciente o… tolerante

-es por tu mitad demonio, hijo, tus sentimientos son muy intensos y tus celos puede que no los controles bien… pero cada vez que intentes hacer algo estúpido, trata de recordar ¿Esto hará a Pip feliz?

-eso es lo correcto… ¿verdad?

-lo mejor que puedes hacer hijo… no siempre es lo que uno quiere, pero es lo indicado

-y si uso mis poderes

-puedes hacer eso también, pero tú más que nadie sabe que no es real, es solo un truco de magia y aunque parezca amor verdadero… Pip por dentro e inconscientemente se sentirá vacío y será infeliz y miserable

- a veces es más duro hacer feliz a otro…, y si, puedo cuidar de su bienestar pero luego me pregunto ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tendre que tragarme mi dolor…

-hijo… tienen 18 años… ¿crees que Pip este enamorado para siempre a esa edad? Claro que no hijo. El amor verdadero no llega así de rápido y a esta edad… si tienes la paciencia suficiente podrás tener a Pip…

-papá… ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

-hijo… no has escuchado "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"… la experiencia me hace saber un poco mas

-pero… bueno, gracias papá… creo que ya se lo que tengo que hacer

-de nada hijo y… sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea… no te preocupes, no te juzgare

-ah, no te pongas tan... padre modelo, gracias por la ayuda… mañana hablare con Pip

-estoy orgulloso hijo

…

Damien como todos los días era su costumbre esperar a Pip en su camino a la escuela, su mente divago otra vez, ¿Quién sería la chica? Pip era algo curioso, jamás se inclinó a hablar de mujeres o de sus gustos. Cuando lo diviso al final de la calle, como siempre, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, adoraba la forma tan tranquila de caminar, con el viento helado de la mañana que agitaba sus cabellos tan largos y preciosos. Este día a diferencia, no venía solo, de su brazo venia agarrada una chica muy bonita, de pelo largo y rubio, ojos miel y con un bonito vestido corto, algo raro si se consideraba el frio que hacía. Se veían como una linda pareja, eso desconsoló a Damien, aunque su cara no pareciera más indiferente, realmente deseaba ir y arrancar a esa niña de los brazos de Pip.

-hola Damien… te presento a mi nueva novia Estela…

De cerca la chica era muy bonita, realmente preciosa, hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto. La adorable jovencita lo miro y murmuro algo apenada.

-un placer… idiota

Ok… ¿acaba de insultarlo? ¿Eso es normal? Miro algo curioso a Pip, como todo en la vida las apariencias engañan… esa chica era una competa perra, era linda y amigable pero de alguna manera te insultaba… incluso a Pip le decía "mi amor de pelotas pequeñas" de todos sus amantes ninguno lo llamo así jamás, creo que esta chica no será más que un problema… rogaba para que Pip la dejara pero sabiendo de su paciencia y su ceguera voluntaria seria un largo tiempo.

…

La verdad es que los días pasaban, se transformaron en semanas y en meses, Pip parecía muy contento con su novia, era una relación funcional, dentro de lo que cabía, aunque Estela era una irrespetuosa, parecía que si adoraba estar con Pip. Eso no ayudaba a su actitud, antes todo era perfecto, Pip solo pasaba tiempo con él, solo era su amigo y toda su atención. Ahora no se veían, todo el maldito tiempo Pip estaba pegado a su novia. Eran celos irracionales, tal vez jamás se enamoró en el fondo, solo eran relaciones de mucho cariño y sexo ilimitado, sumado a su crianza como único niño mimado, lo que Damien quería Damien lo tenía. No aceptaba que se le fuera negado nada, no quería que Pip fuera feliz con alguien más que no fuera el… su egoísmo no le dejaba aceptarlo.

Pip estaba muy feliz con su novia, todo se lo debía a Damien, que bien se sentía tener a su amigo siempre a su lado, pero, la duda de ¿Quién era el dueño del corazón de alguien como Damien? Sería interesante descubrirlo y ojala que le correspondiera con igual pasión, Damien era muy especial para él, quería verlo feliz, se lo merecía. Pero Damien dijo que jamás le correspondería… porque amaba a otra persona, habría que buscar a esa chica o chico y decirle que hay alguien mejor a quien amar. Tenía que averiguarlo, lo primero sería hablar con Damien.

Hoy no tiene compromisos con su novia, así que como antes invito a su amigo a tomar un poco de té a las cinco de la tarde en su casa.

-Dami… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno… quisiera saber ¿Quién es tu enamorado?

-¿Cómo?

-sí, ¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-porque me gustaría conocerla o conocerlo, saber ¿Por qué no te confiesas?

-Pip, creo que ya hablamos de esto, no puedo decírselo, no tiene caso… solo queda resignarse

-no seas así de apático, no te estoy diciendo que te confieses, solo quiero saber quién es

-me temo que no es posible, ese es mi secreto Pip

-pero no hay secretos entre nosotros, somos mejores amigos ¿no?

Friend Zone… lo que faltaba, restregarle en cara que solo eran amigos y jamás podrían pasar a más, eso molesto a Damien, se mataba para no explotar.

-si…

-entonces… ¿me dirás?

-no, eso ya no importa Pip, ahora solo quiero estar en paz contigo, como era antes de que te hicieras novio de Estela… quiero pasarla bien por un momento… así que mejor háblame de una cosa que no tenga nada que ver con tu novia.

-bueno… podemos salir tu y yo… los dos como amigos

-claro, podemos ir al centro y encontrar algo que hacer

-entonces vamos, Dami

Damien comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad mientras Pip hablaba y saltaba a su alrededor, las tiendas de distintos productos, se detuvieron frente al escaparate de una tienda de mascotas, a Pip siempre le gustaron los animales, a Damien se conmovía al ver tan tiernas escenas. Pip tomaba a los conejitos y se los ofrecía a Damien, este apenado los tomaba con cuidado de no ser muy brusco.

-eres una persona buena ¿no? Damien… jamás lastimarías a este conejito

-ah… ¿no lo haría?

-no, las personas buenas no lastiman a los animales

-ok…

Miro el pequeño conejito blanco e sus manos, sus ojitos le miraban sin miedo, que raro, normalmente los animales sienten su aura maligna. El conejo se acurruco en sus brazos y descanso, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto estar entre los brazos de un monstro.

Pip regreso la mirada y encontró esa tierna escena. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más de emoción, Damien no era un demonio normal, era alguien muy tierno sin darse cuenta.

-Oh Dami… te ves muy lindo con el conejito

-¡no es cierto! Toma el conejo y vamos a ver otras cosas ¿sí?

-bueno… vámonos

Dejo al conejito en su jaula, y se fueron de la tienda de mascotas. Del cielo cayeron copos diminutos de nieve, que bañaban a la calle de blanco. Damien caminaba a paso lento con Pip frente a él, saltando y charlando con él con una sonrisa en sus labios y un tenue tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Damien se cautivaba por tal escena, tan bella, Pip era tan hermoso como un ángel y… como demonio que él era, jamás habría de ser suyo, jamás han de estar juntos. Damien le miraba y en su mente cruzaban los siguientes pensamientos.

"_Allá va, allá va otra vez, revolotea con sus alas blancas, ilumina mi camino con su sonrisa, y hace latir mi corazón, su piel tan suave con ese tono rosado y cremoso… sus labios suaves y rosas, mataría por poder probarlos, me enamoran cada vez que susurras mi nombre… y me toma la mano, me llama… me sonríe…"_

-Damien… ¿Damien?

-¿Qué pasa?

-ah no mucho, solo que estas muy distraído… ¿vamos a r al cine?

-por supuesto ¿Qué quieres ver?

-lo que tu gustes está bien Dami…

Yo adoraba las películas de terror y sabía que a Pip le asustaba mucho cualquier película de terror por mala que fuera… de igual manera sabía que a Pip le gustaban los romances y películas de chicas… no sabía con exactitud porque… quizá Pip es un poco más sensible y educado. En fin fui a comprar los boletos mientras mi rubio compraba dulces… tampoco comía palomitas, que extraño.

-Damien ¿Qué película veremos?

-masacre de los muertos vivientes 3

-¡Damien! ¡Sabes que odio esas películas!

Pero también recuerden que hablan con el rey del egoísmo y poco me importa que él tenga miedo, aquí estoy yo para protegerlo y no hay nada más poderoso que yo.

La película era una mierda. A mí no me causaba ni cosquillas, los efectos la trama y las actuaciones. Asco de vida. Pero Pip tenía tres segundos antes de un colapso nervioso. Era adorable, se agarraba a mi mano con fuerza sobre humana. En una escena un loco salpicado en sangre grito a la pantalla de la sala. Pip grito de horror y… comenzó a llorar. Carajo no podía… dejarlo solo así.

-Vámonos Pip

-pe-pero a ti te gustan estas películas…

-no importa, tú me importas mucho más… salgamos de aquí

Salieron de la sala y del sine, caminando por toda la calle iluminada por las luces de los locales. Las calles casi vacías. Pip se aferraba al brazo fornido de Damien aun temblando y temeroso de los callejones oscuros. Damien no le molestaba como Pip se aferraba a su cuerpo, sentir su calor y su ligero olor a vainilla.

-Pip… ¿Estás bien? No tengas miedo, fue mi culpa, no debí comprar boletos para esas películas, sabía que te daban miedo y aun así…

-N-No Damien, está bien, debo aprender a no ser tan miedoso, sino… cuando salga con Estela no podre comportarme correctamente

-por favor… no me la menciones… si a ti no te agradan esas películas no tienes que fingir frente a nadie

-pero…

-no, si ella es tu novia y te ama tanto no tienes que fingir que eres otra persona, tienes que ser un hombre natural

-Damien… tú has tenido novias ¿verdad?

-si…

-tu… ¿crees que tengo una relación normal? Digo con Estela

-sinceramente no, Pip, Estela te trata muy mal, te llama de esas maneras tan ofensivas, te golpea y destroza tu autoestima… no sé cómo la puedes querer

-es que yo la amo, Damien… ella es especial, yo sé que algún día me demostrara ese mismo amor

-me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo Pip, ella no te ama, es más dudo que te quiera. Pip hay tanta gente que sería mejor pareja que ella

-No digas eso Damien, sabes muy bien que… Estela y tú son lo único que tengo y por eso yo los aprecio mucho… no me gusta que hables así de mi novia

-yo digo lo que veo Pip…

-¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate! No sabes nada de mi… no me conoces, me abandonaste durante años… he estado solo, ya no soy un niño, el pequeño Pip que tu conociste se fue…

-pero ahora yo me preocupo por ti, yo soy tu amigo, te aprecio más que esa puta de Estela

Recibió una bofetada en medio de la mejilla, una huella perfecta de la mano del chiquillo ingles que ya no reprimía las lágrimas de dolor.

-tu no lo sabes, no la conoces como yo… yo sé que ella me ama…

-bien… escogiste a tu compañía… ya no me importa… vete con ella, vete y déjame solo

Dejo al rubio en medio de la calle, regreso al infierno hecho completamente una furia, no quería lastimar a Pip, era muy capas pero no lo haría, tenía que calmarse, dijo bastantes cosas que le dañaron el corazón a Pip. Tendría que disculparse, le costaría mucho el no sentía mucho remordimiento por lo que hacía porque era lo correcto, era decirle las cosas como era aunque le dolieran a Pip.

El demonio mayor estaba en su casa del infierno tranquilamente colocando flores en la bonita mesa del recibidor de la casa, Damien entro con una rabieta enorme, tomo las jodidas flores y las estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Damien!

-¡Al carajo papá!

-ahora ¿Qué paso?

-al carajo, Pip prefiere a esa asquerosa niña… ¡Sobre mí! ¡Yo soy su amigo!

-bueno hijo, ahora piénsalo de esta manera, tu escogerías a otra persona por sobre Pip

-nunca, yo lo amo sobre cualquiera

-pues eso piensa Pip sobre Estela, aunque sea mala ella es la dueña del corazón de Pip….

-que mierda, estoy en la jodida friend zone

-eres un niño caprichoso y actúas como una princesa de cinco años. Damien Thorn no puedes comportarte como un completo idiota, eres un mal criado y no serás amado por Pip con esas actitudes…. Pip es un espíritu sensible, bondadoso y generoso… algo de lo que tú no entiendes y por eso no comprenderás nunca las decisiones que él tome

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?! Yo siempre he sido así

-sí, desgraciadamente… ahora será mejor que recapacites un poco, hijo… y ruega porque a Pip no le haya pasado nada. Eres tan inteligente que lo dejaste solo pasada la media noche en la calle… eres un genio

-yo…

-olvídalo Damien, está claro que no pensaste en las consecuencias, nunca lo haces.

Stan dejo las flores en el suelo y se retiró de la habitación. No por ser el Diablo no se salvaba de tener los típicos problemas con los típicos adolescentes… bueno eso es un decir, Damien no era el típico adolescente. Era un déspota arrogante, y no podía evitar sentir esa decepción… al ver a su hijo haciendo estupideces y martirizándose solo porque no entiende que nada de los sentimientos de un humano.

Paso alrededor de tres días antes de regresar a la tierra y dispuesto a disculparse con su niño adorado… se dio cuenta que en su ausencia paso lo peor. Pip salió del hospital por daños físicos. Cuando lo dejo solo en el pueblo… alguien le llego por atrás y le hiso el peor daño que puede sufrir una florecilla. Estela lo dejo por vergüenza y sufría en silencio. Damien se sentía tan culpable. ¿Por qué lo dejo solo? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido? Corrió a la casa humilde de Pip, abrió la puerta sin preguntar, porque sabía que aun así no le abrirían. Encontró a Pip, acurrucado con una manta y una taza de té en la sala mirando la fogata que el había hecho.

-Pip… ¿estás bien?

-claro que no estoy bien, idiota… sabes lo que me paso. No finjas que lo desconoces.

-Perdóname no debí dejarte solo

-Imbécil… te odio tarado de porquería

-Pip…

-lo… lo siento yo… Damien… es que, duele… me duele mucho

-ven aquí Pip… tranquilo, yo te cuido, no te dejare solo jamás

-Estela me dejo… Damien… ella me abandono

-Pip… ella es una insensible, tú… sufriste de abuso… y ella no lo entiende

-¿Por qué yo?

-Pip a veces le pasan cosas malas a… las personas buenas… pero es porque algo mejor viene después del dolor

-pero… yo no tengo a nadie Damien… no le caigo bien a nadie, soy un fantasma y Estela era la única oportunidad que tenia de sentirme amado

-no es verdad

-si lo es… Damien dime ¿Quién querría amarme?

-yo, por ejemplo, Pip. Te amo como no tienes idea y por eso… yo reaccionaba así con Estela estaba tan celoso de que ella tuviera tu corazón y yo no… sabes que soy un completo impulsivo e idiota… posiblemente no te merezca por mi actitud pero… por ti puedo cambiar… tu vales todos mi sacrificios Pip

-Damien es lo más lindo que me han dicho ¿De verdad me amas?

-con sinceridad Pip, con toda la pasión de mi corazón

-Gracias Dami… pero yo no te amo

Si… la sinceridad de sus palabras le dieron en el corazón. Pip era obvio que no lo amaba, era heterosexual, era un ángel… ¿Qué mierda haría con un demonio tan malcriado? Su padre tenía mucha razón.

-no me mal interpretes… eres la persona que me ha cuidado y querido tanto tiempo que siento muchas cosas por ti… no estoy seguro si sea amor… además acabo de romper con Estela y… si voy a amar a otra persona quiero… entregarle todo mi corazón… aun quiero a Estela y me tomara un tiempo olvidarla… cuando lo haga… sé que tu sanaras todas mis heridas y entonces podré entregarte mi corazón a ti Damien

Era un consuelo… era cruel pero no era un rechazo total. Entonces todavía había una oportunidad solo el tiempo diría si era digno del corazón de alguien tan bondadoso como Pip. Era honesto con lo que sentía. Eso hacía que lo amara aún más pero por ahora no puede sino esperar a que su ángel supere sus pérdidas y él lo ayudara, intentara cambiar sus malos hábitos aunque sea algo sumamente difícil.

Por ahora solo lo puede ver caminar por esas calles repletas de blanca nieve. Su figura delicada que se contonea a cada paso y juega entre las praderas del pueblo, su duce voz diciéndole cosas tan tiernas llamándolo por su nombre. Rondando por su cabeza, sus pensamientos y su corazón. Ya no podía contener esos sentimientos. La emisión de impulsos desde su corazón que recorre cada célula de su ser viajando por sus venas. Alguien que algún día será suyo… pero por ahora… allá va.

**Happy****Valentine's Day****, ****Motherfucker**

**Ay pero como yo no soy feliz en este día… soy un Sanvalengrinch… así que no hay nada que festejar. Váyanse al diablo con sus jodidos corazones.**

**En fin… ya tenía esta historia guardada, y como me da mucha hueva hacer un especial de San Valentín lo subiré… sé que prometí Damien pasivo pero… es mi fic y yo subo lo que quiero MENTIRA! (pero es en serio) la próxima Damien será tan pasivo que será una mujer… literalmente hablando. **

**Bueno perras, eso es todo por lo menos por hoy. Y perras recuerden:**

"_Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor. (Gustavo Adolfo Bécker)."_

**Yo soy Cereal pascual y aquí me despido. Adiós. **


	11. Te presento a mi novia

**Te presento a mi novia**

-Por favor…

-No.

-por favor

-no…

-Por f-

-¡NO!

-pero es solo una noche Dami, por favor, por mí, me harías sumamente feliz

-puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero, ¿No puedo ir como soy? ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de mí?

-no, sabes que no es eso Dami, me gustas así como eres… pero, ellos, no lo entenderían, hace mucho que no los veo y sería raro que… llegara y descubrieran que tú eres mi pareja, los conozco y… no quiero verlos así.

-Pip… mi amor tiene límites y hablamos de mi dignidad… no como demonio, sino como hombre, ese poder solo lo he usado una vez y eso por obligación y práctica, no me prestare para algo tan absurdo

-tienes razón… Damien perdóname. Solo quería ser el hombre que nadie puede ver… incluso tu sabes cómo se siente ser el hombre fuerte que protege a su pasivo… solo era probar… solo por una noche

-Pip… no se trata de solo cambiar… para ti lo haría con gusto… pero me estás hablando de exhibirme frente a tus amigos… y eso no lo puedo permitir

-tú me exhibes frente a los tuyos como si hablaras de una mujer y aunque sabes cuánto me molesta que me compares con una yo no he dicho nada

-¡Nunca te he pedido que te pongas un vestido!

-¡Claro que si lo has hecho! e incluso me ibas a comprar uno para usarlo en la noche

-tú lo has dicho, en la noche, solo tú y yo, llevamos dos años Pip, es nuestra intimidad no tengo porque exponerte en ropa de mujer

-está bien, olvídalo, fue una tontería habértelo pedido, solo se trata de ti… llevamos dos años jugando a que somos novios… pero creo que después de todo no valgo ni esa noche para ti… hablamos otro día

-¡No cambies lo que digo! ¡Pip! Regresa

El rubio se fue a paso dolido de la habitación del chico demonio, Damien tenía tantas ganas de romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance y gritar por todo el jodido infierno, pero una rabieta de esa magnitud solo lo haría parecer un niño de cinco años frente a su padre que ya de por si lo consideraba un malcriado. Gruño y se limitó a controlar su mal genio, pero es que… ¿Cómo mierda se le ocurría a Pip? Él era un demonio y un hombre orgulloso y varonil… no una mujercita, no es que fuera machista (a veces llegaba a serlo, como ahora) era simplemente estúpido, creer que él. Damien Thorn transformarse en una mujer y fingir ante una bola de pendejos que era la noviecita de Pip. Algo en esa historia estaba más que mal. Damien era el activo en potencia y no se conformaría solo con eso, quería que fingiera ser una mujer, estúpido, ni por tratarse de su ángel haría tal cosa.

Aunque… Pip una vez estuvo dispuesto a ponerse un traje muy provocador solo para complacerlo, le hacia la comida, limpiaba su cuarto y aguantaba sus berrinches (berrinches olímpicos y que cualquier persona normal se hubiera metido un plomazo en la cabeza de solo escuchar los primeros 30 segundos.) era un buen novio, soportar al anticristo no cualquiera… Quizá solo un poco, solo una noche con perfectos desconocidos ingleses que regresarían a su natal Reino Unido a la mañana siguiente y seguramente en su vida los volvería a ver.

-No puedo creer que si quiera lo esté considerando…

Pensó en que haría feliz a Pip y por una vez podría ser el macho con una linda noviecita. Hiso una mueca de asco y partió completamente molesto a la casa del rubio. Lo que seguía no era nada bonito.

Pip estaba a punto de llamar a su amigo Poket para cancelar la cena, sería una vergüenza ir solo después de decirles a sus amigos que tenía una linda novia americana. Tocaron a la puerta y sin muchas ganas dejo el celular en su mesita y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando a su desagradable novio que aún tenía una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Damien?

-Pip… sé que no he sido muy justo contigo estos últimos años… soy alguien impulsivo y cabeza dura, lo sabes mejor que yo… y aun así decidiste quedarte conmigo porque encontraste a esa persona humana y "buena" que puedo ser, te fijas solo en eso y para mi soportar a alguien como yo es de admirarse… así que… acepto

Pip alzo la mirada hasta chocar con los ojos azules y profundos de su novio, encontrando determinación en su mirada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza y llenarle de besos, era un gran sacrificio para alguien como Damien y probablemente no tendrá otro arranque de amabilidad en mucho tiempo así que hay que aprovechar su bondad momentánea.

Damien tenía una bolsa negra en la mano y sin decir otra cosa se metió al baño. Se escuchaban muchas maldiciones y ruidos extraños que asustaban a Pip, Damien parecía que estaba matando un búfalo allí adentro.

"Mierda, cómo las mujeres pueden usar esto" "jamás he usado pantimedias pero suena peligroso" "¡Qué es esto! Oh por Satán" "Es por Philip, por Philip"

Eso último sintió como le saltaba el corazón al jovencito rubio. Poco después de un estrepitoso ruido y una gran blasfemia del baño salió una linda y refinada señorita. De pelo largo y negro, con un vestido ajustado, igualmente negro, pecho no tan voluminoso como muchos creerían y un maquillaje sencillo. Claro sus ojos eran exactamente los mismos de su novio demonio.

-Damien… te vez muy bonita

-Si… admiro ahora más a las mujeres… ya sé porque tardan tanto en arreglarse. ¿Me veo bien?

-eres toda una señorita, vamos que nos están esperando

Pip como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo a Damien, quien lo tomo completamente abochornado, el repentino cambio de papeles. Fueron abrazados al restaurante donde estaban esperándolos un chico dentón pelirrojo y bien vestido y una señorita rubia de pechos prominentes y vestido rosado (rosa jodeme la retina). Pip se preguntaba ¿Por qué se enamoró de una chica que ahora le parecía sumamente vulgar? Ciertamente Damien de mujer era más educada y respetuosa además de muy hermosa y gótica señorita.

-Poket, Estella, ella es Damie… Dami

-un placer conocerlos

¡Santo cielo! Puede fingir una voz delicada y aterciopelada, además no se olvidó de la clase de modales que hace años intento enseñarle a su bruto novio. La velada transcurrió tranquila y Pip no se cansaba de decirles a sus amigos lo maravillosa que era Dami, Poket envidiaba la hermosura que tenía su amigo por novia y Estela se moría de celos al ver a la morena ¿Qué tenía de especial que volvía tan loco a Pip? Mientras Pip hablaba y hablaba y no se callaba. Damien sufría al notar la mirada de esos dos en él, ¿Qué tan niña parecía? Bueno si la magia funciona bien pero… que humillante.

Por fin a las 12:30pm se acabó el sufrimiento y Dami… la señorita educadamente se despidió de los amigos de su novio no sin antes recibir una mirada matadora de Estela y el número telefónico de Poket con un raro "por si Pip no funciona" ¿Qué mierda? Jodidos amigos los que tenía su novio, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hablar ahora lo que necesitaba era quitarse ese vestido y hacerle el amor a Pip… si, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Al llegar a casa se desparramo en el sofá aun como mujer… carajo los tacones eran una trampa mortal o un instrumento de autotortura. Pip miro las blancas piernas de Damien y se sonrojo de inmediato, era muy sexy la verdad.

-Pip… que duro es esto de ser mujer…

-las admiro Damien… bueno… ahora yo te agradezco mucho lo que paso esta noche

-no fue nada, te lo debía Pip… no soy el mejor novio del mundo pero lo intento… hacerte feliz

-bueno… hay otra cosa que me haría muy feliz…

-¿Qué cosa, amor?

-hacer el amor con mi linda novia

-ah… suena bien ¡NO, espera! ¿Qué?

Pip se colocó sobre la chica y comenzó a besarla, con desesperación y pasión, era una sensación excitante, ser el activo y poder dominar a Damien, aunque… tenía la ventaja ahora por obviedad ser el activo. Damien ahora tenía miedo… en su puta vida había sido el pasivo en algo y ahora ser dominado por Pip era una sensación de temor muy grande… ¿Cómo aguantaban los pasivos la penetración? ¿Qué se sentirá?

-Por favor… se… se delicado

-soy un caballero Dami… no tengas miedo amor

Hicieron el amor esa madrugada y Damien conoció el Nirvana que es sentir un orgasmo femenino… realmente era diferente sentirse lleno de su noviecito… Pip lo trato como lo que era… una virgen. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Pip descubrió que su noviecita se transformó en un demonio fuerte y sexy. Damien regreso a su forma de hombre y Pip creyó que todo lo de anoche no fue más que un sueño… hasta que se dio cuenta que Damien aún tenía puesto su vestido negro. Soltó sin evitarlo una risita despertando así al demonio.

-Hola Dami

-Buenos días Pip

Se dieron un besito casto en los labios antes de volverse a acurrucar en el sofá de la casa a dormir un poco más. Pip aún seguía arriba pero como el ancho pecho de Damien era cálido y fuerte no importaba… podría sostener bien su peso.

-gracias otra vez Damien

-la próxima vez… no me convertiré en mujer… si quieres dominar de verdad no tienes que ser heterosexual…

-oh gracias… gracias Damien, cada vez eres mejor novio, te amo

-yo también te amo Philip

**¿Qué paso perras? ¿Cómo están? Yo aunque nunca se lo pregunten estoy muy bien… **

**Lo prometido Damien pasivo… bueno casi… pero ya dijo que será hombre la próxima vez la cual no esperen porque es muy raro para mi ponerlo de pasivo. ¡Al menos lo intente! **

**Ah… ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de Seventeen forever… así que no se lo pierdan! Tampoco la continuación de mis fics abandonados y llenos de polvo. Bueno… solo que queda desearles a todas las mujercitas un **Feliz día internacional de la mujer**, aunque vivan en un país lleno de Cerdos Machistas (como es mi caso) no se dejen nenas… son mujeres y por naturaleza son fuertes ;)**

**Este fic es patrocinado por el sello de aprobación de CEREALPASCUAL si no lo tienes es porque Cereal Pascual no te ha aprobado. Y aquí me despido **

**Adiós**

** Pascual.::**


	12. All the right moves

**All the right moves**

Era una noche preciosa, la verdad es que si, mirar las estrellas y la luna que se alzaban sobre todo aquel poblado en Inglaterra, la bella campiña a finales del siglo XVIII donde la nobleza desperdiciaba su fortuna en entretenimiento, ya saben, cosas de ricos, opera, teatro, danza y muchas fiestas en la mansión más hermosa posible, disponiendo de todo tipo de lujos, comida, música y diversión. En esa época claro está, se popularizo una moda entre la burguesía, un tipo especial de fiesta, algo que en su país de origen llamaban "Bal masqué" en realidad era muy simple, todos iban, bailaban y jugaban con personas desconocidas, el lugar perfecto para encontrar un compañero de juegos de una sola noche, debido a que estaba prohibido quitarse el adorno del rostro.

Aunque en este poblado, el heredero de la familia cambio un poco las reglas del juego, ya que era ahora un hombre, necesitaba una linda compañía para esa noche, entonces, en dicha fiesta, se reuniría solo lo mejor de Inglaterra y bailaría con cada una de las doncellas disponibles, jóvenes, bellas y ricas. Hasta que una de ellas lograra quitarle la máscara… la primera en hacerlo antes de que acabase la fiesta, recibiría aquello que desease del apuesto joven. Por el contrario, si el joven despojaba a la señorita de la prenda ella automáticamente perdía la oportunidad. Esto se volvió todo un tumulto en la alta sociedad. El prestigio de la familia, era inmenso y era sumamente poderosa y recursos económicos no faltarían nunca. Además el joven heredero no era nada feo, al contrario, era hermoso, todo lo que una mujer busca y más

Aunque… no todos disfrutaban de tan enorme celebración. Era cierto que los ricos gozaban a lo grande en ellas. Pero la clase baja ni siquiera estaba contemplada en nada, la sociedad estaba tan dividida socialmente que eran como dos mundos diferentes. Tan extremos. Los ricos disfrutando de los lujos, los pobres muriendo de hambre. Esto estaba hartando a la sociedad baja, ¿Cómo pueden burlarse así de ellos? Algunos simplemente lo dejaban pasar, otros planeaban su venganza.

Es ahí en ese poblado, donde vemos a la prole, un pobre aprendiz de herrero y un minero… que trabajaba en la mina cercana desde que se alzaba el sol hasta entrada la tarde, el aprendiz de herrero era un joven demasiado frágil en apariencia, rubio, esbelto, de ojos tan azules como el cielo. El minero era un chico siempre cubierto por una fina capa de tierra, impregnado en él, el perfume de la tierra húmeda, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y avellana. Cabe destacar que el minero era un migrante directo de Paris. Pero no por ello lo hacía más dichoso, en Francia era ladrón profesional y era perseguido desde entonces. Y tenía un plan especial para esta noche.

-Philip… ¡Pip!- llamo el chico francés

-¿Qué ocurre?-contesto

Estaban en la herrería del poblado, donde el niño rubio aprendía el oficio a duras penas, del esposo de su hermana mayor.

-El baile de los Thorn son esta noche...

-si lo se Chris…

-¡Tengo un plan!

-no, Chris, tus planes siempre son de los peores… nunca podemos sacar nada bueno

-pero, Pip, escucha, este es el mejor plan que se puede imaginar, vamos a robar a los ebrios invitados del baile Thorn

-Chris, por dios, no puedes, si te descubren te mataran

-el punto es que no nos descubran, ven conmigo… saldremos siendo ricos

-deberías estar en la mina trabajando en lugar de pensar en cómo hacerte rico a costa de los demás

-a la mierda la mina, mi jefe me dio diez azotes ayer… y aun me duele, no iré, me hare rico esta noche

-¡Diez! Por dios, ven aquí

Llevo a su amigo minero al interior de la herrería, donde Joe estaba haciendo trabajo de herrero.

-Joey ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua fría?

-eh… ah es el niño minero ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el herrero

-azotes…

-oh creo que tu hermana guarda un poco de bálsamo en la cocina

-gracias Joe- Pip corrió a la casa y se escucharon unos pocos gritos y golpes

Chris se quitó su camisa y revelo horribles marcas de un látigo en su pálida espalda.

-diablos hijo, ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto el herrero

-uh… es una historia interesante. En nuevo niño de la mina… tiene ocho años… a él le tocaba trabajar en la compuerta, remplazaría al niño que murió hace dos días… una carreta lo iba a aplastar, así que desvié un poco la carreta que cayó al suelo para quitar al niño… lo iban a castigar a él… pero no podía dejarlo que le hicieran eso

-oh, es fue muy noble

-si… supongo…-desvió la mirada, tenía demasiado dolor, pero no quería preocupar a nadie

-¡Chris! No… es horrible, ha de dolerte mucho-Pip comenzó a limpiar las rojas heridas. Chris se mordía los labios para no soltar ningún gemido… por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una gota de sangre que se deslizaba desde la cabellera rubia de su amigo, seguro la perra de su hermana le había lanzado algo a la cabeza.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, que mierda de vida tenían, estaban destinados a morir como animales, carajo, ellos comieron hace dos días y los ricos se atragantaban. Le encabronaba tanto… desearía saber ¿Cómo era? Sin preocuparse por sus necesidades más básicas. Simplemente preocuparse en cómo gastar lo que tenían y pasar el rato. Robarles todo lo que tenían esos desgraciados era su gran sueño, que quedaran en la calle, podría disfrutar de las cosas que siempre deseo.

-Chris… ¿Qué plan tenías?

El castaño sonrió de manera juguetona, aunque no se lo dijera nunca, Pip deseaba exactamente lo mismo que él, destronar al rey.

-bueno… tengo un trato con el sastre… y nos ha hecho una sorpresa para esta noche.

-¿Qué es?

-te contare cuando lleguemos con el

-de acuerdo… espero que con esto te sientas mucho mejor

Pip cuando termino de limpiar y untar un poco de bálsamo para esas horribles heridas las vendo. Chris suspiro, se sintió muy bien, bueno, mejor que aguantar el ardor constante de la carne abierta. Pip se limpió su herida, también le empezó a doler pero era mejor que la última pelea, su hermana le quebró un leño en su cabeza.

-ven vámonos- Chris comenzó a caminar fuera de la herrería

-sí, llego después Joe

-claro Pip

El herrero siguió martillando sin preocuparse por su pequeño discípulo, para el hombre Pip era como su hijo y aún era un niño, aunque ya casi cumpliera sus diecisiete años de edad. Los dos muchachos caminaron hasta la bella tienda de ropa, donde se hacían los trajes para los invitados esta noche.

-¡Eh Leopold!-Grito el castaño al entrar

Leopold era el hijo de los dueños de la tienda, sabia cocer muy bien y diseña hermosos vestidos que visten las mujeres. Chris prometió un poco del botín a cambio de dos trajes para la fiesta.

-¿tienes lo que te pedí?-pregunto el castaño

-si lo tengo… p-pero me costaron mucho

-el dinero no es problema, en pocas horas nos haremos de una fortuna

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los dos rubios

-bueno… vengan… les explicare, muy simple.

Chris les dijo lo que tenía planeado para la noche, tanto Pip como Leopold chillaron completamente asustados y extrañados por ese plan. Chris sonrió complacido, era perfecto y no había lugar para errores.

-me niego a hacerlo- dijo Pip cruzándose de brazos

-vamos… apuesto a que Thorn hijo te quita la máscara antes de que se dé cuenta, él no es nuestro objetivo, es solo distracción

-pero… ¡Soy un chico!-dijo escandalizado en protesta

-¿Y? no es como si te fueras a casar con el… solo tienes que distraer la atención de todos, lo suficiente como para que yo meta mano

-pero… eso es tan bajo

-Vamos Pip… podríamos sacar algo bueno, no lo arruines ¿Qué dices Leopold?

-podría funcionar-dijo el sastre

-¡¿Qué?! Leopold, le creerás a este loco- Pip estaba alterado

-bueno, no suena nada mal su plan, tiene todas las de ganar…

-pero- intento protestar una última vez

-ya Pip… tranquilo. ¿Sabes bailar?

-si…

-bien, ya nos ahorramos un paso… ahora veamos si ese traje te queda.

…

Esa noche en la residencia Thorn todo estaba en pleno apogeo, era precioso simplemente ver el ambiente. Todas las damas se peleaban por una oportunidad para charlar con el heredero. No era para menos, el joven era tan atractivo, con un buen cuerpo, alto, cabello tan negro como la noche y ojos tan azules y fríos. Había comenzado el baile desde hace algún tiempo, para entonces el joven había despojado ya casi diez mascaras. La verdad no era nada entretenido, los últimos años pensó que se haría más interesante pero las mujeres se le acababan.

-joven… por favor baile conmigo…

La chica rubia con un vestido negro le invito, su antifaz era rosado para hacer contraste con su hermoso vestido, comenzaron a bailar sin más, el joven veía los ojos avellana de la muchacha y se preguntaba ¿Qué tendría de diferente a las demás? Al parecer nada ya que no le llamo para nada la atención. Cuando la canción termino, la chica estaba distraída, extasiada con la cercanía de tan bello joven que no sintió cuando él tomaba el antifaz y la despojaba de la prenda. No era nada fea… pero el juego había acabado. Dejo la pista por un tiempo dejando que los demás y las desafortunadas sin mascara conocieran a otros nobles. Fue directo con uno de sus invitados, un joven casi tan alto como el, rubio, su máscara negra con detalles en dorado, vestido igualmente de negro.

-¿Alguna candidata de tu agrado, Damien?-dijo el joven invitado

-Casi siempre son las mismas de todos los años… he hecho demasiado tiempo esto, no hay caras nuevas que me interesen… ¿y tú, Gregory?

-tampoco… si seguimos así tendremos que buscar entre la plebe alguien para divertirnos un rato

-¿la plebe? Pensé que para ti no cabía la posibilidad si quiera de acercárteles, son "inferiores"

-claro que son inferiores… muy inferiores, pero eso no hace que algunas hijas de simples campesinos sean muy bellas

-¿incluso algunos hijos?

-nunca se sabe… es demasiado aburrido estar aquí, simplemente es como ver a los mismos rostros de todas las fiestas… quizá deberíamos viajar a mas lugares y conocer a diferentes nobles

-ha… ya hemos viajado por toda Europa…

-quizá… ir a América…

-en américa están los colonizadores… ahí no hay nobleza…

-entonces estamos condenados

-así parece

Damien y Gregory suspiraron derrotados, vieron como todos los invitados comenzaban a divertirse por el alcohol en sus sistemas. Veían como las risas el bullicio, la comida, bebida, los juegos, era como una capital del pecado… las habitaciones de la casa seguramente ya estaban ocupadas por un par de amantes de una sola noche. Entonces Damien noto a alguien entre la gente, destacaba por su traje de un blanco inmaculado, su cabello rubio y su antifaz, dorado, como si fuera un ángel, no recordaba haber visto a nadie parecido.

…

-Chris no estoy seguro de esto, todos nos están mirando

-corrección, te están mirando a ti… además ese es el plan… distráelos y yo hago el resto… si te quita la máscara tú se la quitaras a él, tenemos el plan B ¿recuerdas?

-pero… ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

-ya te dije… es un rico de porquería, tienes que actuar como eres, lo que sientas… te controlas demasiado Pip… dile lo que te nazca

-pero eso sería muy grosero…

-no te vas a casar con el… solo hazlo

-de acuerdo… lo intentare… pero ten cuidado…

-yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por encontrar al engreído heredero

-¿Quién eres tú?- delante de ellos apareció el joven, su máscara tenía un pico formando una especie de pico, Pip se sintió nervioso al instante.

-yo…- genial empezó a dudar

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar quién es? ¿No lo reconoces? Es hijo del duque DeLorne en Francia… deberías arrepentirte por hablarle de ese modo- Chris invento algo demasiado rápido usando su propio nombre

-no recuerdo haber invitado a nadie con ese nombre.-dudo el joven

-claro que no fuiste tú, fue su madre… Ella es muy cercana a nosotros-dijo Pip con un perfecto tono engreído

-bien… siendo es el caso, acompáñame por favor, me gustaría conocerlo mejor ya que nunca lo había tratado-

Damien se llevó al joven vestido de blanco lejos del castaño, Chris sonrió, era hora de empezar a trabajar. Revisaría primero en los abrigos de las invitadas, olvidados en algún lugar.

…

-bien… dime ¿Quién eres?-volvió a cuestionar el anfitrión

-ya te lo he dicho-respondió

-ambos sabemos que es una mentira… será mejor que inventes algo mejor

-está bien, lo admito, mentimos

-bien… ¿Quién eres?

-eso no significa que te diré quien soy

-sabes que puedo matarte por entrar a mi casa sin invitación a una fiesta

-no lo harás

-¿Cómo sabes?

-te parezco demasiado interesante como para correrme de esta aburrida fiesta ¿o me equivoco?

Damien comenzó a reír frenéticamente Pip hablaba muy seguramente pero la realidad es que estaba completamente asustado. Por hacer algo para perder la atención del heredero.

-me parece que eres un niño asustado

-como gustes… puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero hasta que no te vayas a bailar con alguna de esas aburridas niñas, soy lo más interesante en toda la mansión.

-eres un engreído

-¿tú no? Vamos, se honesto, tu vida es tan aburrida que organizas fiestas aburridas con las mismas personas ricas de siempre, te regocijas ante el pueblo pero eres tan hueco y simple- el rubio era hábil con las palabras

-uh… supongo que sabes mucho de cómo se ven los ricos… eso me hace suponer que eres un simple campesino

-sigue intentando… veamos que averiguas de mi

-entonces si eres un vulgar campesino ¿Qué haces aquí? Debería ser tan triste tu vida miserable que no pudiste evitar y venir a probar lo que se siente tener todo

-un heredero miserable como tú no tendría por qué ser tan ofensivo en sus palabras…

-contesta alguna de mis preguntas angelito

-no lo deseo, pues usted, caballero no ha mostrado ser digno de saber ni siquiera mi nombre

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo podría ser digno? Tú eres un campesino no tengo porque ser amable contigo

-entonces yo no tengo porque contestar alguna de sus preguntas o tenerle ningún tipo de respeto

-deberías de… podría matarte

-estoy bajo el cuidado del anonimato…, estimado caballero, sugiero que modere mejor sus argumentos.

-tienes un lenguaje exquisito, no eres un campesino común

-no todos los campesinos pierden su tiempo trabajando… otros tantos como yo, recibieron educación y la saben aprovechar más que otros nobles irrespetuosos

-Bien, bien, supongo que empezamos mal… - se paró justo enfrente de Pip y le tomo la mano para besar su dorso en una delicada caricia. El rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas por el repentino gesto- Mi nombre es Damien Thorn es un verdadero placer conocerlo ángel enmascarado

Pip se quedó en shock ¿Cómo alguien puede ser un perfecto idiota en un momento y al otro es un caballero de dorada armadura? Pero no debía salir de su juego, recuerda lo que dijo Chris, tienes que distraerlo como sea, tienes que ser el centro de atención. Esta es tu noche.

-un placer joven Damien-dijo con elegancia y porte

-¿no me dirás tu nombre?

-aun no… por el momento, me gustaría conocerlo más a usted para poder hablar de mi

-como guste… venga por favor… caminemos por los jardines, le encantaran

-claro Damien

Ambos se perdieron en la salida a los jardines, las damas ansiosas de bailar con el joven comenzaron a rabiar y chillar por el repentino interés del heredero por ese joven desconocido, ninguna había oído hablar de ningún DeLorne.

Por otro lado Chris había acabado de saquear bolsillos de los distintos abrigos que encontró en él una pequeña bolsa guardaba unos preciosos objetos, ahora vendría lo más complicado, las prendas de las mujeres, los relojes de los hombres, además muchas cosas que se no se necesitan pero tienen hermosos acabados.

-bien amiguito veamos que tienes por aquí

Se acercó a un grupo de hombres que estaba relajadamente jugando cartas en una esquina mientras sus esposas parloteaban por allí, tomo asiento junto a ellos. Tomo una copa de una bandeja que estaba por allí y con una mano ágil y discreta comenzó a hurgar por los bolsillos de los sacos.

…

-entonces… ¿Qué haces para entretenerte?-pregunto Pip mirando las flores plantadas en un camino

-en realidad ese es el problema, son cosas de gente que ya ha hecho de todo

-¿alguna vez has ido al pueblo?-pregunto el rubio distraídamente mientras acariciaba las rosas del jardín

-nunca, la plebe es tana barrida… no hay mucho que hacer

-oh pobre príncipe aburrido en su palacio… no intentes que yo sienta lastima por ti… se nota que eres un prepotente y pedante solo al referirte a los trabajadores de esa manera

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-no aprecias el valor de lo que posees… no sabes que es trabajar durante jornadas casi de 24 horas… ni el dolor de verte en la miseria total… solo te preocupas por entretenerte, por ganar y gastar dinero en estupideces… mientras otros mueren de hambre

-¿Qué sugieres?

-eres dueño de la mina, apenas hace dos días un niño perdió la vida… hace un mes hubo un derrumbe, quedaron enterrados… más de treinta hombres… ayer mi amigo recibió diez azotes por proteger a un niño… ¿para qué? Una paga miserable y el riesgo de morir constantemente. Pero a ti parece no afectarte

-la verdad no

-qué vergüenza… se hacen llamar caballeros… pero son los más vulgares, crueles y desvergonzados criminales

Pip se alejó, se dejó llevar por la emoción y ahora estaba comenzando a querer irse, Damien sin duda era de las peores personas que tuvo la desgracia de conocer, peor aún, la desgracia de existir. Se detuvo en la fuente a mirar su reflejo, no era el mismo… bueno, si pensaba todo aquello, pero esa actitud tan despreciable no era de él. Suspiro y toco su antifaz dorado, esto tenía que valer la pena… ojala que Chris haya conseguido algo de valor.

-¡hey! Espera…

-¿Qué quiere?

-no soy como tú crees

-claro que lo eres… exactamente igual a como me lo imaginaba. Eres de lo peor

-no, espera, yo… lo siento. No debí comportarme de esa manera contigo… y lamento mucho lo que ocurre en la mina

-Malditos ricos…-gruño Pip-solo lo dices porque estoy enojado, de otro modo ni siquiera te molestarías en decir eso

-tu deseas muy en el fondo tener los mismos privilegios, puede que me tires mierda ahora pero detrás de esa mascara hay un ángel codicioso.

-no sabes ni mi nombre, no finjas conocerme

-no necesito conocerte… es obvio a lo que han venido, tú y tu amigo, han venido a robarle a mis invitados… no necesito ser un genio ni conocerte

-bien…

-ah, estoy en lo correcto, no me importa realmente que se lleven, todos en esa casa son unos perfectos idiotas

-incluyéndote… incluyéndonos

-pero… dime ¿Qué harás con el dinero?

-ayudare a los que pueda

-pero tu quedaras pobre aun así y ese dinero no les durara para siempre

-ayudara al menos a calmar el hambre

-tal vez… pero, si quieres saber cómo hacer que ese dinero te rinda, debes saber hacer los movimientos correctos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-además de un idiota rico, crecí sabiendo de inversiones, negocios y economía… así mi abuelo hiso su fortuna… así yo la conservare

-me enfermas

-oye… no, déjame decirte, ellos son pobres por gusto… los mediocres son así porque están conformes… mi abuelo creció igual que tú y todo es e pueblo. Pero él sabía que merecía mas y lo consiguió… con apenas una miseria lo multiplico conociendo lo que le rodeaba. Todos hacemos eso, todos mis invitados tenemos una máscara que usamos diariamente… ¿crees que nos gustan las fiestas y el placer? No solo es eso… es socializar, es sacarle jugo a los demás aunque sean tan poderosos como tú, fingir que te agradan, fingir que eres una buena persona y que te importa el beneficio ajeno en los negocios…

-por eso son así de malditos y presumen de todo lo que poseen

-oye… el dinero es fácil de obtener pero no sé porque ustedes creen que es tan limitados… nadie les impide que entren al negocio…

-el sol brilla todos los días… pero está muy lejos

-no si tienes los movimientos correctos…

-yo creo que es mejor… ser buena persona y la vida te recompensara.

-bien… veamos si eso te ha funcionado o a alguno de tus amigos campesinos…

-tú has pegado el precio de ser odiado por más de uno y querido por nadie

-todos saben dónde acabamos los ricos. Igual que ustedes, muertos, fríos y solos. Pero tenemos más en común de lo que crees.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno, Ambos deseamos más de lo que ahora tenemos, ambos somos unos rechazados por los demás y nadie se preocupa por lo que es de nosotros, si morimos a nadie le interesa… pero a nadie le importa lo que pasa contigo después de la inminente muerte… importa lo que haces de tu vida mientras aun puedes sentirla….- Damien se acercó y tomo la barbilla del rubio acercando sus rostros, sintiendo las respiraciones de cada uno.

Pip se acercó aún más y casi rosando sus labios para susurrar de manera muy cálida y sexy.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?- susurro mirando al moreno con un deseo que ni el mismo estaba seguro de poder profesar

-si… vamos a caer.- Damien hiso el ademan de besar al hermoso chico pero este lo detuvo con un dedo en los labios del empresario

-esto es un baile… y realmente antes que nada me encantaría saber a quién le doy este privilegio, señor- dijo aun susurrando, despertando los instintos más primitivos de cualquier hombre

-entonces… le daré un baile como a todas mis invitadas… si descubro su rostro de su máscara y adivino su identidad… regresaras todo lo que tu amigo se ha llevado.

-¿Y… si gano?

-pídeme lo que tu desees y yo te lo concederé

-y si yo deseara su corazón… ¿sería mío?

-lo que tu desees será tuyo

-¿Enamorarse de alguien del cual no sabe ni siquiera como luce su rostro?

-¿Por qué no?

-es irreal… eso no sucede normalmente… además… cuando gane el juego y me lleve su amor… dudo mucho que volvamos a encontrarnos

-eso no lo sabrás… hasta que acabe la noche

-es un trato

…

Chris se dedicó a pasear por el resto de la casa donde ningún invitado iba, solo para observar una habitación donde claramente vivía una mujer, la madre del festejado seguramente, los vestidos y perfumes delataban eso. Solo se llevó el oro y piedras hermosas. Se las metió en los múltiples bolsillos de su traje y salió de allí, aunque, pronto noto que no estaba solo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dado autorización?

-ah….

-¿Qué tres allí?

-no es tu asunto, marica

Los viejos hábitos eran difícil de olvidar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces insulto al chico rubio de mascara puntiaguda.

-Eres un jodido polisón… - Chris se congelo ¿Qué contestar?

-llamare a seguridad- el chico rubio saco una campanilla de su bolsillo, pequeña, pero su sonido era tan agudo que atravesaba la pista y llegaba a los oídos de los guardias en las puertas de la mansión.

-mierda.- Chris intento pensar en una salida rápida sin causar escándalos pero o sorpresa, el maldito corredor estaba cerrado, ni una ventana ni una puerta. Miro a su captor que le impedía salir corriendo. Escucho pasos y voces conocidas de los idiotas de seguridad.

-eres muy idiota por venir a robar aquí

-vete a la mierda niño mimado

Vio a los guardias asomarse por el final del corredor y entro en pánico, su cuerpo reacciono de manera tan impulsiva para no ser atrapados. Tomo al otro hombre, se paró de puntillas, esquivo el pico de la máscara y beso al distraído muchacho, con intensidad, con pasión, como si fueran amantes a puto de entregarse el uno al otro. Greg no pudo ni voltear pues el otro le sostenía el rostro mirando fijamente a los guardias quienes lo pasaron de largo, ni los guardias tenían permitido interrumpir a un noble y su conquista de la noche. Cuando los hombres siguieron su camino por el resto de la casa por fin Chris dejo al otro muchacho comenzando a correr de regreso a la fiesta para perderse entre la gente.

-¡espera! –El rubio lo tomo fuertemente del brazo para detenerlo

-lo siento su majestad, no me quedare a ser arrestado

-No dejare que te marches

-oh, que romántico, se ha enamorado de mi por un beso… patético. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz muñeca?

-¡eres un!

Chris se soltó bruscamente del agarre del rubio y corrió al salón perdiéndose entre todos los invitados, habían despejado la pista de baile de nuevo. Lamentablemente su altura no ayudaba a ver por encima de los sombreros y los gorros con plumas.

Se subió a una silla y allí lo vio. Pip guiado por el anfitrión hasta el centro de la pista, donde los muscos esperaron a la señal de Damien para empezar con la pieza. Entonces todos callados, todos observando a la delicada criatura que era el centro de atención. Pip con su bello traje blanco y dorado, parecía un ángel, Damien, con un traje negro y plateado como un demonio. Teniendo una pelea de miradas, comenzando a bailar muy juntos, sin percatarse del mundo a su alrededor. La música silenciaba su conversación.

-Entonces… precioso ángel… dime ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Te has enamorado?

Pip intento por todos los medios no reírse a carcajadas de ese pobre diablo. Era interesante jugar con él. Porque puede que sea muy atractivo y su dinero seduce a cualquier campesino pero… Pip quería algo más que eso.

-Finjamos que este es tu mundo perfecto, tienen todo lo que uno desea. Tú serás el rey de corazones y las demás son reinas de espadas que lucharan por ti.

-no te consideras otro de ellos ¿verdad?

-Yo soy el escudero… los cuales están bien… pero los reyes lo tienen resuelto todo. Yo intento que la hierba sea más verde cada día, creemos que dodo puede mejorar… pero pronto nos damos cuenta de que no es así y morimos antes de que sepan nuestros nombres

-Puedes cambiar las cosas, ángel, puedes quedarte conmigo… y convertirte en un rey

-Tu reino depende del mío. Tú tuviste los movimientos correctos, los amigos perfectos y los rostros hermosos.

-Tú eres un diamante en bruto. Puedo pulirte, serás la joya más preciada de mi corona.

-¿Crees que soy especial? ¿Crees que soy agradable? ¿Soy lo suficientemente brillante como para brillar en su espacio? Entre el ruido que escuches y el sonido que te gusta.

Pip dejo que Damien guiara el baile, Pip sabia bailar muy bien, con movimientos de gran agilidad y gracia, dejando impresionado a esas personas que lo criticaban detrás de una máscara. Detecto a Chris entre la gente, cuando sus ojos chocaron noto que el castaño le daba una señal… la señal para humillarlos y salir de inmediato al punto de escape. Pip sonrió de manera traviesa y regreso toda su atención a Damien.

-me evades al contestar mis preguntas, pueden desaparecer todos los problemas que tienes… solo dime que si

-No puede ser posible que la lluvia caiga solo cuando esta sobre nuestras cabezas… Los lujos están allí para todos pero están muy lejos y tu brillas con ellos como el sol, sobre un mundo que está muerto

-Me encanta como hablas, como te mueves… eres tan parecido a nosotros, más de lo que crees y aunque lo quieras negar… disfrutarías vivir conmigo…

-Recuerda que todos aquí usamos mascara. No importa lo que ves, sé que no podrá ser alguien que luciría como tú. No importa lo que digas sé que no podría fingir sonar como tú.

-¿De verdad?

-Todo es una mentira, Damien, todos aquí están aquí por pura conveniencia, tú mismo lo dijiste, así que yo también te he mentido… comenzando porque… ni siquiera conoces mi rostro mucho menos mi nombre… y desapareceré de tu vida al salir por la puerta

-te buscare

-no me encontraras

-si lo hare… Todos sabemos dónde vamos a partir de ahora, un hombre obsesionado con un ángel anónimo, te cazare… y obtendré lo que quiero de ti

-Todos saben a dónde vamos a partir de ahora

-vas al fondo…- Pip se acercó de nuevo al rostro de Damien de manera sensual ya que la canción estaba a punto de acabar.

Pip rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de Damien y este a su vez tomaba el rostro de Pip en un ademan de besarse, Pip sintió como la electricidad le recorría la piel y su corazón latía con fuerza, el calor del cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. Pero entonces sucedió, tan repentino, fue despojado de su máscara dorada. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Damien que se burlaba por haber ganado y su sonrisa lo delataba pero… después se dio cuenta de la trampa.

Pip tenía dibujado en su rostro con maquillaje un hermoso antifaz con hermosos diseños. Como era pintura era imposible rebelar su rostro. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrar y a impresionarse por el descaro de ese joven. Damien miro de nuevo el orto antifaz dorado en sus manos y tuvo el instinto de guitar, pero Pip de un movimiento rápido le quito la máscara con pico al anfitrión, revelo su rostro. Las demás invitadas gritaron completamente ofendidas y enojadas por que técnicamente Pip gano el juego.

-Los movimientos correctos- susurro el rubio antes de besar apasionadamente al joven Thorn.

Las jóvenes contuvieron en aliento, Damien correspondió de inmediato tomando el rostro del rubio y haciendo más intenso el contacto a ser posible. Al separarse Pip salió corriendo del lugar, Chris se había encargado que nadie los molestara para huir protegidos por la oscuridad. Damien intento ir tras el pero las invitadas hicieron un tumulto a su alrededor comenzando a gritarle como si hubiera sido un crimen o como si fueran un matrimonio y les hubiera sido infiel a todas ellas. Cuando lo pudieron sacar de todo ese ajetreo ya era muy tarde, salió al portón delantero donde en enorme enrejado abierto. Su amigo Greg vino a su lado mirando también al portón. Ambos habían perdido a una persona que realmente les había cautivado.

Esa hermosa criatura lo trato como un desgraciado y eso lo derrumbo, no era como esas bobas que lo creían un dios. Ese ángel le dejo mucho en que pensar. Damien miro al cielo, la luna había caído, el sol salía otra vez y sus hermosos rayos dorados atravesaban la oscuridad.

…

…

**Desempolvando viejos fics de mi armario, hace mucho que no actualizaba y he estado trabajando en esto desde hace muchos meses… tres para ser exactos. Espero que les haya encantado leerlo tanto como a mi hacerlo. **

**Está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, del grupo One Republic, ojala y escuchen la canción. **

**Recuerden que si les ha encantado, déjenme su ingenioso comentario en la parte de abajo, a favoritos y esperen la siguiente actualización. Ya saben que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


	13. Supermodel

**Supermodel**

La vida de un supermodelo es sencilla en bastantes cosas, ir de allí para allá y lucir como un dios, sin contonearse, sin sonreír, simplemente pararse orgulloso, vanidoso, comerse el mundo con la mirada y el andar tan imponente. No tienes idea si crees que una mujer debe tener pechos prominentes y una cintura diminuta para ser una modelo, también que un hombre tiene que tener músculos. Los modelos de verdad, aquellos que lucen la ropa y no el cuerpo, que son contratados por su hermosura, que llevan sobre la piel lo mejor de los diseñadores más reconocidos, el único requisito quizá… sea ser hermoso, tener la cara de un ángel y también ser esbelto y cuidarse mucho.

Lo que te lleva a pensar en las cosas malas, en este mundo el fisco es lo más importante como podrás darte cuenta, no puedes tener grasa extra, debes lucir perfecto a donde vallas y cuidar estar perfecto siempre. Aunque en este mundo… esa es la parte más fácil de lo difícil.

Lo que te hace renunciar es la competencia, siempre habrá alguien más bello, siempre habrá alguien más esbelto, así como habrá más gordos y más feos. Siempre hay que mantener la belleza, la piel perfecta, el mejor maquillaje y la mejor presencia. Muchos terminaban acostándose con aquel que pudiera hacerlos subir.

Y… eso Philip Pirrup lo sabía muy bien.

…

En un apartamento en pleno Londres el nuevo rostro de la marca Christian Dior. Ese pequeño apartamento vivía un hermoso chico, tan fino, de piel cremosa y labios rosados. Era todo un ángel, claro que sí, sobre todo con ese perfecto y sedoso cabello rubio como el sol y esos ojos tan azules. Aunque no era nada parecido, el chico en sus escasos veinte años era una perra en potencia. Su actitud tan maldita sea corrosiva, con una cara tan fría y esos pensamientos mordaces con cualquiera que intentara tener algo con él. Era como el modelo perfecto de diva sarcástica y mordaz. Era increíble saber que una persona como esta pudiera saber que era algo parecido a la amistad. Fuera por supuesto de todas aquellas compañías obligatorias por el trabajo.

Pero si, en efecto, este chiquillo tiene solo dos amigos, son un chico rubio de hermosas facciones como el, pero con la diferencia de que el pequeño es más amable, es un trozo de cielo, atento, amable y sobre todo paciente para soportar a su amigo modelo. El segundo era un chico castaño temperamental y cascarrabias, el sin embargo a pesar de muchas diferencias que tuvieran entre ellos apreciaba al rubio modelo por lo que fue.

El nombre de tan hermoso chico era Philip Pirrup, el nuevo y bello rostro de las revistas de moda. Posaba para las mejores marcas de ropa y joyería. Vivía solo, en su ciudad natal, en un apartamento, en el edificio alto y lujoso. Philip disfrutaba mucho de su vida y no se consideraba un desgraciado por no tener amigos. Él era un chico enamorado de su trabajo.

Hoy tenía una reunión para acabar con los últimos detalles de peinado y maquillaje para la pasarela de la siguiente semana. Philip tomaba su té sin azúcar mientras desayunaba solo claras de huevo, sonaba pretencioso, digno de una perra que se "cuidaba" para que si hermoso cuerpo no engordara ni un gramo y claro que lo era. Era regularmente su rutina y la disfrutaba mucho, solo con su té, sus libros y la hermosa Londres alzándose detrás de la ventana.

Todo estaba bien hasta que escucho el fuerte golpe de la puerta, alguien golpeaba furiosamente desesperado por entrar al apartamento. Philip suspira frustrado, solo había alguien que tocaba de esa manera a esa hora de la mañana.

-¡Ábreme, porcelana!- si era esa misma persona.

-Ya voy…-

Philip abrió la puerta y en efecto, allí estaba. Christophe DeLorne, su amigo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parecieran no soportarse. Los ingleses y los franceses no se llevaban nada bien desde hace un promedio de trecientos años, ellos eran lo más cercano a un estereotipo. Aunque cuando ambos se encontraban en América eran confundidos con la nacionalidad del otro lo cual los hacia enojar.

-¿Qué necesitas Christopher? – pregunto de la manera más británica posible, solo para que el chico castaño lo mirara con odio.

-Vine a saludar porcelana… y mi nombre es Christophe… está en francés… británico amante de la reina- Chris se sentó a la mesa junto al británico.

-¿Solo a eso? – Philip le dio un trago a su té dudoso

-En realidad digamos que vine a saludar por una temporada-

-Otra vez te están persiguiendo, querido te he dicho muchas veces que no te juntes con la mafia equivocada- siempre que estaba el francés presente intentaba remarcar su acento para molestarlo.

-Dime querido y me quedare contigo más tiempo, diva-

-Cielos querido, no tienes que ser tan grosero y por favor baja los pies de mi silla, esa posición no es digna de un caballero- dijo de nuevo

-Ahg un día te matare mientras duermes. _Querido._- remarco las palabras con desagrado. Miro las claras de huevo y el té del rubio sobre la mesa- ¿Cómo puedes comer toda esa porquería? Es como comer papel-

-Ser hermoso lo vale- dijo vanidoso mientras se pasaba su hermoso cabello dorado detrás de la oreja.

-Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños comías pastelillos con mermelada y tobabas tu asqueroso té con azúcar y crema. No te matabas de hambre- dijo sin pensarlo

-Ha. Deberías superar el pasado Christopher… han pasado muchas cosas desde eso- recogió los trastes de su desayuno y camino con ellos a la cocina, depositándolos en el lavavajillas

-Sí. Desde que eras un rayito de sol… no está perrita vanidosa. – Chris se levantó y camino a la ventana donde miro a las bellas calles limpias y frías.

-¿Por qué siempre que estamos solos me recuerdas eso?- Pregunto Philip de espalda al castaño

-No lo sé, princesa, tal vez… tengo la esperanza de que Pip regrese…- Chris encendió un cigarrillo

Porque claro, el rubio no dejo desde hace muchos años que sus amigos lo volverán a llamar "Pip" ese nombre que no era digno ya del nuevo Philip, del hombre con la belleza de un ángel, con el corazón de hielo.

-No me llames así por favor- esos fríos modales eran una puñalada.

-Si lo sé reinita… tú preguntaste. Pero bueno. Philip… ¿Qué harás hoy?- Chris exhaló el humo de sus pulmones

-Voy a mi sesión de maquillaje, peinado y ropa… el desfile es el siguiente sábado. –Philip camino a la sala

-¿Qué diseñador esta vez?-

-Trabajo para Christian… aunque me han estado invitaciones para una nueva colección-

-¿Cuánto te pagan?-

-Oh eso es un secreto Christopher.- Philip tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco con elegancia.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto

-Sí, tengo que estar en el estudio en una hora… tengo que caminar… puedes dormir en el sofá y el refrigerador está abierto, fuma solo por el balcón y ya sabes el resto. Nos vemos.-

Philip dejo su apartamento sin problemas, no era la primera vez que Chris se venía a esconder con él, no le importaba mucho tenerlo por allí, no tenía nada que ocultarle y tenía la confianza de que Chris estaría bien. Cuando salió a la calle el golpe de viento helado de pleno invierno le golpeo, le encantaba sentirlo, era fresco, hacía que su piel se sonrojara un poco. Como Philip no tenía automóvil no tenía otro medio de trasporte más que el trasporte público convencional, él no tenía ningún problema con ello, era tranquilizante no tener que estar detrás de un volante. Subió al autobús para ir al centro de Londres, tomo asiento junto a la ventana en la última fila. Londres era muy hermoso, con calles llenas de historias y edificios con muchos detalles. Le encantaba su ciudad. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, saco de su bolso un pequeño libro. Puede que sea un modelo pero los libros son y siempre serán su pasión. En especial los clásicos de su natal país. William Shakespeare era un genio y sus palabras calmaban su hambre de compañía.

-Hola- era la voz de un niño, su madre estaba justo a su lado pero estaba ocupada hablando por celular

-Hola… - le contesto no muy a gusto de que lo interrumpieran

-Eres muy bonito- dijo el chiquillo de cabello castaño y ojos marrón, no era la primera vez que le daban cumplidos por eso. Pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía un niño.

-Gracias… tú también eres lindo- mentía, si, pero no puede ser vanidoso con los niños que no comprenderían la mitad de su sarcasmo.

-Te vi en una fotografía… usabas ropa muy linda- Continuo el niño. Philip se sorprendió mucho, miro a su madre, también al pequeño y no lucían muy fashonistas.

-Sí. Mi trabajo es usar ropa de gente importante- dijo con una sonrisa forzada intentando por todos los medios no insultar a un pobre niño

-¿Gente importante?- preguntó-¿Por qué?

-Porque… esa gente diseña ropa hermosa e innovadora.-

-¿Y… por eso es más especial que las demás ropas? Si sirven para lo mismo- dijo confundido

-Porque lucen mucho mejor- trato de defender el rubio

-¿Mejor para quién? –

-… para…-

La madre del pequeño lo llamo y ambos bajaron del autobús. Philip se quedó pensando un momento "¿Mejor para quién?" había preguntado el pequeño. Philip suspiro y moro de regreso la ventana, no tenía ánimos, no ese día, tenía que lucir más hermoso que nunca para que siguiera siendo el rostro de la nueva temporada. No contaba con ese niño ni con Chris vinieran a hacerlo pensar, en las cosas que vivió, no quería hacerlo, afrontar los traumas de una niñez dura y como paso de tener una sonrisa brillante a una perra sarcástica y distante. Esa historia no era digna de mencionarse, era pasado y en el pasado se debería quedar, el dolor ya fue, pero las cicatrices se quedan y la más grande le duele al tocarla incluso con el más delicado rozar, esa le borro la sonrisa. Suspiro fuertemente y negó con la cabeza, regresando a su preciado libro, él era un buen refugio.

Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que el autobús llegara a su parada, al bajar y sentir el golpe frio que le erizo la piel, hoy igual que ayer llovería al atardecer. Debía darse prisa, porque, por atender a Chris, no llevó un paraguas.

Al subir por el bonito edificio de cristales saludo a todos quienes le sonreían l entrar, aunque era solo mera cortesía, no recordaba la mitad de los nombres de esas personas, pero tampoco es como si le importara. Al llegar por fin al estudio de inmediato fue recibido por los maquillistas, peinadores y claro los asistentes del diseñador. Tomándole medidas, probando maquillaje en su suave piel y cepillando sus bellos cabellos dorados. Un día normal siendo el centro de atención. Aunque no era el único modelo allí, había más compañeros que lo veían, algunos con admiración, otros con odio tremendo, porque claro, no faltaban los rumores que aseguraban que vendió su culo al diseñador. Entonces llego al tocador, lleno de luces donde las peinadoras comenzaron con su trabajo asignado. A su lado estaba uno de los más recientes y suertudos modelos, un chico americano, raro. Su nombre era Joseph, pero todos lo apodaban Tweek, el chico obviamente era adicto a algunas cosas. Entre ellas y la que menos disimulaba era la cafeína, siempre tenía una taza o un termo cerca.

-¡B-Buenos días!- grito el muchacho, una peinadora se las arregló para que todo su cabello estuviera acomodado, como siempre con un toque característico de Tweek. Philip sentía un poco de lástima porque había muchas modelos con ese tipo de adicciones.

Tweek era un chico bello con su pálida piel y su cabello rubio también, con esas pequeñas marcas de ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el chico no dormía muy bien por las noches.

-Buenos días Joseph… te ves bien- era medio cierto, aun no lo maquillaban para disimular las ojeras y resaltar sus ojos verdosos.

-Gra-Gracias.- Tweek era un novato impresionable, el admiraba mucho a Philip, pues con más o menos la misma edad el rubio inglés era más famoso y respetado.

-¿No te da vergüenza mentirle así a las personas, Philip?- rezongó otra voz.

-Stanley… mi americano favorito, veo que ya estás listo, querido te ves espectacular- Philip era una perra sarcástica, aunque esto último era pero por supuesto la pura verdad, solo que lo dijo con un sutil toque a veneno en sus palabras.

Stanley Marsh, un modelo entre comillas nuevo, con bellos rasgos puramente americanos, lucia exactamente como lo que fue, la estrella del equipo, el quarterback, con esos bien tonificados músculos y esa sonrisa al más puro estilo americano, confiado, seguro, risueño. Quizá es por eso que lo odiaba tanto, porque era una buena persona, porque era guapo, fuerte, amigable, amable… todo lo que… lo hirió en el pasado.

-No tienes que hablarme así todo el tiempo Pirrup. La hipocresía que desprendes es radioactiva- le dijo el moreno, pasando a un lado de ellos y sobando el hombro de Joseph. El cual se sonrojo un poco.

-Ahg, americanos…- Philip suspiro y regreso su vista al espejo, admirándose, era lo único que lo distraía cuando lo molestaban. Solo importo yo.

Tweek lo miro con un poco de lastima. Philip parecía muy triste, un hombre infeliz, que se refugiaba dentro de sí mismo y usaba su belleza como un escudo y protección.

Cuando por fin terminaron de ver los detalles del peinado y corroboraron que sus medidas no habían cambiado eran libres de irse. Philip hablo agradablemente con el diseñador que hablaba sobre las fotografías promocionales.

Le encantaba ser el centro de atención de su diseñador en turno. Es más fue un momento a un estudio para que Christian le mostrara como se trabajaría su sesión, aunque en un momento Christian se tuvo que retirar por una llamada y le informo que se adelantara al estudio, en ese momento al doblar la esquina choco con alguien, o mejor dicho esta persona lo empujo. Era un hombre de traje.

-Wow… ¿Qué es esto? Lo siento querida no recuerdo que hubieran solicitado ninguna tomboy para mi sesión. –había dicho en tono de burla

-¡¿Tomboy?!- grito indignado el rubio.

-Oh lo siento nena, ¿Cómo te debo llamar entonces?- pregunto el hombre con un sonrisa

-En primera, cariño, te lo diré lento porque se nota que sufres de algún tipo de retraso. Yo soy un chico, me llamo Philip y en segunda ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?- Philip se quitó pelusa inexistente de su ropa y tenía su mejor mirada de "Bitch".

Si bien Philip podría ser bello había que admitir que sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel pálida y ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas, podría ser una mujer con rasgos masculinos o un hombre muy delicado, en este caso era lo segundo. Le molestaba mucho que lo compararan con una mujer, no es que las despreciara, pero por un carajo que él era un hombre y se identificaba como tal.

-Oh… espera, hora lo veo, eres un chico, es cierto, lo siento cariño- el hombre de nuevo con una falsa disculpa.

Philip escaneo al hombre. Era bien parecido, no vestía nada mal, pues era un modelo muy reciente de Alexander Mcqueen. Lo reconocía, era guapo y se vestía con una elegancia que en otras circunstancias le derretiría. Pero dado que este hombre de bella cabellera y ojos penetrantes lo empujo y arrugo su ropa merecía ser un objeto de desprecio.

-Que no se repita por favor- de nuevo acomodo su melena rubia detrás de su oreja en un gesto de arrogancia

-Eres muy bello para hablar así-

-Todos dicen eso, cariño, deja de sorprenderte yo soy más que una cara bonita-

-Uy si, eres una cara bonita con un pésimo genio-

-Damien, muchacho que bueno verte- Christian se acercó al moreno y lo empezó a saludar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Philip lo miro con más rencor que antes. Era tan idiota, era frustrante simplemente esa sonrisa blanca y es mirada de confianza.

-Veo que conociste al próximo rostro de mi colección, Philip. Philip él es Damien Thorn- presento el diseñador.

_Thorn_. Ese apellido, resulto muy familiar, era el… Pero si era él ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo una persona como ella en ese lugar? ¿Haciendo campaña?

-Como sabrás es el hijo del embajador Thorn y heredero de las empresas Thorn.- recordó el hombre mayor.

Ya recordaba. El estúpido hijo del embajador norteamericano en Londres. Como el hermano del embajador no tenía más familia que su hermano y su adorado sobrino heredaría _Industrias Thorn_ al hijo de su hermano. Haciendo a Damien Thorn uno de los jóvenes con más jodida suerte en el puto mundo. Todo con 27 años. Aunque eso no le respondía la pregunta ¿Qué hacia el hijo de un embajador en un estudio de fotos?

-Ah, acompañando de nuevo a McCormick ¿eh? Ese chico siempre anda en todo- comento con alegría el hombre mayor

-Es muy buen amigo, además me envía algunos diseños exclusivos-

McCormick, Kenneth McCormick. Era el nuevo diseñador ascendiendo en la lista de popularidad, joven, con éxito y al parecer con amigos igualmente influyentes. Aunque… Philip tenía que admitir que tenía una que otra prenda con la etiqueta McCormik en su ropero.

-Ah que bueno verte, es más muchacho, como eres un fiel amante del buen gusto te daré esto.- el diseñador le entrego una invitación. Philip casi cae de espaldas, esas invitaciones eran tan exclusivas, eran para su siguiente desfile, donde Philip cerraría con broche de oro la pasarela. –Espero verte allí muchacho-

-Sin falta, sería un honor ver su trabajo-

-De nada muchacho. Bueno Philip, hubo un pequeño problema con unas telas y me tengo que ir rápidamente, nos vemos en el desfile hermoso- Christian se fue y Philip se quedó allí unos momentos.

-Entonces supongo que podemos salir tú y yo, hermoso.- Damien le tomo la mano

-Ah… - Philip estaba algo tentado, un hombre así de exitoso era conveniente. Pero por otro lado.- No tan rápido querido, eres un niño rico, mimado y me llamaste chica tomboy, así que… será otro día.

-Oh. El nene no aguanta que haya gente más perra que él, no soportas que tu actitud de niño rudo se venga abajo con alguien que puede ver tu alma… pequeño rayo de sol-

Damien se acercó, intimidando un poco por su altura. Tomo la barbilla del rubio y lo beso con rudeza, hambriento, disfrutando del shock de su acompañante y mordiendo los labios con picardía. Philip lo empujo rápidamente, lo miro con desprecio.

-Ah ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Eres gay?-

-En realidad no… pero me gusta apreciar la belleza cuando la veo. Me gusta tu rostro, es bonito-

-Ha. No en esta vida, idiota.-

Philip giro en sus pasos y se fue contoneándose como un pavo real, Damien solo soltó una carcajada, esos niños modelo eran tan… especiales, le hacían reír un poco. Todos se hacían los muy dignos pero al final caían ante el apellido Thorn. A Damien no le preocupaba si caían por su dinero y posición o solo por su buen aspecto físico. Solo quería acostarse y disfrutar un poco de esos bonitos niños.

-Ya caerás… todos lo han hecho-

…

-¡Christophe! ¿Qué has hecho?- Exclamo horrorizado al ver que el francés había usado su cocina y al parecer cocinaba algo.

-Se le llama cocinar Philip. Mucho mejor que la basura de papel que tu comes a diario-

-¡Pero! Eso tiene muchas calorías y yo… -

-¡No empieces con tus pendejadas de calorías, te lo vas a comer maldito niño modelo o te lo hare tragar a la fuerza-

-Pe… pero, Chris… mi figura-

-Además hoy tenemos visitas… -

-¿Quién? Algún amigo tuyo mercenario-

-Al contrario… un pequeño rayo de sol como tu… Leopold está aquí en Londres.-

-Leopold… Butters… -Philip sonrió emocionado, hace años que no veía a su amigo, tenía tantas cosas que contarle y decirle…

-Aha… y como Butters es un niño normal no quiero que coma tu asquerosa comida vegana o vegetariana o dietética. La cosa que sea es asquerosamente insípida-

-No empieces, es suficiente niño modelo ya hay muchos idiotas que me molestaron el día de hoy.-

-Si para que el idiota de tu amigo te joda más, si, si, bla, bla.-

El sonido de la puerta los distrajo, Philip no se contuvo, no tenía a quien impresionar, corrió y con entusiasmo abrió la puerta, estaba allí, Butters estaba allí. Lo abrazo con gran alegría, como lo que siempre han sido, mejores amigos.

-¡Butters! Que alegría verte. Cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado amigo mío-

-Y yo a ustedes… Chris.- Butters fue con el castaño ahora.

Los tres sonrieron, eran casi 3 años desde que todos estaban juntos. Mantenían contacto mínimo, pero no era lo mismo que estar todos juntos. Butters Stoch, estudiante de letras clásicas en la universidad de Colorado, si, al otro lado del océano, él era un estudiante muy trabajador y contaba con ya un libro publicado que tuvo mucho éxito en América, era un libro extenso, como un diario personal del mismo Butters, durante sus años como niño en su hogar, como fue el mundo a sus ojos y como cambio todo al crecer, la magia de la niñez que aun ve en todo. Butters era un niño aún muy dulce, amable, moldeable.

-¡Pip! Que gusto, bonito apartamento.-Philip frunció un poco el seño, odiaba como sonaba eso.

-Oh si… lo lamento- Butters se dio cuenta de su error y bajo la mirada.

-No le hagas caso a este idiota, vamos Butters tenemos de que hablar amigo, ¿Cómo es la universidad?- Chris negó con la cabeza al rubio de cabello largo. Philip solo levanto la mirada orgulloso

-Oh pues ha estado bien. Mi segundo libro está en proceso…. Además que soy popular entre las chicas, creen que soy inquietante- Butters sonrió como un sol

-Oh… Que suerte… ¿Ya has visto alguna hembra que llame tu atención?-

-No, aun no, pero supongo que vendrá… - Butters miro a Phip que le traía un vaso con jugo y una cerveza Chris

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto Philip

-La editorial me arreglo para estar alrededor de 15 días. ¡Podría ver un desfile tuyo!- Butters estaba tan esperanzado, Philip y el iban a la universidad juntos hasta que Philip decidió dedicarse por completo al modelaje.

-Ah… si, es el siguiente sábado, le pediré boletos a Christian, seguro que me los da… pero no será nada cerca de la pasarela, lo siento- dijo

-Nunca te he visto ahora que lo recuerdo, debe ser interesante ¿No?, siempre te vestías muy elegante a donde ibas y…- Butters calló ante la mirada de Philip, otra vez.

-Agh… eres imposible Philip, eres un jodido gruñón- Chris tomo de su cerveza completamente agobiado, ese rubio ya era un caso perdido.

-Bien… lo siento Butters, estoy un poco… no sé, hoy no ha sido el mejor día, perdóname-

-Ah… no te preocupes Philip-

…

Los días con sus amigos le aliviaron tanto, no modelaje y no soledad, eran solo Philip, Chris, Leopold como fue hace años. Los amigos vivieron en el apartamento de Philip, todos recordaron lo divertido que era pasar tiempo juntos de calidad, incluso un día conocieron a Tweek, el modelo amigo de Philip, fue una completa casualidad y a Philip le agradaba Tweek. Pero en definitiva fue una buena semana, era necesaria, para hacerlo sonreír. Inevitablemente llego el día donde Philip iría a su hermoso desfile. Chris y Butters tenían unas exclusivas invitaciones y gracias a Philip consiguieron la ropa indicada para asistir.

Claro que para eso Pip tenía que estar allí desde temprano para que lo arreglaran. Dejando a sus invitados en el campamento que montaron en su bella sala de muebles importados. Llego al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile. Ya estaba todo listo para modelar, solo faltaban los invitados. El enorme escenario tenía cuatro pasarelas todas perpendiculares a una principal, recta y aún más grande que las demás. Pip se emocionó de inmediato, caminar por una de ellas es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-¡Pip! Cariño tenemos que arreglarte en una hora así que ven rápido- llamo una de sus maquillistas.

El rubio fue corriendo. Todo fue de lo más común, hasta el preciso momento, esos asquerosos treinta segundos justo antes de que tú salieras a modelar, eso asustaba. Las luces, la música y todas esas personas juzgándote. Sabes que es a la ropa pero ¿Quién hace lucir a la ropa? Quien la trae puesta. No hay lugar para caídas. No hoy.

-Sigues tu Philip. ¡Ahora!- el director le grito

-Esas modelando en casa, no hay nadie alrededor, eres hermoso, te ves bien, no mires a nadie, todos son inferiores- se recordó a sí mismo para o fallar, sonaba muy pretencioso pero eso hacía para convencerse a sí mismo.

Salió con su cara al frente, sin contonear la cadera, sin detenerse a pensar, solo caminar, derecho, orgulloso, luciendo e impresionando. Las luces, el escenario, todos a su alrededor, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a sus amigos, eso lo haría después, este es su trabajo. Cuando por fin acabo con el desfile de cada modelo y su respectiva ropa se sintió muy aliviado. El diseñador reunió a odas los modelos y los felicito por el buen trabajo, eran libres de irse o quedarse a la fiesta.

Philip vestido con su elegante y moderno traje salió de los vestidores y fue a buscar a sus amigos, pero el universo confabulo para hacerlo chocar otra vez con el desgraciado de Thorn, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? Esto es tan improbable, a veces creía que este mundo era inventado por una adolescente que ha visto demasiados clichés románticos.

-Oh que casualidad.- aunque en realidad era una mentira, el hombre se colocó ahí para que el modelo chocara con él- te viste hermoso hoy en la pasarela

-¿Esperabas otra cosa de mí, Thorn?-

-Para nada, hermoso, solo era una observación. No me decepcionaste- Damien coloco una mano en el hombro del rubio el cual la aparto sin mucho cuidado.

-Y ya que lo has disfrutado puedes ir a masturbarte porque será lo más cercano que estés de mí.-

-Ouch, eres muy mordaz cariño, solo quería felicitarte, pero veo que estas aun molesto por nuestro desafortunado primer encuentro, dejare que te vayas con tus… amiguitos y nos volveremos a ver después, chica tomboy- dijo antes de irse por allí por otras modelos y diseñadores

-Grandísimo bastardo- gruño el rubio

Después de esa mala pasada fue con sus amigos, los cuales veían impresionados esas fiestas llenas de gente con vestidos extravagantes, colores extraños, maquillaje no muy discreto. Chris seguía pensando que era algo pretensioso e inútil, mientras Butters admiraba la expresión artística de los diseñadores mediante la confección de atuendos innovadores o alguna mierda así dijo.

La fiesta fue un poco estirada para el gusto de todos, no había música bailable sino clásica, no tragos sino bocadillos rebuscados, la gente no gritaba de emoción, más bien se hablaba entre cuchicheos y rumores, sinceramente, era una mierda de fiesta, pero a Philip le embelesaba la gracia que tenía esa reunión, todo tan callado, ordenado, aristócratas. Más temprano que tarde sus dos amigos estaban más que aburridos y desearon largarse de una jodida vez.

-vámonos Philip, debe de haber un nightclub cerca.- dijo el castaño

-Ah… pero- Philip estaba a punto de ir con un nuevo promotor de siguiente agencia- Yo, chicos, no… una hora más.

-Eso dijiste hace tres horas, diva, tres jodidas horas, ya es de madrugada, ¿Sabes?-

-¡Perdón! Pensé que sabias que este es mi trabajo, la oportunidad para promoverme con la gente más influyente, no tengo tiempo para ustedes.- dijo fríamente, era cierto.

-Oh…. De acuerdo pequeña princesa, cálmate-

-No soy ninguna princesa, francés de porra. Si no quieres estar aquí… allí está la puerta-

Escupía veneno con cada palabra, Chris podría presumir que sabía que eso era solo una máscara para que nadie volviera a abusar de él, lo sabía porque fue espectador de cada pedrada que recibió ese pequeño rayo de sol, podría ser que de hecho esa mascara, al traerla durante tantos años se la ha tatuado en la cara, por más hermosa que esta fuera.

-Pip, cálmate… somos tus amigos, estamos aquí para apoyarte- dijo el otro rubio

-Pues no parece, Leopold y por favor te he repetido que odio ese jodido y denigrante nombre. Tal vez ustedes se quieran quedar donde están pero yo no, he llegado muy lejos sin ustedes en estos años-

Butters bajo la mirada, dolido de que su mejor amigo hablara de esa manera tan hiriente, más a el que soportaron juntos el odio y rechazo durante toda su niñez y adolescencia.

-¡Entonces piérdete, rayito de sol! Si es así ya no nos requieres para retrasarte con tus futuros jefes… me sorprende que digas que no le has vendido el culo a nadie-

El puño del modelo se enterró muy bien en la quijada del francés que retrocedió tres pasos. Por suerte se habían apartado de los otros para no hacer escandalo frente a nadie. Después del golpe fue la peor pelea en años, fue un golpe bajo para todos. Philip salió de allí y fue corriendo al baño, entrando al cubículo más cercano y reprimiendo todo, otra vez.

_-¿En serio creíste que te amaba? ¿De verdad estas tan desesperado? ¡Patético!- _

_Un pequeño Pip de escasos diecinueve años con las manos en el pecho intentaba no llorar, a toda costa. No quiso creer que este amor que creyó lo salvaría de la desgracia fuera solo una trampa, un engaño, una apuesta. _

_-Vamos Pirrup, solo quería ganar el dinero, créeme que esos 300 dólares que gane por todo estos meses de desperdicio no serán en vano, aunque no fue la gran mierda, lloraste como Magdalena-_

_-Pero… yo creí_

_-Por dios Pirrup, con lo simplón y aburrido que eres, deberías agradecerme que por fin alguien te desflorara. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado- _

-¡Ahg! Cállate… cierra la maldita boca- gimió el rubio encerrado aun en el baño, sudando en frio. –Nos vengamos, Philip, lo callamos, no lo olvides.-se cubrió los oídos intentando inútilmente callar esos fantasmas del pasado.

Romper a alguien tan delicado como Pip fue un golpe muy duro, fue arrojarle en la cara sus sueños y esperanzas de que todo podría mejorar, de que quizá si había alguien allá afuera a quien pudiera llamar si apoyo. Para un huérfano es lo único que se le ha negado y a veces en su pequeño mundo es lo más importante. Después de aquella horrible experiencia cambio todo en su pequeña burbuja rota.

_-¿Qué te parece? Una total tragedia. Normalmente es el hombre pero tu madre disfruta mucho siéndole infiel a tu padre.-_

_Philip, como ahora se hacía llamar reía al ver como ese maldito infeliz se escondía por las fotos de su madre teniendo sexo con un hombre que en definitiva no era el padre del joven. Philip las consiguió siguiéndola solo una noche, ahora había cientos de copias pegadas por toda la escuela. _

_-¡Tu maldito!_

_-¿Yo? Si yo no hice nada, fue la zorra de tu madre.-_

_-¡Te odio! Destruiste a mi familia- al borde de las lágrimas y agobiado por las burlas nada discretas de sus amigos, arrodillado, avergonzado, triste, miserable._

_-Que no te quede duda ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? Tú, patético cerdo, te reíste de mi cuando yo lloraba por mi corazón roto, ahora yo veré como tu zorra madre y tu pelele padre son la comidilla del pueblo. Pero no llores más, cariño, aquí tengo… 300 dólares._

_Philip le lanzo el dinero a la cara con un desprecio increíble. Todos se callaron pues tampoco era un secreto que la virginidad del rubio valía solo eso para la estrella del equipo. _

_-Mírate, amor, lloras como… ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¡Ah! Si… Lloras como Magdalena-_

_-Eres un..-_

_-¡Oh por Dios cariño! Con lo zorra que es tu madre y lo idiota que es tu padre, deberías agradecerme que yo la desenmascarara antes de que pasara a mayores…- Philip soltó una risilla y dio media vuelta- ¡Disfruta de tu dinero!_

Philip salió del baño dispuesto a asegurar su lugar como modelo de esa prestigiosa agencia. Pero después de hablar con aquellos hombres y mujeres noto esa clara frase, cliché y que en el mundo de la moda era un educado "Vete de aquí niño feo". Ellos no lo querían a él, por alguna extraña razón, pusieron sus ojos en su compañero Tweek, el adicto a quien sabe cuánto fármaco y cafeína había sido el elegido por esos idiotas de publicidad. "Él es un modelo excelente" dijo antes de educadamente irse al carajo. Era parte de su frustración, pero había que saber lidiar con eso, a veces te aceptan y eres el rostro principal del mejor diseñador, a veces prefieren al adicto. Casi al borde del llanto de la frustración el rubio decidió que lo mejor era irse, a un apartamento seguro vacío por todo eso que le grito a sus amigos, si es que aún podría considerárseles así, nunca quiso hacerles daño, no cuando fueron sus hermanos durante esos momentos de soledad y frustración.

-¿Solo?- Oh no más, ¿Por qué? Pensó el rubio

-Si… creo que si- suspiro ya sin ganas de usar sarcasmo

-¿Qué pasa Philip? ¿Cansado?-

-No tienes idea Thorn-

-Me imagino-

El moreno noto que en efecto no era el mejor momento para su interrupción, el motivo para molestar a Philip era que siempre estaba a la defensiva y así podía molestarlo un poco pero ahora se veía muy mal. Bueno, se veía deprimido, cansado.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-pregunto sin saber que más hacer

-Como gustes… no creo que haya bus a esta hora-

-¿Tomas el bus? ¿Tú la reina del drama?-

-No me gusta conducir, me gusta más ver siempre por la ventana o caminar… aunque ahora… solo quiero dormir.- dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-Vamos-

Cuando ambos estaban en el auto en un silencio incomodo, era un trayecto un poco largo antes de llegar a la zona residencial donde Philip tenía su apartamento, el rubio miraba por la ventana distraído, ni el hermoso auto del moreno lo distrajo. Tenía la angustia en sus facciones, pelear y los asquerosos recuerdos de dolor agotan su mente. El viejo Pip en su corazón quería correr a disculparse con sus amigos, era lo que más odiaba, siempre este nuevo Philip escupía veneno y sarcasmo a donde fuera.

-Philip… oye. ¿Qué paso?-

-No te interesa, Thorn, tu solo llévame a casa.-

-Oh no me parece- en la primera oportunidad que vio, orillo el auto y detuvo el motor- no soy tu chofer Pirrup.

-¡Bien! ¡Caminare!- Antes de si quiera tocar la manija del auto, Damien pone los seguros, no hay salida.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué te paso?-

-Tuve una discusión con mis amigos ¿sí? No es nada que te importe, no te interesa nada Damien-

-¿Tu, amigos? Qué raro, no te imagino, deben ver que eres un rayito de sol-

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que fui? Tu solo quieres follar conmigo- grito también ya enojado

-Exacto Philip, me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta tu rostro, son bonitos para follar… Además no me has dado razones para creer que te gustaría solo salir por un café-

-¡No me acostare contigo!-

-¿Ves? Eres un chico de una noche, no creo que valgas una cita… -

-Eres un idiota ¡Yo no lo digo por eso! No voy a salir contigo, ni con nadie, pueden morirse todos. Ya he visto como son, la mierda que siempre han sido y no me gusta. No más, nadie volverá a abusar del pequeño Pip-

-¿Pip?-

-Oh no, mierda- se cubrió la boca esperando que no haya escuchado eso

-Oh… creo que ya entendí… el verdadero nombre de este pequeño es Pip, un dulce e inocente rayo de sol.-

-¡Conduce de una vez! ¡Cállate! No sabes una mierda, no te interesa mi vida, si tanto quieres llevare a la cama te dejare follarme, pero ya no más preguntas ¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que solo quiero desaparecer? No quiero recordar.- El rubio lloro, lagrimas gruesas y continuas salían de los ojos azules

Damien no es la persona más empática del mundo, es reservado, calculador, cruel y hasta monstruoso. Eso era claramente su naturaleza. Incluso ver a ese pequeño ángel llorando con las mejillas rojas, gimoteando. No le llegaba nada de lastima, no sabiendo cómo era ese modelo, obstinado, grosero, sarcástico y narcisista. Es más fingía ser todo eso solo para protegerse.

-Eres un muy buen actor Philip, años con el mismo personaje. Esta noche el personaje de Philip lo interpretara un tal Pip- su burlo con ganas

-No me llames así… Si no vas a follar conmigo llévame a casa.- No, risas, burlas..

-¿Sabes, no sé si reírme o sentir lastima por ti?- dijo con un tono de decepción y burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Eres un mocoso inmaduro que pretende ser el más rudo del barrio porque abusaron de ti en el pasado. Eres patético Pip. Entiende que por eso ahora serás alguien con quien no se puede confiar, alguien que solo sirve para una noche, alguien que no merece lo que no da.-

-Me ha funcionado, tengo mi reputación y mi carrera-

-Sí, yo no digo que no, eres un buen modelo Pirrup, tienes un carácter atractivamente insoportable para mí. Una carrera exitosa, un rostro precioso. _Tienes lo que quieres… perdiste lo demás._-

Damien no dijo más y condujo nuevamente sin prestarle atención al ahora impactado rubio. Al llegar a su edificio solo se quedó sentado en el lugar del copiloto, con lágrimas aun, sin saber que decir. Las palabras de Damien resonaban una y otra vez ¿Qué es esto? Jamás se había arrepentido de ninguna de sus decisiones y ahora un maldito político malcriado le viene a dar un discurso moralista sobre su forma de ser, haciéndolo ver como un maldito ermitaño, encerrado en su pequeño cascaron, todo era una mentira.

- No llores Pirrup… eso no te va. – Damien se encendía un cigarrillo sin dirigirle la mirada, a Damien no le afectaba ni lo más mínimo ese pequeño rubio. Solo le había dicho la jodida verdad, el resto no era asunto suyo.

El rubio se limpió con su mano las lágrimas y aspiro cansado. Bajo del auto el cual arranco inmediatamente al cerrarse la puerta. Al llegar como lo supuso no estaba nadie, las cosas de sus amigos habían desaparecido, incluso el desastre de su sala, estaba solo, como lo quería, allí en su pequeño mundo, nadie podría dañarlo. ¿Qué bien, no? Los días pasaron, después de todo, ninguna propuesta de nadie nuevo, el viejo Pip estaba en esa transición de aburrimiento, de calma antes de regresar a posar para una cámara. Aunque ahora le agregabas una pisca de arrepentimiento pues seguramente sus amigos están en Londres aun haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Chris era de las personas que después de una pelea lo bloqueaba e intentaba hacer otras cosas, Butters debería ser su preocupación. Ahora era la noche del tercer día, se sentía tan cansado de su casa que salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad, algo que no hacía desde hace tiempo, con su abrigo e increíblemente una pequeña boina café salió, aunque no le fue mucho mejor que en casa. El cuerpo refleja cómo se siente uno, al mirar todos esos enormes edificios hermosos y llenos de color, esos espectaculares donde había modelos posando, letras enormes de algún perfume, de alguna marca, lo hacían bajar la mirada. Esos modelos y miradas tan profundas, lo hacían sentir diminuto. Camino un poco más hasta sentarse en una banca en medio de la calle, mirando a la gene ir de un lado a otro.

-¿No aguantas mucho tiempo solo? Que novedad Pirrup-

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para encontrarme siempre Thorn?-

-Casualidades pequeño rubio. Veo que no ha mejorado nada desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Asumo que querrás estar solo- El moreno no quería insistir, todo este drama no era lo suyo.

-No… esta vez, me vendría bien alguien como tú…- la voz del rubio era suave y melodiosa, Damien se asustó un poco quizá se equivocó de rubio

-¿Qué te paso Pirrup?-

-Bueno, pensé lo que me dijiste, aunque… estoy muy orgulloso de quien soy y de lo que hice… hay algunas cosas que podría mejorar. En parte se debe a ti Damien, has sido alguien peculiar, desde el inicio-

-¿Yo? ¿De qué, pequeño rayo de sol? –

-No crees que yo sea una mala persona- Damien lo miro un momento, con los ojos completamente abiertos, impresionado.

-Eres un niño asustado, eso es lo que eres, tu mascara no funciona conmigo, yo sé cuándo la gente miente, casi todo el tiempo lo hacen-

-Pero tú nunca me mentiste a mí… Damien a pesar de todo siempre creíste que era un niño, que era solo una máscara e incluso me dijiste que solo me hablabas porque querías acostarte conmigo y nada más-

-Te he dicho que se cuándo mienten, lo veo en su mirada. Aunque… no sé si considerar que este chico junto a mi sea Pip o Philip.- Damien le quito la boina con un movimiento rápido.

-Supongo que puedo dejar que Pip salga un momento. Me hizo falta alguien como tú, con todo lo que sabes y como hablas. –

-Bueno Pip parece un niño de diez años atrapado en el cuerpo de un supermodelo.-

-Buen punto.- Pip rio con ganas antes de mirar al fondo de la calle, justo allí, cruzando el semáforo, un castaño fumando como locomotora y un rubio que intentaba llamar su atención frotándose las manos del frio. Damien los miro también, entendiendo que al parecer no habían resuelto sus problemas.

-Espero que esto te haya hecho notar a alguien como yo… Pip. Y si no me vas a dejar acostarme contigo… conozco un pequeño restaurante cerca de tu departamento ¿Quisieras acompañarme por un café mañana?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés. Philip regreso a esa mueca de superioridad y sin más soltó con burla.

-No- Damien lo mal miro y considero seriamente la posibilidad de golpearlo- odio el café pero me gusta mucho el té verde ¿Mañana a las seis treinta?

-Sí, claro como gustes pequeña diva.- Pip rio y se inclinó para besar la pálida mejilla del moreno.

-Hasta entonces, tengo que pedir perdón a mis mejores amigos-

Pip sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo antes de correr en dirección a los otros casi llorando sus disculpas. Damien miro por un segundo la escena antes de levantarse y alejarse de ese drama. Con las mejillas rojas por el "frio".

-Bonita sonrisa. Chica tomboy-

…

…

…

_Dedicación especial a ElisaM2331_

_(Porque soy su fan #1)_

**Hola gente… hace muchos ayeres que no me paseaba por aquí. Solo vine a dejarles este pequeño fic, las cosas aquí no han estado tan tranquilas como a mí me gustaría. Pero como siempre recuerden que este es mi pasatiempo, mi regalo para ustedes que a pesar de que consume tiempo yo lo hago con todo el esfuerzo y el cariño del mundo para quienes leen estas simples palabras. **

**Los amo chicos son… increíbles. Si les ha encantado o no por favor dilo en la cajita de abajo, me gustaría saberlo a ser posible. Recuerda que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. **

**Adiós. **


End file.
